Beauty and the Beast
by AmbrosiaDixon
Summary: Long ago, the demon Azazel was told of a prophecy in which a boy king would emerge to lead the armies of darkness against the Light Bringer, a human who is said to have the power to seal the gates of hell forever. Finding the boy king, he brought him to hell at only eight years of age. Now it is time for the boy to fulfill his role. The only problem? His love for Sammy. Wee!cest
1. Sammy

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first story EVER so if it sucks then you know why lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just for fun.**

It was the 26th of October, 1996. The deserted streets held an eerie promise of unforeseen terrors which seemed to become more foreboding as the night wore on. The pale moonlight cast an ominous glow on the form of a boy perusing the neighborhood, his head held high as he made his way down Hollis Avenue, each step bringing him closer and closer to his destination. The cool, crisp air stung his nostrils, making him sniffle in disgust and stare up into nothing, his accusatory glare making it seem as though he blamed the heavens for the uncomfortable weather. But however cruel and formidable the cold may be, it certainly wasn't going to stop him from finding what he was looking for, for there was someone special that the boy's mind was set on. Someone who he couldn't live without, REFUSED to live without. This particular thought had him walking faster, a newfound bounce suddenly present in his step.

As he veered off towards the dirt road that would bring him to the object of his obsessions, he bumped into a man walking in the opposite direction. "Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going asshole!" he shouted, startling the dark stranger out of his musings. The boy stopped and slowly turned around. A low growl formed in his throat as he took a couple steps forward, staring menacingly at the offending stranger, his eyes turning pitch black. The man immediately put his hands up in surrender, mumbled an oath of apology, and walked as fast as he could away from the altercation he brought upon himself to create, recognizing a losing battle when he saw one. The boy followed the offender's movements for the briefest of seconds before slowly turning around and resuming his journey towards the house in the distance. He was almost there, so close he could practically taste the fear of the man within its walls. And why shouldn't he be afraid? He knew this day would eventually come, the boy thought to himself. A smirk suddenly appeared on the young man's lips as he made his way up the driveway before slowly coming to a halt a couple feet away from the front door. He stared at it for a moment before lifting his hand and, with a brief movement of his index finger, the door burst wide open. The man who had been staring at the flames burning in the fireplace turned around to face the intruder.

"It's been a long time son," he said.

The boy inched casually towards his father, his attention riveted on the fear he saw in his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Does it matter? You know I won't let you get within ten feet of that child. I've kept him safe all these years. He's a good kid. The last thing he needs is to get tangled up with the likes of you."

As the boy tried to walk closer, he was suddenly met with a force of resistance which caused him to scowl at his father and follow his gaze up to the ceiling. There, painted in blood was a Devil's Trap. The young man looked back at his dad and smirked.

"You honestly think this stunt of yours is going to keep me from him?" he asked incredulously. "NOTHING can keep me from him. He's belonged to me since the first day you placed his delicate body into my arms all those years ago. He was mine then and he's mine now. I'm giving you a chance father, a chance to save yourself. Let me walk out of here with him and no harm will come to you. Resist and this day will be your last."

Sensing the danger that radiated off the boy, the father pulled out his book and started reciting the exorcism ritual that he'd done so many times before this night. It had little effect however, as his son's power cracked the ceiling holding the Devil's Trap in place and practically teleported over to his side, ripping the book out of his hands and snapping his neck with nothing more than a thought. He did warn him. It was never a good thing to toy with a demon. Too bad his father had to pay the price.

The boy glanced up at the top floor as a sense of peace washed over him. He knew what awaited him up there. Taking the steps one stair at a time, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he gradually approached the top of the stairs. Making a left, he came to a bedroom door that he hadn't seen in a very long time. As he slowly turned the knob, he heard a soft whimper inside, the sound reverberating off the walls and going straight to his groin. He knew that sound. LOVED that sound. It was the sound of an angel sleeping peacefully in his bed, obviously having a very good dream. The occupant of the bedroom was lying on his side. His right hand was stuffed underneath his pillow and his left was fisted in the sheet covering his little frame. The young man took one look at the boy and released a lustful sigh. He then came up to the foot of the bed and breathlessly murmured the child's name. It was a name that has haunted him since the first day the kid was born. It was a name associated with everything he's always desired. It was the name of purity and innocence. Of chastity and virtue. It was a name that he would never forget. The name of an angel, HIS angel.

"_Sammy_."


	2. Let Me Love You

**_A/N: Hi again guys! This chapter was SUCH a pain in my ass lol. I must have rewritten it a million times. I'm still not sure if I'm 100% happy with it but it's a hell of a lot longer than the first draft I had so that's gotta be a plus. Well I hope you guys like it. Might have to wait just a little bit for chapter three as I'm moving to Texas in a week and will be busy until then. No need to worry though. It's going to take me a good nine hours just to get there and I'm sure that by the time I do three will already be written. Have a good week guys. See you soon. :)_**

_"You're such a silly boy Sammy."_

_"And you look funny upside down daddy."_

_The sizzling summer sun shined brightly on Sam Winchester as he hung upside down from the monkey bars at the park, making funny faces at his father and reveling in the smile he got in return for his efforts. The moments Sammy shared with John were few and far between so he spent most of his time milking it for all it was worth. The day was going swimmingly until they heard shouting in the distance. Uh-oh, thought Sam. The fun he was having with his father was about to end. Daddy was bad and now he was in trouble._

_"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Sam watched his father stiffen and close his eyes at the accusing tone coming from behind him._

_"Me and Sammy were just having some fun Dean," John said as he turned around to face his eldest son. "He's not gonna get hurt." The boy may have been daddy's little soldier, but that title was always forfeited the moment John did something with Sam that he wasn't supposed to do._

_"Not gonna get hurt huh? Do you have any idea how many times he's fallen from those bars? Do you know how many times I've had to rock him in my arms to get him to stop crying? No you don't because YOU'RE NEVER HERE! I'M the one who makes him laugh when he's sad. I'M the one who bends over backwards to make him happy. I'M the one bathes him, feeds him, clothes him and kisses his boo boos away. I am the one who takes care of him so he belongs to me and when I say he's not allowed on those monkey bars then he's not allowed on those monkey bars god dammit! I swear if you disregard another one of my rules again I will make sure that you regret it!"_

_Dean stormed past John to wrap Sammy in his arms. "Are you okay baby boy? God I'm so sorry you had to see that. I love you so much Sammy. I really wish you'd stop hanging from those damn bars. Why can't you do what I tell you to do? When I tell you to do something, it's out of love. I need to keep you safe little brother. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."_

_"I'm sorry De," Sam said. "I promise I'll never do it again. Do you forgive me?"_

_His older brother responded by placing a soft kiss to his forehead. It was at that moment that Sam heard the sound of a door opening in the distance. He tried to ignore it, not wanting this moment with the older boy to end but when his vision started becoming fuzzy he knew something was about to happen. Something he couldn't control. As the sight in front of his eyes started to disintegrate into thin air, he felt as though he was being pulled out of his own body, watching from below as the park and everything in it faded into nothing._

"Sammy."

The sound of his name being spoken caused Sam to sit up in bed with a gasp, his face an expression of utter confusion as he felt his brain struggle to once again become one with his own consciousness. Pale hazel eyes blinked their confusion into the dark bedroom while his body began to sense another presence somewhere close by. Looking around the room with the vigilance of a hawk, his gaze finally settled on the form of a boy at the foot of his bed. Realizing that there was a stranger in his midst, Sam automatically began to panic.

"DADDY!"

Seeing the look of pure terror on the face of his beloved, the older boy was at Sammy's side before he could so much as blink.

"Shh it's okay baby boy," the boy whispered as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shaking body. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's me…Dean."

Hearing the name of his long lost brother, Sam stopped struggling and stared into the older boy's eyes. Finding not so much as a hint of deception, he felt his lips curve upwards into a tiny smile as he reached a hand out to touch his brother's face.

"Dean? Is it…is it really you?"

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he felt himself leaning into Sam's touch. Struggling to keep a lid on his emotions, he took a deep breath in an attempt to prevent himself from ravishing the boy right where they sat. Sam must have sensed the inner struggle going on within him because he felt his little brother's body pulling away from him. Snapping his eyes open at the sudden loss, his fingers tightened on Sam's arms as a low growl escaped his lips.

"Don't pull away from me," he snarled.

The tone of Dean's voice scared Sam. Everything about Dean was beginning to scare him. He sensed a struggle warring within the young man's heart, a growing darkness intent on devouring his very soul. Not knowing what to do about what he saw in his big brother's eyes, Sammy went limp in his arms and put his head down, not wanting Dean to see the tears he was trying so hard to keep beneath his eyelids.

Seeing that his harsh words had upset his brother, Dean forced his expression to soften. The broken look on his Sammy's face caused his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. It was in that moment that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure that the expression he saw on little brother's face would never again see the light of day.

"I'm so sorry baby boy," Dean murmured, running his hands through the floppy brown hair he loved so much. "I didn't mean to get so angry. I would never do anything to hurt you Sam. I just…I've been without you for so long and the feeling of you pulling away from me just…it hurt. But we don't ever have to be separated again. Please baby…please tell me that we can be together. Tell me that I can be the one to take care of you and make you happy. I want you so fucking bad baby boy. I just…I wanna love you Sammy. Won't you let me love you?"

Sam just stared at his brother in confusion as a myriad of questions flowed through his brain at once, each demanding an answer that only Dean could provide. How did Dean manage to show up in his room after being away for so long? Where was he all this time? What does dad have to say about all of this? It was at that moment that Sammy realized that his father was nowhere to be found.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. "Where's daddy?"

Dean watched his little brother's face for a long moment, debating on whether or not to lie to him about John's fate. Telling Sam he killed their father would undoubtedly cause friction between the two brothers and that was the last thing that Dean wanted. Sammy was a smart boy though and he would eventually figure it out on his own so why lie?

"Dad's gone baby boy. It's just you and me now. He was trying to keep us apart. But he can't keep you from me. Nobody can. I'll kill anyone that tries to take you away." Dean watched as realization hit Sam about their father. His eyes widened for a brief moment before a look of pure and utter torment made itself known on his handsome face. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Dean, who was programmed since childhood to look out for Sammy, always hated his little brother's tears as they were a sign that all was not well with his baby angel. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean found himself pulling Sam into his lap while once again running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Shh, don't cry sweetheart. You're such a good baby boy Sammy. MY baby boy. I'm gonna take such good care of you. You're never going to want or need for anything ever again, I promise. Look at me baby." Dean lifted up Sam's chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "I know you're scared baby boy. But you have to believe me…I would _never_ harm you. I'd rather die. You and I belong together Sammy. Give me the chance to prove it to you. Let me earn your trust. I promise you that in time you will come to love me as I love you. Please baby…please be a good boy for me. Can you do that? Will you be a good baby brother and let me love you?"

It was clear that Dean loved him. Of that, Sam was certain. The pleading look on his face, the tenderness with which his hand ran slowly up and down his back and the tone of his voice all conveyed the sincerity of his words. The emotions warring inside Sam caused him to once again lower his head toward the ground in thought. What would he be getting himself into if he accepted Dean's offer? Even if he did in fact love Sammy, he still didn't trust him. There was a darkness inside of his big brother…a darkness Sam wasn't sure he liked. But with dad gone… did he really have a choice? Without Dean, he was lost. He was only thirteen years old, far too young to take care of himself. Giving himself over to his brother would at least ensure that he didn't have to struggle to survive. For the first time in his life, Sam felt out of control, helpless. But while his conflicting emotions with regard to Dean worried him, he realized that without him he was nothing. Seeing no other alternative, Sammy slowly raised his head and gazed into his brother's eyes once more as he felt himself submitting to the older boy's will.

"Yes Dean…I'll be a good boy."

Dean smiled at his baby angel, his reason for existing, knowing full well that his little brother meant every word he said.

"I know you will Sammy."


	3. Jealousy

**Hi guys! I spent an hour a day on this hoping to have an update before my trip tomorrow and voila! Made it just in time. This chapter is DARK. Dean's evil side really comes out in this one I think. The smutty scene had me blushing at first but as soon as I got over the initial shock of _oh my god I can't believe I'm writing this_, it became surprisingly easy to finish lol. Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Btw...I made this one a bit longer as an apology for making you wait so long. Aren't I sweet? ;)**

"Order up!"

Sam tore his gaze away from the window as he heard one of the chefs announce the completion of another order. Watching as one of the new waitresses stumbled to retrieve it, he couldn't help but notice that her obvious inexperience prevented her from realizing that the cup belonging to one of her customers had been empty for the last twenty minutes. The neglected man glared at the girl as she once again walked past him to deliver another person's food, not even hearing his little remark about his server being completely useless. Walking past Sam on her way to the table behind him, she gave him a tiny smile that caused his cheeks to flush with embarrassment while a corresponding shade of crimson discolored his otherwise flawless features. Sam had always been a rather shy boy, so having any kind of attention placed on him was rather unwelcome for obvious reasons. It didn't seem to help that the girl spent a lot of her time staring at him as she walked from one side of the restaurant to the other, making sure to smile at him every time she strutted past his table. Sam would have left to go somewhere else but his hunger prevented him from settling for anything less than what has always been his favorite place to eat.

The first time Sam had discovered Poncho's Crab Shack was when he was four. John had been driving his sons to Bobby's house for the weekend when Sam saw a giant boat-shaped building coming up on Dean's side of the Impala. Undoing his car seat, he climbed into Dean's lap and pitched a fit about wanting to, as he put it, "Sail the seven seas on dry land." Needless to say, that's exactly where they ended up having dinner for the night. John had tried to resist but an evil glare shot his way by his eldest son made any protests he might have had turn to ash in his mouth. Dean had a habit of spoiling Sammy rotten and when John tried saying no to something his little heart desired well…let's just say it didn't go over very well with his older brother.

Sam remembered that night like it was yesterday, mainly because Dean had caused a horrible scene which resulted in them getting kicked out of the restaurant. Everything proved quite uneventful in the beginning. Sammy was eating lobster for the first time and had declared it the best thing ever, John was reading up on something called a Yeenaaldlooshii, and Dean was smirking at every pretty girl that walked by their table while simultaneously placing his hand on Sam's thigh to keep him from running off the way he always did back then. Things didn't start going south until one of the other customers, a beautiful blonde who's necklace indicated that her name was Cindy, came to John commenting about how beautiful little Sammy was.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry but I just had to come over here and tell you what a beautiful little boy you have there! How old is he?"

John looked up from the book he was reading and blinked his confusion at the woman who'd praised his son. After a few moments realization hit him and he turned to look at little Sammy. Sam was resting his head on Dean's shoulder, trying to fight the war with sleep his body raged on him. Upon hearing the woman's compliment, he lifted his head to glance at the girl before smiling shyly and burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck, determined to hide the blush that started to form on his chubby cheeks.

"He's four," John replied, smiling at his son's bashfulness. "Forgive him, he's a little shy. You want to try saying hi to the nice lady Sam?"

Sam, who's coy nature prevented him from making direct eye contact, was about to reply when he felt the tensing of his brother's muscles beneath his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Trying to remain inconspicuous, he carefully raised his head to spare a glance at the older boy, determined to decipher the reason for his sudden rigidness.

Dean was scowling at the woman as though she had insulted him. Sam couldn't understand why the girl got that kind of reaction out of his brother, but the glare he gave her took on a decidedly dangerous edge when she ran her fingers through his hair, making him look over at her in confusion. Before he could even acknowledge her forwardness, Dean had stabbed the woman's hand with his fork, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

The unexpected chain of events that had just taken place produced an incalculable amount of emotions deep within little Sammy, emotions that demanded his reaction which he undoubtedly gave. Feeling his eyes well up with tears, he started to cry. Normally he had his brother to comfort him when times like these arose but this time he seemed to angry to notice. Instead, Dean leaped out of his chair and stood over the woman with the most menacing look Sam had ever seen on anybody.

"You stupid little bitch," he said angrily, kicking the woman hard in the stomach. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you put your hands on MY boy! Don't you know it's rude to touch what doesn't belong to you? I think we need to have a little… chat… about your lack of manners!"

" STOP IT DEAN! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The older boy's hand froze in midair, his intention to slap the woman long forgotten as he whipped his head around to look at his little brother. The expression of agony on Sam's face must have had quite an effect on him because the next thing he knew, Dean was rushing over to Sammy in record time, wrapping his arms around him and running his hand up and down his back, all the while whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Shh calm down baby. You're okay. I shouldn't have let you see that. Don't be sorry. This was all her fault Sammy. You did nothing wrong. I love you so much. So much."

Upon hearing these words, Sam's sobs started to subside a little at a time before finally stopping altogether when his brother placed a soft kiss to his quivering lips.

John, who had been sitting in his chair frozen in fear since the whole thing started (much like the rest of the customers), snapped out of his paralytic haze just in time to see the manager rush to their table and demand they leave the restaurant before he called the police. Keeping his head down in order to avoid eye contact with anyone, John took his boys and left.

Settling in later that night at Bobby's house, Sam turned to Dean and asked why he was so angry all the time.

"I'm not angry Sammy. I just don't like the thought of anyone else touching you."

"Why De?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because you're mine and I love you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. That's what that woman wanted to do you know. She wanted to take you away and make you her Sammy. I couldn't let that happen baby boy. I can't…I refuse to live without you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to disappear? Maybe you don't love me anymore."

Hearing his brother speak such foul words, and then folding his arms and turning away, caused panic to swirl low in Sam's belly. Running to Dean and wrapping his arms around him, he held on tight and started to cry, pleading with Dean to stay.

"No De! I still love you! I love you so much it hurts! Please don't leave me Dean. I'd die without you!"

His words must have satisfied Dean, for the next thing he knew he was being held by his older brother.

"Hush baby boy," Dean murmured soothingly, wiping away Sam's tears with both hands. "You know I would never leave you. C'mon Sammy. Let's go to bed."

Sam allowed his brother to carry him to their bedroom, sighing in contentment as he cuddled with Dean beneath the covers. Sam remembered feeling a sense of peace wash over him in that moment as the memory of what happened at the restaurant faded away. All that remained was his love for Dean. That's all there was. That's all there ever was…

"Excuse me…are you okay hon?"

Hearing the voice of the waitress pulled Sam out of his reverie, the past now long forgotten as he tried to focus his attention on the girl staring quizzically at him.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry…must have zoned out for a minute."

"That happens to me all the time. Where did your friend go?"

Sam instantly became alert at the mention of his brother.

"Oh he went to the restroom. He should be back any second now. He's actually my brother."

His waitress, whose name was Aimee, smiled down at him when he mentioned they were siblings.

"I have a brother too. He's seventeen going on eighteen. I'm fifteen but I get to work because my family owns the restaurant. By the way did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" _Real smooth Aimee,_ she thought to herself._ First you babble incoherently, then you drop that kind of bombshell on the boy. That'll really get him going…dumbass._

Sam blushed furiously at the compliment but managed to smile warmly at her when she lowered her head in embarrassment. _She's shy too_, thought Sam. Somehow that made him feel better and before he knew it, him and Aimee had spent nearly fifteen minutes bonding over books, movies and their mutual interest in attending law school when they grew up. He had become so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't see Dean approaching the table, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of somebody else near Sam. When something the girl said made him laugh, Dean's eyes flashed completely black. Giving himself a few moments to stifle his anger at the fact that someone else had put that smile on his Sammy's face, he then came up to the two love birds and cleared his throat so he would be noticed.

Looking away from Aimee's eyes and into Dean's, Sam could tell that something was wrong with him. It had been three days since that night at the house, and his older brother's anger had really made itself known since then. It usually manifested when someone looked at Sammy or tried engaging him in conversation, which tended to happen quite regularly as the kid was a magnet that attracted attention wherever he went. Sam and the Impala were the only things that seemed to make his brother happy. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew the look on the older boy's face was the byproduct of jealousy, and he knew all too well from past experience what his brother was capable of when he was on a possessive kick.

"D…Dean!" Sam stammered. "What took you so long?"

Dean just glared at the young girl, never taking his eyes off her as he replied, "I had to make a quick phone call. Who's your little friend Sammy?"

Walking over to Dean, Aimee extended her arm outwards in an attempt to shake hands with the boy. He didn't take it, but that didn't seem to bother the girl, who just kept talking as if the moment in which they found themselves in wasn't awkward at all.

"Hi! I'm Aimee. I was just on my break and thought I'd come over here to say hi to your brother real quick. He looked so lonely sitting there all by himself…like a lost puppy. It was so cute."

At the mention of his baby boy, Dean turned his head to look at his little brother and Sam noticed his eyes narrow at the weak smile he gave Aimee. Focusing his attention once again on Dean, he cringed when he found that his brother was still staring at him. The look on his face was terrifying. He didn't know for sure, but something told him that Aimee was in danger.

"Yes he is rather…adorable isn't he? I've always had a thing for those puppy dog eyes myself. They work wonders on women… don't they Sammy?" His green eyes glinted, and Sam knew exactly who Dean was referring to. He also knew that he was just given a warning. His brother was telling him in his own cryptic way that unless he wanted a repeat of past events, Sam was to end whatever was beginning to blossom between him and Aimee immediately.

"Well it was nice meeting you Aimee," Sam cut in, interrupting whatever the girl was about to say next. "I think it's about time we hit the road. It's getting late."

Aimee looked disappointed, but nodded her acquiescence. "It was nice meeting you too Sam. I hope I see you again." She was about to leave when something came over her and before she knew it, she had reached down and kissed Sammy on the cheek.

_Oh no_, he thought._ This is bad…this is very bad_. As Aimee ran off to resume her duties, Sam looked over at Dean and was surprised to see him returning his gaze with a concentration that made him uneasy.. He looked thoughtful, almost as if he was trying to decide whether or not his brother was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

"Dean? Are…are you alright?"

Snapping out of whatever daze he was in, Dean smiled at Sam and dropped some money on the table.

"I'm fine Sammy. Come on, let's get the hell out here. You look like you could use a nap."

* * *

Back at the motel they were staying at, Sam looked over at Dean hesitantly, not knowing how to approach the situation regarding Aimee. Nothing may have happened back at the restaurant when she kissed him, but that didn't necessarily mean his brother was going to let it go. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that the older boy was going to harm her, and he wanted to make sure that he could prevent his brother from doing anything that would hurt the girl. Before he could open his mouth to broach the subject however, Sam noticed Dean staring intently at him, the weight of his gaze making Sam squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

Dean stared at him for a long moment before finally breaking the silence. "Come over here Sammy," he murmured quietly.

Approaching his brother apprehensively, Sam couldn't help but feel as though this was a case of the prey walking right into the predator's den. He wanted to stop, to run away and never look back but instead found himself following the older boy's orders without hesitation.

"That's it baby," Dean purred seductively. "Come to me."

Sam felt himself shiver at the sound of Dean's voice, his words fueling the fire that burned low in his belly. As soon as he was within arm's length, he let out a surprised gasp as his brother reached out and pulled Sam into his lap. Having Dean's body trapped between his spread legs caused a sigh to escape his lips, a sigh that transformed into a low moan when Dean grabbed his ass and pushed their cocks together, the feel of it driving Sam to the brink of madness. Before he could so much as form a single coherent thought, Dean began grinding against him, the friction causing an unfamiliar feeling to develop between his legs.

"Sammy," Dean moaned, running his hands up and down Sam's back. "You feel so good baby. I know you're scared. But you have nothing to fear with me. I love you so much little brother. You love me right?"

When he didn't answer, Dean rotated his hips more aggressively than before, eliciting a particularly loud moan out of Sam.

"Y…yes big brother."

"That's my baby. You're such a good boy Sammy. So sweet and innocent. So pure…so angelic…so _mine_."

Sam stared hypnotically into his brother's eyes, faces pressed so close together he could see the tiny flecks of gold that peppered the emerald-colored irises. The words that fell from his lips created a strange feeling inside Sam, an emotion so foreign it scared him. All five of his senses were being stimulated at once, leaving a euphoric sensation that spread like a virus throughout his entire being and beyond, transcending past the realm of his physical reality and implanting itself into his very soul. It was almost as if the darkness that plagued his brother was trying to merge into one with his inner light in an attempt to stifle it completely.

Not knowing how to handle the strange emotions blossoming inside him, Sam started to cry, tears falling freely down his face as he tried burying his head in Dean's shoulder. Dean prevented this by blocking his little brother's head with his own, moving in close and licking the salt from Sam's cheeks.

"Look at me baby boy," he whispered quietly, releasing a lustful sigh as emerald clashed with hazel. "I don't want you to cry. There's nothing wrong with enjoying my touch. I know it feels good to you little brother. Don't you _dare_ try to deny it."

Dean reached in between their bodies to cup Sam's cock through his jeans, extracting a tiny whimper from the younger boy. He wanted to say no, to tell Dean that it was too much, but any protests he might have had were long forgotten as he felt himself being flipped onto his back. Before he could question what was happening, his pants were around his ankles and his brother's fist was sliding up and down his shaft, the friction making Sam cry out in pleasure.

"Wha…what are you doing to me?"

"I'm just making you feel good Sammy," Dean murmured seductively. "Don't you wanna feel good?"

"Pl…please…st…stop," he whimpered, the strange sensations too much for his virgin body to handle. "It f…feels so g…good."

Grinning wickedly at Sam's words, Dean ignored his protests and sped up his strokes instead, determined to send his baby brother over the edge.

"You can't fight me Sammy. My power over you is too strong. I know you want this baby boy. You just can't see it yet. Nobody else could ever make you feel this fucking good. That little bitch of yours from the restaurant? She could never give it to you the way I can. I'm gonna show her what happens when you try getting close to_ my_ Sammy. You're mine baby. All mine. I don't care what you do or what you say, I'll die before I let you go."

The possessiveness that dripped from every word his brother spoke caused an erotic sigh to slip past Sam's lips. He tried to fight the pressure building low in his belly but his efforts proved futile and before long, his body began to shake uncontrollably.

"You like that baby?" Dean purred, gazing into Sam's eyes with so much lust it took his breath away. "Such a good boy. So fucking hot Sammy. I want to feel you come apart beneath me. I'm gonna be the first one to bring you to ecstasy baby boy. Come on…give it to me baby. Be a good boy and come for big brother."

Almost as though his body was programmed to obey Dean's every command, an intensely pleasurable sensation coursed through Sam at the exact moment the older boy demanded his release, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head and a loud groan to sound in his throat as his orgasm ripped through every fiber of his being.

Dean continued to stroke Sammy as his orgasmic spasms transformed into soothing aftershocks, not stopping until he felt the younger boy's cock grow flaccid beneath his fingers.

"That's my baby," Dean whispered, stroking Sam's hair soothingly. You're such a good boy, letting me love you like this. Now close your eyes little brother. Being loved this way for the first time is confusing, I know. But you need to trust me. I would never harm you Sammy. I love you so much."

He wanted to argue, wanted an explanation as to what had just happened to him, but his body was so exhausted from Dean's ministrations that he found himself complying with his brother's wishes. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to overtake him, not even hearing his brother's footsteps as he quietly made his way across the dingily lit motel room and to the front door, shutting it softly behind him so as not to wake his precious Sammy.

* * *

"No! No please! I didn't do anything with him, I swear!"

Dean felt his lips curve upwards into a devious smile as he slowly made his way over to the pathetic sack of shit he had pinned against the wall. He wanted to end her miserable existence and watch as the life drained from her blue eyes. She had gone too far, getting close to his beautiful boy like that. Now she was going to be punished.

"You're a lying whore," he snarled. "You tried taking little Sammy away from me. That's an offense punishable by death you know. You thought you were sooo smart didn't you? Thought you could just come in here and charm my boy into your bed. That'll never happen Aimee. He's mine…and I don't fucking share."

Moving in close so that his face was inches from hers, he shoved his hand inside her chest and ripped out her heart. "You should have stayed away," he whispered before crushing it in his fist, smiling devilishly at the blood dripping between his clenched fingers. _That'll teach her to mess with my Sammy_, he thought to himself. The thought of his little brother caused Dean's body to shiver with pure lust as he made his way back to his Sammy, leaving Aimee's dead body on the floor for her parents to find in the morning.

* * *

Slivers of moonlight peeked through the curtains of the dark motel room, highlighting the silhouette of Sam's form as he tossed and turned on the bed, seemingly in the throes of an unbearable nightmare. His sweat slicked skin glistened in the pale light, making it appear as if he were made of crystal. This was no ordinary nightmare the boy found himself in. This particular nightmare consisted of prophecies, damnation, and a battle between the forces of darkness and light. As the dream intensified, a crash outside brought Sam back to reality as he shot straight up in bed with an audible gasp, his shaky breaths making his entire body vibrate. _Not again_, he thought to himself. He must have had that dream about a million times before, but not once did it ever seem so vivid, so crystal clear, so…real. Burying his face in his hands, he struggled to remember something, something important about the nightmare he'd just woken up from. Coming up with nothing, he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After splashing some cold water over his face, he looked up and stared at himself in the mirror, a look of horror making itself known as he took in his appearance. The contours of his face were sunken in, his skin was deathly pale, and the dark circles around his eyes were huge, making Sam think of a raccoon. Must be the stress that comes with being around Dean 24/7, he thought.

The thought of Dean caused memories of earlier that night to manifest in his mind, making him blush furiously and hang his head down in shame. What the hell was he thinking letting his brother do all those terrible things to him? Sam knew he loved his brother, but his absence was rather welcoming as it gave the younger boy time to think about the current situation in which he found himself in.

The sheer amount of self loathing that Sam felt over what he and Dean had done that night nearly took his breath away. The worst part about all of this was that he had liked it. Liked it enough to where he wanted it to happen again. The realization of that caused Sam to lift the toilet seat and empty his stomach into it in disgust, hating himself for sinking so low that he was aroused at the idea of being naked with his older brother. He couldn't possibly want something that sinful. He was a good boy and good boys didn't want things like that…right? It must have been the pleasurable sensation he felt when Dean touched him, that feeling that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head. What exactly was that anyway?

Getting up off his knees and forcing his incestuous thoughts to disappear, he slowly made his way back to the bed, wanting to curl up in a ball and sleep it all away. As he walked limply towards his destination however, a full-bodied shiver coursed through him and he stopped dead in his tracks. The thing he was trying to remember about his dream suddenly reappeared, implanting itself into Sam's consciousness. There was a man present in that nightmare, a man who put fear into every fiber of his being… a man with yellow eyes. Sam could still hear his name echoing off the walls in his mind until it came to the surface, forcing him to say it out loud.

_Azazel_


	4. Motel Debauchery

The neon sign outside of the motel flickered noisily as Dean made his way to room 5, blood pumping furiously through his veins as a repeat of Aimee's murder replayed itself over and over in his head like a broken record. He was running off pure adrenaline, making it impossible for him to sit still or pull away from the memories clouding his brain, the rush of what it felt like to rip out the young girl's heart still very much alive inside him. He had to release all of this excess energy somehow. What better way to do that than to unleash all of his pent-up lust on his baby brother?

_Sammy._ Just thinking about him made both the hairs on his neck and the cock in his jeans stand at attention. Dean felt himself shiver at the unexpected turn his thoughts had taken and he doubted it had anything to do with the cold. It was him…it was always him. _Kid is gonna be the death of me_, he thought warily.

Walking into his motel room, he felt his whole body stiffen at the sight that greeted him. There by the bed with his back pressed against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest, was Sam. His features were frozen in an expression of pure terror as he sat staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't even seem to acknowledge his brother's presence which alarmed Dean and before he knew it, the "Take care of Sammy" switch that was always present in his brain flipped on automatically before he could do anything about it. Taking five long strides towards the bed; he was there in a flash, wrapping his arms around Sam while simultaneously trying to hide the scowl that developed on his face at the sight of his baby boy so distressed.

"Sammy?"

Sam kept on staring at the wall as if in a trance, the agony written on the boy's features forcing bile to rise up in Dean's throat at the realization that whatever was wrong with the younger male was a hell of a lot more serious than he had originally thought.

"Sammy? Oh god please answer me baby. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Slowly turning his head to face his older brother, Sam looked at him with such anguish and pain that it made Dean's heart hurt. Seeing the tears cascading down his baby brother's cheeks only seemed to fuel the fire he felt igniting in his soul, causing his body to tense and the tone of his voice to harden. A dangerous thought suddenly occurred to Dean, a thought that brought back all of the homicidal malice he could have sworn he had ridden himself of earlier. If the hunch he developed proved to be true, then it looked like Aimee wasn't the only one who'd be found dead before sunrise.

"Did someone hurt you Sam?" The silence he was rewarded with seemed to confirm his suspicions, and the knowledge that someone was responsible for that look on his brother's face infuriated him to the point of madness. Feeling something inside of him snap, Dean laid down on the bed and pulled Sam on top of him so that his back was pressed against Dean's chest. The impulsivity of the act didn't confuse him, most of his actions were always done on a whim when it came to Sammy and that damn switch that always seemed to turn on when his boy was in trouble.

Sam, startled out of whatever daze he was in, looked around the room in confusion before finally registering his brother's body beneath his.

"Dean? Wha…what are you doing?" he asked, turning his head to the side so he could see the older boy's face.

"Shh. Hush baby boy. You're fine. All I wanna do is love you. I'm gonna make it all better Sammy, I promise."

"I…I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand anything. Don't think sweetheart. Not now. Just feel."

Never breaking eye contact from his brother, Dean ripped Sam's boxers off with his mind, reveling in the sharp intake of breath he got in response.

"I knew your little cock was gonna be hard for me. God the things you do to me Sammy."

Feeling his mouth water at the sight of his brother's naked body, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's dick and watched as it slid in and out of his fist. His movements were premeditated, each lazy stroke rhythmically administered just enough to drive his baby brother crazy without sending him flying over the edge. He wanted to take his time with little Sammy. Wanted his baby brother to know exactly who he belonged to.

"Tell me," he whispered lasciviously into Sammy's ear. "Who turns you on baby? I know it's not that little bitch you were getting so cozy with earlier. Do you think she could have you panting and grasping at the sheets the way you're doing now? Huh? Think she could make that little dick of yours twitch and spasm in her hand the way I do? Think she could make you _come_ like I do?"

"Oh god," Sam moaned, panting up at the ceiling in ecstasy. "No De. Just you. Only you."

_Poor little Sammy_, Dean thought to himself. He used to be such a beacon of light, the halo he carried around his head practically blinding everyone around him with the stunning radiance it exuded. Now look at what he's been reduced to: lying spread eagle on the bed of some sleazy motel with his face frozen in an expression of utter bliss at the feeling of his big brother's hand massaging his throbbing cock. He looked like the poster boy for debauchery; the perfect picture of a fallen angel, capable of holding any onlooker spellbound by his fragile beauty. And he was all Dean's…now and forever.

"De please. I…I can't take it anymore. Make it stop. It's too much."

"I'll decide when you've had enough baby brother. You've been such a naughty boy, letting somebody else touch you like that. What makes you think you deserve my mercy? Do you think you've been a good boy Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes long enough to look at his brother, confusion and arousal clearly evident on his features. "De…wh...what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing you don't already want. God I'm so selfish when it comes to you Sam. I want you all to myself. Every single fucking inch of you. I could never stop loving you baby boy. I gotta have you."

"Y…you do have me De," Sam gasped, his eyes once again clenching shut as Dean sped up his strokes. "You don't have to do this. We don't…we don't have to keep on this way. We can just be brothers."

Dean's lips curved up into a knowing smile at Sam's words. His baby brother could deny his urges all he wanted but the older boy knew better. He would show Sammy that this was meant to be, that all of this was meant to happen. "So… you want me to stop pleasuring your body then, is that it?"

"Yes," he whimpered quietly.

"Yes?" Dean asked, stilling his hand and grinning when Sammy's eyes shot wide open in horror.

"NO!" Sam cried out, grasping his brother's hand and sighing in pleasure as Dean started stroking him once more.

"See? You need this too baby. I know you do. Need me to massage that little cock nice and slow, rub it over and over again until you shudder and come all over my hand. Would you like that Sammy? Want me to give you that feeling again? The one that had your eyes rolling in the back of your head? Maybe if you're a good boy I'll even lick my fingers clean afterwards while you watch."

Dean smiled wickedly when Sam's body began to shake. Grabbing his baby brother's chin with his free hand, he slowly tilted his head to the side so that he could gaze into Sam's eyes. He looked on the verge of tears, the intense pleasure Dean was blessing the boy with becoming too much for him to handle.

"De…oh god it's coming. I can feel it. It's _sooo goood_. P…please…stop. Th…this isn't r…right."

"Shh. Don't speak Sammy. This _is _right and you know it. Don't you dare deny me baby. I won't let you. I'm gonna make you come so hard and all you're gonna be able to do is just lie there and take it. Come for me my precious angel. I want to feel you fall apart inside my fist."

Sam began to moan as the intoxicating mixture of touch and sound invaded his senses, his tiny whimpers gradually becoming louder and longer until Dean could feel him dangling right on the edge, closing his eyes tight in what seemed to be an attempt to prevent his orgasm. Refusing to be denied what he wanted so badly, Dean slid his tongue in between his baby brother's open lips. Sam's eyes shot wide open, crying out into the older boy's mouth and victory had never tasted so sweet.

Dean tore his mouth away so he could watch his brother come undone beneath his fingers, unable to stop whispering filthy words into Sam's ear as he struggled through his climax with shivery moans and lustful sighs.

"Yeah that's it sugar. Give it to me baby boy. Look at you coming all over my hand like the good boy you are. I fucking love jacking you off Sammy. That little prick of yours knows big brother's the only one who treats it right doesn't it? God… so good for me. I love you so fucking much baby angel."

Dean continued to stroke Sam through his aftershocks until he became too sensitive for his brother's touch and pushed his hand away. Hating the look of shame and self-loathing suddenly present on his baby's face, Dean maneuvered them so that they were both on their sides facing each other and pulled him into his arms.

"Sleep my darling. We have a long day of driving ahead of us tomorrow and I need you well rested. I love you so much little brother. You love me too don't you?"

Sam buried his face in his shoulder in response, cuddling close as a tear fell in between his cheek and Dean's body. Unable to do anything but squeeze him tighter, Dean held him close until his breathing became shallow, indicating that he'd finally fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna make you happy Sammy," Dean whispered as he stared at the sleeping boy lying naked beside him. He was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, the reason for his older brother's entire existence. He'd stolen Dean's heart the minute he first laid eyes on him. From the moment he was born, Sammy was his whole world. He'd sworn to his pathetic excuse for a father that he would take care of him and he'd kept that promise right up until the time he was thrown into hell by Azazel. His role as the harbinger of doom would be fulfilled, he would see to that. But it would have to take a back seat for now. Sammy would always be his top priority and if that wretched demon had a problem with that then that was just tough shit.

The thought of Azazel put Dean in a sour mood. It had been days since he'd spoken to him and he knew full well how unhappy that probably made the bastard. He had planned on being in Alabama by tonight, but plans often go awry when the sudden need to pleasure your brother creeps up on you like a thief in the night. No matter…tomorrow he would find out who was bothering Sam and dispose of him. Then he would introduce the boy to Rosewood Manor. He just hoped none of his fellow demons went anywhere near his baby brother. He'd hate to have to kill a part of his growing army.

With that thought in mind, Dean cuddled closer to Sam and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, blissfully unaware of the smirking man lingering outside of the window watching the two boys sleep, his yellow eyes glittering beneath the full moon.


	5. Rosewood Manor

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I have been super busy. I'm not sure how I liked the ending but overall I'm pretty happy with the chapter. Just a heads up...Dean gets a little dark with Sammy in this one. I figure he IS a demon after all so he can't be full of sunshine and rainbows with his little brother all the time. I don't know if you'd consider the ending a cliffhanger or not but if so then don't worry cause I should have the next chapter up within a week or so. Promise I won't leave ya hanging for too long. Hope you guys like it. I'll see ya soon! PS. Reviews=love! =D **

It was a little after seven the next evening when the cutting of the Impala's engine awoke a sleeping Sam, eyes fluttering open as Dean leaned over to place a soft kiss to his brother's lips.

"Wake up Sweetheart," Dean whispered. "We're here."

Sitting up in the passenger seat, Sam took in the unfamiliar surroundings being so graciously displayed through the windows of the car. What immediately caught his attention was the breathtaking country estate laid out before him. Not a place for the broke and penniless, this house was obviously built for someone very wealthy. Sam had a feeling the owners were extremely appreciative of nature as the backyard was surrounded by trees while the front of the house consisted of well-trimmed hedges arranged in a pattern of small to large, with two small trees coming together at the end on either side of the porch steps. The building itself was three stories high, with the top half made of ivory-colored cement fiberglass siding and the bottom half consisting of brick. There were thirteen windows visible, each encased in black shutters that seemed to be freshly painted. Sam stared at the house in wonder, barely maintaining the presence of mind to watch where he was going as he got out of the car and made his way up the long driveway.

Dean himself spent most of his time taking in Sam's reaction to the place. He was very pleased to find his little brother so enamored with Rosewood Manor. _Maybe bringing him here wasn't such a bad idea after all_, he thought to himself.

"How many acres is this land De?"

"Three, I believe. Do you like it?"

Sam stared at his brother incredulously, making Dean feel as if he'd just grown a third leg. "Are you kidding? De, how the hell did you find this place?"

"That's none of your concern pet," he replied. "A friend owns this house and has invited us to stay for a while as I have some business to attend to here. No need to worry though. I'll always make time for my special boy."

The smile that was about to form on Sam's face was disrupted as a sound in the distance had him turning his head to discover its origin. A man had emerged from the front door in what appeared to be a butler's uniform, his eyes seemingly fixed on Sam as he made his way over to the two brothers. His stare put the young boy on edge, making him feel as if he was being observed under a microscope. The man was about 5'10, with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes that gave him the appearance of someone capable of looking into the deepest recesses of the human soul. His gaze was hypnotic, the weight of it causing Sam to cling to his brother for protection. Dean immediately wrapped the arm that Sam was holding on to around his shoulders, making the younger brother feel safe enough to where he was once again able to hold his head up high.

"Dean my boy! Good to see you again!"

Dean tensed at the sight of the butler, obviously knowing him from somewhere. _Maybe this was where he stayed when he went missing_, Sam thought.

"Heathcliff. You're looking well," Dean replied as he reluctantly shook hands with the man. "It's about time Alistair hired you back. Speaking of which, where the hell is he anyway?"

"Oh he got called away on some important business. He should be back by tomorrow night. So…is this little Sammy Winchester?"

The fake smile Dean had on his face faltered somewhat at the mention of his brother. "Yes it is. Mind telling me how you knew that?"

"We know all buddy boy. You of all people should know about that though…right?"

Watching the silent dialogue that transpired between Dean and the butler as a result of the man's comment made Sam squirm uncomfortably in the dark green sweater that covered his torso. Something wasn't quite right about the situation in which he currently found himself. As beautiful as this house was, there was an eeriness about it that could be detected only by the most observant of human beings. Being that little Sammy Winchester was always extremely quick on the uptake, it's no surprise that he not only caught the unnatural aura that both Heathcliff and the house he was serving in possessed, but he also noticed the brief shade of ebony that overtook the eyes of both the butler and his older brother as they continued to glare at each other. The blackness, however, disappeared as quickly as it had come and before he knew it, the irises of both pairs of eyes had returned to their natural hue.

"Sam…why don't you go inside and take a look at the house? Our bedroom is the fourth door to the right. I'll be there in a minute."

Being dismissed, Sam obeyed his brother and walked through the front door of Rosewood Manor, leaving the two remaining gentleman alone outside in the scorching heat of the Alabama sun. Heathcliff watched Sam's ass as he disappeared, the smirk forming on his face conveying the sinful thoughts going through his mind; sinful thoughts that the demon next to him immediately picked up on. A growl formed in the throat of the younger male, making the lecherous butler turn around and lock eyes with a stony-faced Dean. Being the object of such a sour expression was never a good thing, especially when the person glaring daggers at you is Dean Winchester. Refusing to let his fear show, the older man kept his smirk firmly in place and addressed the boy's scorn with mock concern.

"Something wrong Dean?"

"I was under the impression Azazel was the only one who knew about my little brother, that's what's wrong."

Heathcliff laughed bitterly. "Sam is the most important thing in the world to you Dean. That makes him a person of particular interest to my master. It makes sense that he would have all of us watch over him while you were in hell. He was under careful observation, but for the right reasons I assure you."

_Under careful observation_. Dean allowed those words to fester in his mind as he drank in everything Heathcliff had just said. Sam was being watched the entire time he was gone. Dean's body shook with rage at the thought of demons anywhere near his baby brother. What if they wanted to hurt him?

"There's no need for anyone to watch over him god dammit! He is none of your business!"

"Everything about that boy is our business Dean! He's the brother of Azazel's chosen one you idiot! You didn't honestly expect the child to go unnoticed did ya? Not when he means so much to you."

Dean was about to shout out another retort when he caught a glimpse of the window closest to the front door. Meeting Sam's worried gaze through the glass, he couldn't help but melt at the concerned expression on his baby's face. It was clear that his brother had overheard the entire argument from inside the house, which scared Dean. What would happen if Sammy knew what his brother really was? He would want to leave, that much was certain. He'd want to get away from Dean. That would never happen, however, as he had no intention of ever freeing the younger Winchester. The idea of living without him wasn't an option. If he had to tie the boy to the bedpost and force him to stay then so be it. He'd die before he let Sam go.

"Looks like someone is watching us," Heathcliff said, pulling Dean out of his dark thoughts. "You think he knows? About you I mean. What do you think would happen if he found out that his big brother was a demon, hmm?"

The threat in the man's words enraged Dean. Trying to retain some semblance of control, he pushed down the urge to kill and instead resorted to using words to get his message across.

"Now you listen to me you insignificant little cretin. If you so much as breathe on him, I will eviscerate you from the inside out. Do we understand each other?"

The rage in Dean's eyes made Heathcliff realize that he was treading on thin ice with Azazel's Prince of Darkness. He'd have to choose his words very carefully from here on out if he wanted to escape this encounter with his life.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Please forgive my insolence."

Satisfied with Heathcliff's submission, Dean nodded and pushed past him on his way to the house, determined to put any worries his brother had about the altercation he witnessed to rest. Upon entering the foyer, he noticed that Sam was no longer by the window he was looking out of just a moment ago. Thinking the boy must have found the bedroom they'd be sharing, Dean was about to go in that very direction when he stopped dead in his tracks at the faint sound of a piano being played somewhere in the distance. He smiled to himself as the melody of Beethoven's Romance Violin permeated the walls of Rosewood Manor, no doubt in his mind that Sam was the culprit responsible for the music being created on Alistair's most prized possession. Arriving at his destination, Dean leaned against the doorway with as much silence as he could muster, wanting nothing more than to observe his little Sammy undetected.

The grace with which Sam's fingers manipulated the strings of his violin suggested he'd been practicing for quite some time now. While his little brother had always been musically inclined, Dean had never known him to actually play an instrument until now. _Well a lot can happen in nine fucking years_, he thought bitterly.

"De?"

The sound of Sam's voice pulled Dean out of his reverie, so engrossed was he in his memories that he hadn't even noticed the silence that followed Sam's discovery of another presence in the room with him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I started taking lessons when I was seven," he replied warily, a bit unnerved by the intensity of Dean's gaze. "What did you think?"

Dean was silent for so long that Sam didn't think he would answer. He just continued to stare as if some speck of dirt had just magically appeared on the face of the younger boy, causing him to feel a bit self-conscious. When Sam could no longer stand his brother's inactivity, he opened his mouth to speak and was immediately silenced by the sound of Dean's voice.

"Never in all of creation has there ever existed such…indescribable beauty."

Dean looked on in fascination as a rosy-colored hue stained the cheeks of his heart's only desire. He was God's masterpiece, that much was clear. No other being in existence could have designed such absolute perfection. Sam rendered him completely helpless, the only thing in the entire universe capable of warming a heart Dean long thought to have been in a state of perpetual winter, frozen to the bone for all eternity.

"I…I meant the music," Sam replied, head hanging in embarrassment. Dean couldn't help but smile at his little brother's coy nature as he slowly made his way across the room, his steps as slow and cautious as that of a predator carefully approaching its unsuspecting prey. His gaze lingered on Sammy as he slowly backed himself into a wall. Unfazed by his brother's actions, Dean moved into his personal space and gently lifted his chin up with the side of his index finger.

"Look at me," he commanded softly, sighing lustily as their eyes met. "You don't ever have to fear me baby boy. I would never hurt you. I just…Sam, is there someone bothering you?"

Sam's eyes snapped up at that. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Back in Kansas…you were so broken. I asked you if someone hurt you and I was given the impression that somebody did. I wanted to have it taken care of last night but decided to bring you here instead. I figured I'd get it out of you one way or another."

"How did I not wake up? I'm usually such a light sleeper."

Dean smiled. "I have my ways. So about who's been bothering my little brother."

"Nobody's bothering me De. I promise."

"Then what's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

Sam stared at the ground, unsure of how to answer his question. There was still so much about his brother that he didn't know and the dire situation he found himself in was finally starting to make him angry.

"Where did you go when you disappeared Dean?"

The question seemed to stun Dean, if his surprised expression was anything to go by. "I don't think you should know that quite yet."

"Why the hell not?! I don't know if you realize this, but there are things about you that just don't add up. I mean…you disappear for YEARS and then you come back and the first thing you do is kill my father! Don't think I haven't forgotten about that, cause I haven't. I don't think you really knew just what he meant to me, did you? Or maybe you did and you just didn't care."

"Of course I cared! Dammit Sammy I gave him a chance to let me walk away with you and he refused! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Sam stared at his brother incredulously. "Are you serious?! Of course he wasn't going to let you just waltz right in there and take me from him. I'm his son!"

"I don't need to justify myself to you Sam," Dean yelled. "You're just a kid! Now you can either accept the new life I've given you or you can spend the rest of your miserable existence strapped to my bed where I can do whatever I want with you!"

"Oh so that's the way it's gonna be is it? Well go ahead and tie me up cause that's the only way you're ever going to get me to stay with you."

"Don't tempt me Sam."

"Oh, go ahead! You've already stolen a good portion of my innocence. Might as well keep it up until there's nothing left."

Dean sneered at his brother's words, grabbing Sam's chin so that he could stare menacingly into his eyes.

"You think you're _innocent_? I didn't hear you complaining last night when I made you come you ungrateful little shit. As I recall, you were moaning pretty fucking loudly. What was it? Two times in one day? That doesn't make you innocent Sammy. It makes you a slut."

The shame and self-loathing that overtook Sam's features made Dean chuckle wickedly. "I think we need to do that again. What do you think?"

Without waiting for an answer, Dean slung Sam over his shoulder and made his way to their bedroom, ignoring his brother's desperate pleas to be let go. When he got to the room, he flung Sam on the bed and straddled his legs while making sure to hold onto his arms so that he couldn't get away.

"Don't move Sammy. You do and I swear you'll regret it."

Getting up and going over to the dresser, he fished out two neckties and used them to tie his brother's arms and legs to the bedpost, leaving him spread open and completely at Dean's mercy.

"You want to know what I am sweetheart?" he asked. Lifting up his hand, he waved his fingers toward himself and watched as Sam's clothes were ripped from his body. Watching Sam gasp in horror, he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I'm a demon Sammy."

Dean smirked at the fear displayed all over his brother's face. The nerve of the boy, talking back to the person who loved him more than his own life. His baby boy wasn't appreciative of his older brother's efforts to improve the quality of his life, was he? John was a worthless piece of shit who could never be counted on for anything. He wasn't fit to raise his brother. Nobody was fit to be Sam's everything. No one except Dean. Sammy belonged to him, and it was time his baby learned that. Little Sammy was going to be taught a lesson about submission and ownership. He was going to know his role. Dean would make sure of it.

I'm gonna make you scream Sammy," Dean said forcefully as he walked over to the edge of the bed, breathing heavily at the sight of his baby boy lying naked and spread out on his bed like an offering. " I'm going to make you beg…make you moan…make you _mine._ You're gonna know your fucking place by the time I'm through with you."

Moaning at the soft whimper that formed in Sam's throat, Dean knelt between his brother's spread legs and stared at a part of Sam's body that he wasn't yet familiar with, an ugly combination of love and lust turning his eyes pitch black.

"This is gonna be so much fun."


	6. Demonic Influence

**A/N: Hi guys! Told ya I wouldn't keep you waiting too long for chapter six. Seven might take a bit but I'll try to find the time to update as soon as possible. I'm not sure if I liked this one or not but hey...that's the way I usually feel about my chapters so fuck it lol. Once again, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully I can get seven up in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews=love! =D**

The full moon cast a foreboding glow on the form of a man making his way across the front lawn of Rosewood Manor, his confident stride a clear indicator of his rank within the demonic armies that made up the town of Selma, Alabama. His thin lips curved up into a sinister smile as he took in the sight of his trusty subordinate sitting idly on the porch steps. He appeared to be looking at the stars but his master knew better. The man had always been a few cards short of a full deck, the voices in his head echoing off the walls of his conscious mind enough times that he often ended up staring up into nothing in an attempt to see what he knew he couldn't. It was pathetic, but then again so was he. He was also, however, of great use to his master, which meant that the man who owned him was incapable of ending his miserable existence the way he most definitely wanted to…unfortunately.

"Didn't take very long for nightfall to descend upon Selma, did it?"

Heathcliff looked up at the sound of his master's raspy voice, clearly surprised to see him back so quickly. "Alistair! But…I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?"

"I decided to come back sooner after discovering that one of the manor's guest rooms is now occupied. Tell me…the boy with him?"

"Oh yes," the butler replied smugly. "And I must say that he is quite…possessive over him. I wouldn't put it past our Dean to kill one of his own if any of us so much as looked at the child sideways."

Alistair grinned at his subordinate, extremely pleased with this recent turn of events. "Excellent. If little Samuel Winchester cares as deeply for his brother as his brother does him, we might actually get a little something out of this."

Heathcliff's brows furrowed in confusion at his master's words. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What's so great about Sam? And why is Dean's love for him a _good_ thing? He's supposed to lead our armies to victory against the Light Bringer for Christ's sake! He's supposed to set the stage for Lucifer's reign! How the hell is he going to do that when he can't even control his own heart?! A heart that he shouldn't have! I mean…have you considered the ramifications of that? What if his brother doesn't approve? And you know he won't, sir. He's too pure."

"My dear Heathcliff…I'm well aware of Dean's feelings for his precious little Sammy. I'm also aware of the reasons for this being a good thing and all I can do is trust you to leave the worrying up to me. I promise you my pet…the boy is of great use to us. He's the key to our success."

"But…how?"

Alistair smiled as he walked past his trusted butler to the front door of his estate. "Let's just say I have a plan for him too and leave it at that, shall we?"

* * *

"Dean…don't do this. Please don't do this."

Sam's murmured pleas caused Alistair to stop dead in his tracks in the hallway leading to his bedroom. Curious as to the reason behind the boy's incessant begging, he followed the sound of the younger brother's voice only to end up sliding down onto his knees in order to spy on the Winchesters through the keyhole of their bedroom door.

The sight that greeted him forced a malevolent smile to rise to the surface of his otherwise impassive lips. Little Sammy's arms and legs were tied to the bedpost, his face an expression of utter torment as he stared wide-eyed at his brother through the long bangs that covered most of his forehead. His eyelashes were damp from the tears that flowed freely down his rosy cheeks, giving him a very childlike quality that could only be described as angelic . Azazel's description of the boy was spot on; he really was the true definition of purity, possessing an almost otherworldly kind of innocence that gave one the impression that he belonged not on this earth, but rather in the arms of the highest choir of angels. He was definitely a sharp contrast to his demonic brother, a boy who was always destined to stand by Lucifer's throne as hell's ultimate savior. Poor kid was doomed from the moment he was born. Whether or not he became aware of being resigned to a fate of this magnitude is anyone's guess. Still, even in the midst of his inevitable descent into the pit, he surprisingly carried his own brand of innocence that could have resembled Sam's had it not been for the tarnished soul that lived within him. All in all, Dean was most definitely a very tortured young man. _And he's all ours_, the voyeuristic demon thought with a smile.

A low growl forced Alistair to snap out of his thoughts, causing his gaze to travel down Samuel's body to where his brother knelt between his spread legs, his hands holding on to the child's thighs in a firm but gentle grip as he stared at what the older demon could only guess was the boy's quivering hole. Alistair smiled at the almost animalistic hunger that overtook Dean's features at the sight of this most intimate part of Sam's anatomy.

"You're so fucking beautiful Sammy. God, I want you so bad."

Alistair watched transfixed as Dean slid his fingers down Sam's thighs and used them to spread the boy's cheeks apart, licking a long stripe up the sensitive flesh and smirking smugly as his brother fell back on the bed with an almost pornographic groan.

"I just knew you'd like this. You're such a whore Sammy. One little lick up your ass crack and I already have you panting for my tongue like a bitch in heat. You want some more baby? Ask me nicely and I might consider it."

"Dean," he whispered. "Please don't do this."

"Why do you keep depriving me of what's mine Sam? I know you want this baby boy. Why suppress your desires when it's so much easier to just give in?"

"De, I…I can't-"

I'm going to give your body pleasure now Sammy. I'm gonna work that little hole open until you're begging me for more. How's that sound honey? Want your big brother to eat you out?"

Sam's closed eyes shot open in horror. "Eat me out? What…what the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh baby," Dean moaned. "You're so innocent. My perfect little angel. I'm gonna make you feel so good Sammy."

Any protests Sam might have made seemed to escape him as Dean slid his tongue inside the boy's body without so much as a warning, forcing a scream out of his throat as Dean licked at what Alistair could only guess was the child's prostate. Sam began to beg then, his pretty words causing the older demon's cock to harden in his slacks.

"Oh god, Dean please don't do this. I can't take it anymore. The feeling…it was too much. Way too much. Please stop De. I can't- OH MY GOD!"

Alistair chuckled wickedly as he watched Dean bury his face in between his little brother's cheeks, impaling him repeatedly with his tongue while simultaneously using his mouth to suck hard on the boy's outer ring of muscle.

"Hmm…you taste so fucking sweet Sammy," Dean murmured as he slowly eased a finger inside his brother's shaking body, smirking smugly when Sam let out a long, drawn out moan. "You have no idea how much I love you, do you darlin'? I've put aside my pleasure so that I could give you yours for far too long now. I don't know if I want to do that anymore Sammy. You see, I've wanted to massage your insides with my cock for a long time now. So, how 'bout it sugar? Does my little Sammy want his De to fuck him?"

"Oh god… _Dean_."

Dean's smile grew impossibly wider as he added a second finger, then a third; making sure to curl them up and apply extreme pressure to Sam's prostate, both demons seemingly hypnotized by the boy's loud cries of ecstasy. Alistair looked on in avid fascination as Dean began sliding his fingers in and out of Sam's stretched hole, panting heavily as the boy's whole body began to shake uncontrollably from the pleasure his brother was gifting him with.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean whispered as he crawled up the bed to rest beside his brother, throwing his right leg over Sam's left thigh while peppering kisses all over his cheek, never once ceasing his assault on the boy's quivering hole. Alistair suddenly found the older Winchester incapable of keeping his mouth closed, whispering filthy words in Sam's ear nonstop, all the while kissing and licking at the boy's cheeks and mouth. His words took on an almost painful urgency, making the older demon realize just how much the thought of losing Sammy probably affected Dean. "Let it out. Hmm…yeah, that's it. Give me those sweet little moans I love so much. My precious little fallen angel. Look at you…lying spread open on my bed, writhing on my fingers like the good little whore you are. You love having your big brother's fingers up your sweet little asshole, don't you? God, I want you so bad. You're so fucking sexy Sammy. Such a naughty boy, giving it up to your big brother this way. Keep moaning for me sugar. Yeah, like that. Just like that. Let me hear how much you like it baby."

"Ohh De," Sam murmured, his words sounding more like shivery moans. The boy's face was contorted in such an intense expression of pleasure that it could have easily been mistaken for pain, had Alistair not noticed the boy's eyes rolling back in his head. "Ooh. Oh god De. Please don't….ooh god, your fingers feel _sooo fucking goood_. Oh no, please stop Dean. Don't make me…don't…ooh…oh god. Oh…oh…OH!"

Dean slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth as he climaxed, come erupting from his cock in thick spurts that until now Alistair had thought a young boy like him incapable of producing. Dean soothed him through it, refusing to remove his hand from between Sam's legs until the last of the aftershocks had dissipated from his body.

Freeing his fingers from the confines of Sam's tight walls, he brought them up to his mouth before sucking them clean, eyes locked on Sam's the entire time. The boy whimpered in response, a mixture of shock, confusion, and shame overtaking his beautiful face. Dean immediately laid his body over Sam's, moaning softly at the feeling of being in between his little brother's spread thighs.

"Hush baby boy. I'm gonna fuck you so good Sammy. You'll see," Dean whispered, pressing their foreheads together as he smoothed Sam's hair from his face. This act of tenderness disgusted Alistair, the scene in front of him almost unbearable to watch had it not been for the sensual way Dean's tongue slid in and out of the child's mouth, a gesture probably meant to soothe the spooked boy.

Alistair got up from his place on the floor, brows furrowed in thought as the events of the evening replayed itself over and over in his head. Dean Winchester was in love…with his brother. Of all the people he could have given his heart to, Samuel was most definitely the best choice. If he could persuade Sam to join their cause, weaken his resistance and chip away at his innocence until there was nothing left, then heaven and all its angels would be no match for the armies of darkness that threatened the peaceful tranquility of God's reign. _Because Dean still has no idea, does he? _Alistair thought with a smile. _Well then…let the games begin._

* * *

Sam's kiss swollen lips were starting to drive Dean crazy. The plumpness of them, the taste, the texture…it was all going to send him over the edge. His feelings for this boy were bringing him to the brink of madness. Every single inch of him radiated such an exquisite beauty that Dean found himself barely able to hang on to the last shred of whatever sanity he had left, completely lost to the love that oozed from every fiber of his being at just the sight of Sam's angelic smile.

"Relax for me baby," he whispered soothingly into the boy's ear, nibbling affectionately at his earlobe. "You okay?"

Sam lifted his head to gaze into his brother's eyes. He could feel the opposing feelings of shame and sexual satisfaction fighting for control within the murky depths of his debauched soul, yet he remained powerless to stop the war going on inside him. Too weak to fight what he knew was a losing battle, he instead chose to drown obliviously in the oceans of his despair; his entire body thrumming with the relaxation that overtook his bones as a result of his satiated lust.

"I love you De. M'sleepy now. Gonna go to bed, 'kay?"

Dean smiled at his baby brother, untying his limbs from the bedpost so that he could draw the sleeping boy into his arms. "Yes…sleep my angel. I love you…I love you so much it hurts. You're mine Sammy," he replied possessively, closing his eyes as he felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness. "All mine."

* * *

"So…how are my boys?"

Alistair stared in the direction of the keyhole he had just spent an entire evening looking through, smiling smugly as his grip on the cell phone tightened.

"They sure have become quite…cozy in the guest bedroom."

The demon on the other end chuckled wickedly. "Does Dean know about Sam yet?"

"No."

"Excellent," he replied. "Everything is going according to plan. If things get out of hand, you know what to do. I need them both on my side Alistair. If Dean can't get Sam to let go of that 'I wanna be a good boy' bullshit he has going on then we're screwed. We're even more screwed if Dean gets wind of what's up with his brother. I don't know for sure…but I have an idea. I know it's him. I feel it in my gut. Just make sure to keep an extra special eye on little Sammy. I mean after all…we don't want Dean's love for him to get in the way of his destiny, now do we?"

"Don't you worry Azazel," Alistair said menacingly. "Everything is under control. By the time Dean's through with Sam, that poor boy is going to be nothing more than a slut for his big brother's cock. And once he's putty in Dean's hands, there'll be nothing he won't do for him. Our prince of darkness will then use his little whore to open up hell's gates and Lucifer will finally roam free to help us reclaim what is ours. Sam is going to fall right into the trap Dean will eventually set for him. I'll make sure of it."

Azazel's lips curved upwards into a sinister smile at Alistair's words. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a picture he had taken of the Winchester brothers sleeping soundly in a motel bed from a night of unrequited passion. He stared at the photo fondly, the sight a very welcoming reminder of the potential evil both boys were capable of. Incest really was a beautiful thing, wasn't it?

"Lust…it always was my favorite sin."


	7. War of the Winchesters

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is pretty short but my muse decided to be a pain in my ass and desert me while I was right in the middle of writing lol. She's a tricky little bastard but I like the way it ended when she left. Please don't be mad about the way it ends, by the way. I need to have as much angst with my boys as I can. It's like an addiction. Well...they're not really my boys, but can you imagine what the show would be like if they were? ;) Hope you like it and as always, it's a pleasure writing for all of you. Read and review! =D**

"Samuel?…Sam?…SAMMY!"

Sam shot straight out of bed at the sound of his brother's voice, all the while scanning the room for any indication that he was still somehow in the dream he'd just arisen from. These nightmares were starting to get intense, each vivid depiction of hell fire becoming more and more prominent with each passing day. His efforts to stay awake at night proved fruitless however, as fatigue and exhaustion inevitably seeped into his skin by the time certain escapades involving an insatiable Dean had come to an end.

Guilt and shame set in as the memory of the previous night flashed before his eyes. The sexual satisfaction he acquired at the hands of his lascivious brother was also starting to become too much for him to handle, each lustful caress the demon bestowed upon him bringing him closer and closer to an ecstasy that, until now, had been previously unknown to him. The self-loathing that followed afterwards was the worst part of it all, the reason for it being that he very much enjoyed the things he did with Dean in the dark; each and every sinful transgression.

Disgusted with the unfortunate turn his thoughts had taken, Sam rubbed his face with his hands and counted to ten before finally addressing the worried glances he kept getting from Dean.

"What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep as if you were in pain. You okay baby?"

"I'm fine," Sam lied. "I just…I was just having a dream about daddy."

Dean's eyes hardened at the mention of their father, then softened as a thought seemed to dawn on him. Sam closed his eyes to brace himself for the inevitable scolding he was expecting for bringing up you-know-who, only to have his body jerk in surprise when he found himself enveloped in his brother's arms.

"This is all my fault," Dean whimpered miserably. "I'm so sorry honey. I went overboard that night. I know it now. God, baby I'm so fucking sorry. I love you so fucking much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I…I miss you Sammy. You've been so distant since that shit happened and it's all because of me. We can get what we had back though, can't we? Tell me we can. Tell me you still love me and that I didn't just fuck up my relationship with my brother."

Traitorous tears trailed down Sam's cheeks before he could stop them, each one a painful reminder of the emotional roller coaster his life had become. Memories of that night cropped up into his brain, giving him mixed feelings about whatever this thing was between him and his brother. He knew this relationship was unhealthy, but the unconditional love he felt for the older boy always ended up winning out in the end, much to his dismay. He would make up his mind to leave, only to have Dean give him a reason to stay and before he knew it, he was right back where he started; up shit creek without a paddle. Today was no exception. He may have allowed Dean access to his body, but that didn't mean he allowed him access to his heart. He had been so angry with him for that night, thinking that this was definitely going to be the end of it all this time. Now here he is, feeling sorry for the boy who'd caused him so much grief. So much for holding grudges…

"I forgive you De. But you've got to stop treating me like I'm your property. If you want to have a relationship with me then things are going to have to change around here."

Dean stared at Sam with an expression that looked suspiciously like defiance. "What kind of things?"

"You know…like all this sexual stuff. We could just be brothers again. Remember how we were before you disappeared? We were happy, weren't we? I mean, I know we've had our ups and downs, but we got through them. We could get that back again, De. You and I could go back to you being my protector and me being the pain in the ass little brother. Remember that? I miss that…I miss you Dean. The old you. The one who would tell me bedtime stories and put me to sleep every night. The one who would kiss all my boo boos away and keep me safe. That's what I want. I want you to go back to being the brother you once were. The brother you've always been. Can you do that?"

Sam watched in silence as Dean's face displayed an overwhelming range of emotions at the proposition he'd just put forth, pain and anger being the most evident. Thinking that Dean probably just needed a moment to take all this in, Sam waited patiently for any type of reaction to surface, preferably a favorable one indicating that he was okay with this new arrangement. After what seemed like ages, his brother finally spoke, the tone of his voice creating a chill in the air that could have frozen Rosewood Manor faster than a thousand Siberian winters.

"Is there someone else?"

_Oh no._ Dean was always temperamental. That was just part of his nature and it was something Sam had always been able to live with. But as soon as possessiveness and jealousy overtook his older brother, he became completely irrational. Sam knew the minute he heard the question that not only was the argument over, but that the result wasn't going to be a good one.

"No Dean," he replied, defeat written all over his face. "There's no one else. I just don't want this kind of physical relationship with you anymore. You're toxic De. You're toxic and you're no good for me…not like this."

The tortured look that replaced the jealous rage Sam saw in his brother's eyes made his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Wanting to comfort the older boy, he made a move to wrap his arms around him, only to be shoved violently towards the wall without warning, the force of the push causing him to fall to his knees in shock.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Sam looked up in horror at this evil thing standing before him, all evidence of what used to be his brother gone from the room. Irises that were once emerald had morphed into the darkest shade of ebony, draining all humanity from Dean's beautiful face and transforming his features into something more sinister. Thin eyebrows furrowed in anger as the full lips Sam once coveted lifted up toward his nose, both movements conveying on the outside what the demon undoubtedly felt on the inside.

Sam cowered in the corner as Dean slowly made his way over to him, the hands he had fisted at his sides turning his knuckles a pale white. "So…you don't want to be with me anymore then, huh? The brother that wasted his time taking care of you when he should have just taken care of himself? The brother that nursed you back to health when you were sick and put your whiny little ass to bed while daddy was off looking for a killer that was more important than his own children? The one who would crawl in bed beside you in the middle of the night when you had your nightmares and hold you while you cried like a little bitch, forgetting the fact that your fucking brother had to go to school the next day? The one who bathed, fed and clothed you when it wasn't even his fucking job? I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU SAMMY! EVERY FUCKING THING I DID WAS FOR YOUR BENEFIT, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT. I PUT MY ENTIRE LIFE ON HOLD JUST TO CARE FOR A BOY WHO APPARENTLY DOESN'T WANNA FUCKING BE WITH ME ANYMORE!"

Sam looked on as Dean's anger reached its peak, the objects he hurled across the room thrown with such force that they all shattered as they hit the wall, the sight resembling the fragmented pieces of Sam's broken heart. Seeing the anguish present on Dean's face forced tears to fall from the younger boy's eyes, the knowledge that he'd been the one to put that look there too much for him to take.

When the last of the room's contents had been overturned, Dean all but ran to Sam's side and dragged him up by his arm, pulling him out of the room and taking him to origins unknown. "Dean?! Dean let me go! Dean stop!"

"You're not fucking going anywhere Samuel. I'll make sure of that," Dean replied angrily, forcing Sam down a set of stairs that led to what appeared to be a dungeon. The acrid stench of mold hit Sam's nostrils with a vengeance, causing his unoccupied hand to involuntarily cover his nose as a means to block the unpleasant smell. Upon reaching the last door to the left, Dean forced it open and threw Sam inside. The sound of the deadbolt had the younger boy pounding on the door in despair.

"Dean!" he screamed, tears soaking the front of his lumpy black sweater. "Dean, why are you doing this? Please open the door. Please!"

"You are going to learn how to fucking behave Samuel!" Dean yelled from the other end, the pain in his cracked voice giving Sam the impression that he was crying. "I've just about had it with your insolence. You don't wanna be with me? Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you leave. I'd rather die than live without you Sammy. I'll kill anyone that tries to take you away from me. I killed that little friend of yours and I'll kill anyone in this house that goes anywhere near you. Now you are going to stay in there until you can learn to respect me. And don't you ever let me hear you speak to me like that ever again. You're mine Sammy. Fucking mine! I'll never let you go. Ever!"

The sound of Dean's receding footsteps echoed through the dungeon, growing more and more distant before finally ceasing altogether, leaving behind a silence that Sam found torturous. Turning around reluctantly, he took in the surroundings of his new prison, hoping to find an imperfection within the foundation of its walls that would enable him to escape this wretched place that his demonic brother called home. The entire room was made of cobblestone, with nothing but an old wooden bench for furniture. The Latin inscriptions that covered the large blocks of stone overlapped, making Sam unable to read the words. There was a tiny window at the very top to his left, but any hope of escaping through the hole it provided was shattered as Sam noticed the bars that blocked his view. Realizing that he was trapped, Sam sat on the bench and put his head in his hands, feeling drained and defeated.

Every single attempt he'd made at denying what he thought was wrong had backfired on him. The incestuous thoughts he'd tried so hard to keep under wraps should have instead been allowed to come to the surface. If he had just given in to what he wanted so badly then none of this would have happened. Instead, he constantly fought against the dark impulses that constantly clouded his brain; all of those fantasies he had of his brother coming back to mock him with its existence by playing over and over in his head and making him relive every false memory ten times over. All he wanted was Dean, and yet he continually denied himself the pleasure of his brother's flesh. He did what he thought was right and this so-called heaven he's heard so much about couldn't do a damn thing in return for his efforts to please their god; _his_ god. Maybe hell was a better master after all…

Sam's head shot straight up as the memory of what Dean had said came bubbling to the surface of his consciousness. Aimee was dead. Dean had killed her and it was all his fault. He knew what was going to happen and yet he let his own desires get in the way. _So it really doesn't matter whether I give into them or not_, Sam thought to himself. _I'm damned either way. _

Anger suddenly boiled through Sam's blood at what Dean had done to his one and only friend. He would find a way to make his brother pay for his transgressions. All he had to do was pretend to be a good boy long enough to catch the demon off guard and when the right time came, he would do the only thing he could think of to end this miserable nightmare in which he found himself, compliments of his wretched brother.

Sam was going to kill Dean Winchester.


	8. Prophetic Visions

**A/N: Hello again guys! Got a new chapter for ya. Just a warning: Dean makes a reference to him and Sam being a bit close before he was taken to hell if you know what I mean so you can skip this chapter if that bothers you. Or just the paragraph lol. As always, hope you enjoy it. Read and review! =D**

Dean sat on the bed with his back pressed against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him, locking his ankles together and staring miserably at the far wall directly in his line of vision. The pillow he clutched in his arms was pressed tightly to his chest, the sweet aroma of his brother's scent filling his nostrils the only comfort he was able to achieve while wallowing in his self-pity. He'd spent the entire night crying, wanting so badly to carry Sam bridal style out of the prison he'd imposed upon him and apologize over and over for letting his temper get the best of him. Morning had crept up without Dean's knowledge, so far gone was he in his misery that he hadn't even noticed an entire night go by until he felt the sun peeking through the red velvet curtains that embraced the dusty windowsill, warming his face with its rays in what seemed like nature's attempt to drastically brighten his dreary disposition.

_Sammy._ The very thought of the boy did terrible things to Dean's emotions, forcing the production of more tears that fell down his cheeks and saturated the pillow he held onto for dear life. All he wanted was for his little brother to love him, a wish that proved more and more impossible as time went on. Ever since Sam was a little boy, Dean had done whatever the child asked of him in the hopes that spoiling his angel would ensure a spot in his life and his heart. He'd lied, cheated, stolen and even killed to make sure his brother was content, all the while promising to never hurt him. He was supposed to be his protector and yet here he was, too busy thinking about his own pain to focus on the fact that he'd just locked little Sammy up in a dungeon because he refused to give in to the demands of a demanding and possessive brother.

Damn that boy. Dean was a fallen angel, a bloodthirsty demon hell-bent on world domination; Azazel's weapon against the forces of light that threatened to overthrow Lucifer, the rightful heir to God's throne. He had a destiny that he was meant to fulfill dammit. He was chosen by Satan himself to see to the destruction of heaven and earth, hell's ultimate weapon against everything that was good and holy. How the hell was he supposed to lead an entire army of demons against God and his pathetic angels when he couldn't even control his own damn heart? A heart that's not even supposed to exist? His entire life has been turned upside down to the point where he didn't know whether he was coming or going and it was all because of that damn boy…his boy. His Sammy.

All the darkness and anger he'd been engulfed in disappeared at the thought of his baby brother, leaving behind an inner peace that felt almost as soothing as Sam's touch. A smile crept along his face as a memory of his brother's grin flashed before his eyes, the corners of his lips curling up in an expression of happiness as he dreamed of whatever it was good little boys dreamed about while sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean remembered driving him up to Selma and almost getting into an accident because of that smile, so transfixed was he on his baby angel's beautiful face that he'd stopped paying attention to the road. That boy was going to be the death of him; of that he was certain.

Dean sighed to himself as he made his way back to his brother, the enormous weight of guilt hanging heavy on his shoulders for the sin he'd committed against his life, his love…his everything. It was then that he realized he had to tell Sam everything he wanted to know. He was tired of keeping secrets from him, however dark they may be. He just hoped that his brother wouldn't turn him away or try to leave. Considering just how much Dean craved Sam, trying to walk away would be a horrible mistake on the young boy's part. After all, a life without Sammy wasn't a life worth living, now was it?

* * *

_The putrid stench of sulfur filled the nose of Lucifer's most prized possession as he proceeded cautiously to his master's throne, kneeling with his head down in a gesture of submission as he eagerly awaited his instructions._

"_Do you know why I called you here Azazel?"_

_Azazel shivered at the sound of his master's voice, the deep rumble reverberating throughout every available surface of hell's kingdom. He often wondered what went on in the minds of the souls on the rack when they heard that sound. The thought of their despair as they were carved into a million pieces made him smile. Maybe one of these days, his master would allow him to torture them himself. Alistair was becoming a bit rusty…_

"_No sir." _

"_I have some good news for you pet. Your daughter has been in the land of the living, watching very carefully over the Winchester family. The child has been born."_

_Azazel shot his head up in surprise, an evil grin forming on his demonic face. "It has begun?"_

"_I trust you know what to do?"_

"_Yes," he replied, the smile he carried disappearing as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "But what about the other one? If Dean is supposed to care about him then he could prove as a distraction. Is there a way that we can perhaps stop him from being born?"_

"_My dear Azazel, not even I have the power to prevent the birth of Samuel. However, I have been allowed a tiny glimpse into the future and well…let's just say it looks somewhat promising." _

_Azazel stared confusedly at his master. "But sir…how can that boy be a good thing? He's going to be an obstacle because of our savior's affinity for him. I won't be able to properly persuade the boy to fulfill his role when he still has love in his heart." _

"_There there," Lucifer replied, petting his slave's head soothingly. "Don't you worry pet. I have plans for our little Sammy. You see, Dean may be the key to our salvation, but Sam may also prove himself useful in fulfilling the prophecy set forth by my own hand. That boy will succumb to the powers of sin; I'll make sure of it. Dean is going to be the key to Samuel's fall from grace. By the time that boy is through with him, he'll be soiled beyond recognition; a mere shell of his former self. He'll be one of us."_

"_I'm sorry but…I'm afraid I don't understand." _

"_You aren't meant to Azazel," Lucifer snapped, his voice hardening in frustration. "Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing. Now be a good little bitch and head on back to Kansas. Our boy king is going to need a watchful eye on him at all times. Who better to provide the necessary task of looking after our chosen one than the demon that's going to be responsible for his downfall? You're going to need to establish trust with Dean, Azazel. He can't come down here unless he's willing. Getting him into that mindset will prove quite difficult as you have previously stated. It's time you thought about what you plan to do about that. We're done here."_

_Being dismissed, Azazel vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Lucifer alone with his dark thoughts. Soon, he promised himself. Soon he would reign over all that God has created. He would rise from the depths of this insufferable hell to take his place as the rightful heir to that bastard's throne. It would all be his…finally. _

"Sammy?"

Dean watched as his little brother clutched his sweater tightly in his fists, completely oblivious to the extra presence in the room. His sweat slicked skin shined in the little bit of sunlight that draped over his body, making him look feverish. Being in the throes of what Dean could only guess was a bad nightmare, he gently awoke the sleeping boy, all the while whispering words of love and praise to soothe him into consciousness.

Sam's eyes fluttered open at the faint sound of his brother's voice, the words he spoke incomprehensible over his heavy breathing. Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself shooting up from the wooden bench he'd fallen asleep on and wrapping his arms around Dean in a bear hug, overly pleased to be out of the dream he'd awakened from.

For one brief moment, everything disappeared; all the sins his brother had committed against him evaporating in a cloud of smoke as he held on tight to the memory of the person Dean used to be. It wasn't until he spoke that Sam was thrust back into the present, the Dean from his memories slowly fading into the odious creature that now wore his brother's face. It was then that everything came back to him with a vengeance, making him tense in the older boy's arms.

"Oh god…are you alright baby boy? Is something wrong?"

Sam recoiled from Dean's touch, disgusted that he had the audacity to ask that question. "Are you kidding? You're seriously going to sit there and ask me if I'm okay? You locked me up in a dungeon Dean!"

Dean looked stunned. "Look Sammy-"

"Don't you Sammy me. I'm so sick and tired of your bullshit Dean. Go away. I don't wanna be anywhere near you. You're a fucking monster."

Sam flinched at the hurt look his brother gave him, hating himself for caring so damn much about the older boy's feelings. How the hell was he supposed to kill the bastard when he could still get that kind of reaction out of him?

"Samuel…I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry honey. Please, you've gotta believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen. Can't…can't we start over? I can make it just like old times. That's what you said you wanted, right? Let me get us back to where we were."

"Oh yeah right," Sam laughed bitterly. "Any preconceived notions I had about our relationship having even a shred of normalcy was shattered the moment you locked me up in this godforsaken dungeon. You became a fucking demon Dean."

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"You killed Aimee!"

"That bitch deserved it! She tried to take you away from me and I just can't…I can't live without you Sammy. I'll die, don't you get it? I'll fucking die!"

Dean fell to his knees before Sam had a chance to react, wrapping his arm's around Sam's waist and burying his face in his belly. Without thinking, he placed his hands on Dean's head, running his fingers through the older boy's short hair. He would have thought Dean a liar had it not been for the tears he could feel soaking his sweater, the wetness of it evidence of his brother's pain. Harming the older boy would be a lot harder than Sam thought. The feelings he still harbored for Dean kept pulling at his heart-strings, playing it like a finely tuned instrument until all he could feel was an odd combination of love and sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. Please don't leave me."

Tears trailed traitorously down Sam's cheeks as he stared at the wall in front of him, the depression he felt creating a black hole of despair deep within his very soul. Hanging his head in defeat, he looked at Dean and smiled.

"Don't worry Dean," he replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Dean smiled possessively at the warm body beneath him, rolling his hips in devilish figure eight patterns and reveling in the tiny groans he got in return for his efforts. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to be so quiet. We're the only ones home right now. C'mon, let it out. Yeah, that's it. Moan for big brother."

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Dean increased the pressure to his groin, rubbing their clothed cocks together as hard as he could to get a reaction out of Sam; a reaction which he gave without thinking.

"Unh…Dean. God, feels so good."

Dean groaned as he felt his climax approaching, every tiny whimper Sam gave sending him closer and closer to the point of no return. Determined to send his baby brother over the edge with him, he leaned down and began whispering filthy words in Sam's ear, making sure to pause between each one long enough to slide his tongue in and out of the boy's mouth, an exquisitely sensual act which seemed to please little Sammy greatly.

"I know you like this, baby boy. Feels so good on your little prick, doesn't it? Love it when De rubs himself all over your tiny little cock? I used to play with it back then too, you know. You'd wake up from those nightmares and I'd put my hand in between your thighs and rub your sweet little dick, loving how daddy never came in to see what was wrong. You were moaning my name loud enough for him to hear and I just kept pleasuring your body until you shuddered and climaxed in my hand. I never stopped, Sam. I would tell my little Sammy that big brother was gonna make it all better and I'd stick my hand inside your pajamas and massage that little cock over and over again. You'd moan and groan and tell me to stop and I'd just keep rubbing and rubbing and rubbing-"

Sam interrupted Dean with a scream, his brother's words ripping his orgasm from him as he clutched at his shoulders for support. Dean's knowing smirk was replaced with an expression of bliss as he followed close behind, whispering Sam's name over and over like a prayer.

"So," Dean said breathlessly. "You forgive me?"

Sam looked at his brother without answering, feeling nothing but shame at having gotten off to Dean's disgusting comments about the things he used to do to him when they were younger. He didn't know what horrified him more: the fact that Dean has been molesting him for lord knows how long, or the fact that he liked it.

"Sammy?"

"Yes Dean," Sam replied, staring up at the ceiling. "I forgive you."

Satisfied with his answer, Dean moved to his side and pulled Sam against his chest, cuddling up close to him and nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck. "So…anything you want me to tell you about what's going on here?"

Sam's ears perked up at that. "Where did you go when you disappeared?"

For a brief moment, there was nothing but silence. Dean was quiet so long, Sam didn't think he was going to answer him.

"Hell."

Sam turned around and gazed intently into Dean's eyes, that familiar feeling of sympathy returning once more to reclaim its place in his troubled heart.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"There was a demon named Azazel and he brought me down there. That's all you need to know."

"But why did he take you away from me?" Sam asked, trying to stop the flow of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Do you have any idea what I went through when you left? I looked everywhere for you Dean. Dad told me you had to go but he didn't tell me where and I just…I was a wreck without you big brother."

Dean frowned at Sam's words, hating that his leaving had caused his baby boy so much pain. "I want to tell you Sammy. I do, it's just…I know you'll want to run far away from me when I do and I can't have that, not now. I promise when the time is right, you'll know. I just need you to be patient with me until then. Can you do that for me?"

Even as Dean asked the question, Sam found himself knowing the answer. He'd gladly put off all thoughts of killing the one thing that's always meant so much to him if there was even an inkling of possibility that he could get his brother back to the person he used to be. Grabbing Dean's face in his hands, he leaned in to press their lips together in a chaste yet erotic kiss.

"Yes. Yes I can wait."

* * *

_Sam knew he was dreaming the minute he opened his eyes and found himself in a post-apocalyptic earth, the world around him hardly recognizable with all the dead bodies that surrounded him. Blood rained from the sky as the angels of heaven fell dead upon the ground, their crimson-stained wings spread out over the filthy pavement. Noticing a figure up ahead, Sam moved towards what appeared to be a man covered in blood, holding the dead body of a boy who looked shockingly like him. _

_A voice in the distance broke Sam out of his trance, the origin of it unknown. "It is finished, Dean. God is no more."_

_Dean? Sure enough, the figure turned around to reveal himself as Sam's brother, staring at the owner of the voice with tears in his eyes. He was holding…oh god, Sam thought to himself. He's holding me._

"_You made me kill my brother. My little Sammy. How am I supposed to survive without him?"_

"_You will make due, my pet; for you have achieved greatness. You should be celebrating in your victory. You have become much more than what you used to be. This pain you feel will pass, I promise you. You just need to let go. Now come…enjoy the fruits of you labor."_

_Looking down at Sam, Dean placed the softest of kisses to his forehead before setting him down on a large pillar, grabbing a match out of his pocket and setting his body on fire. Sam felt sick as he watched himself burn, tears pouring down his face in thin rivulets. _

"_Goodbye Sammy," Dean whispered. _

"_No!" Sam shouted, running up to Dean in an effort to get his attention. "I'm still here Dean! I'm still here!" _

_Sam looked on horrified as Dean walked away, completely oblivious to the presence of his younger brother. His body faded into darkness, leaving Sam shouting after him in a vain attempt to get him to come back. _

"_Dean, don't! I'm still here! I'm still here!" _

"SAM?! SAMMY?!"

Sam shot straight up in bed at the sound of his brother's voice, his wide eyes blinking their confusion into the dark room as he tried to focus on Dean's location. Finding him by his side, he threw himself at the older boy and clutched to his body; refusing to let go.

"Sammy? Baby, are you okay?"

Sam squeezed tighter in response, the elation that came with being in Dean's arms a welcome feeling compared to the despair brought on by his wretched nightmare. "I missed you Dean. God, I love you so much."

Dean smiled at Sam's words, kissing his head in a gesture meant to soothe. "What exactly brought this on? Another nightmare?"

Sam nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I want…I want you, Dean."

Dean smiled. "You have me."

Pulling away to look into his brother's eyes, Sam felt a need burn within him at the sight of his lover, an insane surge of lust tearing down his defenses to the point where the only thing he could think about were Dean's hands on his body.

"I want you to pleasure me, Dean. I want…I want you."

Dean groaned at Sammy's request, gently laying his brother on their bed and stripping off his clothes. Before Sam had a chance to catch his bearings, Dean's mouth was on his cock, the warm suction causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh god…oh baby…_more_."

Dean hummed around him, the vibrations sending him into another fit of lust which became stronger as the head of his dick touched the back of his brother's throat. He watched transfixed as Dean's cheeks hallowed, sucking harder and harder until Sam thought he was going to pass out from the pressure.

"Dean," Sam groaned, fisting his hands in the older boy's hair and whimpering when his head began to bob slowly up and down. Everything Dean did sent a pulse of electricity through Sam's body, each nerve ending tingling with the delicious sensations brought on by his brother's talented mouth.

"Dean…please."

Taking his mouth off of his baby brother, Dean stood up and slowly began to strip each layer of clothing off one by one.

"I know what you want baby," Dean whispered seductively. "And I'm gonna give it to you."

Having shed all of his clothing, Dean crawled up Sam's body on all fours, placing kisses all over his skin along the way.

"Hand me that bottle on the nightstand, will ya?"

Sam's lust-clouded brain short-circuited, the question Dean asked falling on deaf ears. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Dean chuckled. "I'll do it."

Sam watched as Dean grabbed a tiny bottle of what appeared to be some kind of lubricant. _The hell is that for?_

"It's for your cock Sammy."

Sam smiled. "So what? You can read minds now?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

Dean popped the cap off the bottle and, without taking his eyes off Sammy, drizzled some onto the palm of his hand; the action coupled with the eye contact making the whole thing surprisingly sensual. Sam moaned when Dean spread it all over his cock, the cold liquid a pleasurable contrast to the heat generating from his brother's hand.

Dean smiled as he threw the bottle on the floor, straddling Sam's hips and suspending his ass over his little brother's cock.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked, feeling frightened.

"I'm gonna fuck you Sammy," Dean replied softly, sliding his brother into himself in one quick motion.

The look on little Sammy's face was priceless: wide eyes and mouth frozen in an expression of tortured lust, flushed cheeks that took on an even rosier glow as Dean began to slowly move up and down on his baby's dick; the burn from the stretch making him groan in satisfaction.

"Can't talk can you, Sammy? Tell me baby, how does my ass feel? Is it tight around your cock? You like it when I ride you?"

Sam stared at his brother in shock as his hands instinctively latched on to the older boy's hips hard enough to leave marks. The amount of pleasure he felt was too intense for his virgin body to handle, the tight, wet heat surrounding him making him see stars.

"Talk to me Sammy," Dean demanded, breath hitching as his little brother unintentionally hit that sweet spot inside of him.

"Dean," Sam sobbed, overwhelmed by the friction between his legs. "No more. Please…it's too much. I can't handle it."

"Oh, but you will. You know why? Cause you love it when your big brother rides that little dick, don't you? Love how I roll my hips with you inside of me. Love it when I bounce on your virgin cock. You love everything I do to you, baby boy. Don't you dare try to fucking deny it."

Sam groaned as his head fell to the pillow in defeat. Dean's words made him realize he was fighting a losing battle, and with his brother slip sliding up and down on his erection, he knew the sensation was going to make him too weak to do much more than just lie there and take it.

Dean grinned victoriously as he bent the younger boy to his will, the look of submission on his face one hell of an aphrodisiac.

"Such a good boy," Dean whispered as he continued to slowly slide up and down, the feeling causing them to shiver blissfully. "Such a…_goood_…_boooy_. Oh…oh Sammy. Sammy…Sammy…_Sammy."_

Dean increased the speed of his movements as he came hard all over Sam's chest, his inner walls constricting around the cock inside of him hard enough to trigger his brother's orgasm. Dean sighed in pleasure as he leaned down to entwine his tongue with Sam's , the kissing insignificant compared to the feeling of his little brother thrusting involuntarily inside his body.

"Hmm, that's it baby boy," Dean purred, lying perfectly still while his brother worked himself through the aftershocks. "Impale your big brother with you hard cock. You know I like it like that baby. Just like that. Ah yeah, that's my boy. So good Sammy. So good. Want me to move my hips baby? Work that sexy prick inside my tight little ass? Cause I'll do it for you, angel. I'll do anything for you, work you so good. "

Sam let out a loud drawn out moan, the sound making Dean's cock twitch in renewed interest. "Is that a yes?"

Sam's eyes closed in response, the sudden need to sleep overwhelming. "Sleepy Dean."

"Then sleep sugar," Dean replied softly, kissing his brother's cheek as he too drifted off into unconsciousness; barely registering Sam's last words before being overtaken by darkness.

"I love you De."


	9. Azazel

"_De? Do you love me?"_

_Ever since Dean had befriended the pretty girl across the street from Bobby's house, it was always the same. Whenever Erika was around he would plaster himself to Dean's side, doing everything in his power to divert his older brother's attention away from the cute little brunette who seemed to have captured Dean's heart. For the first time in his life, it seemed that Sam was insanely jealous of another human being. _

_Dean, who found his brother's envy completely and utterly adorable, would always purposefully pursue the little girl to get a rise out of him. Watching little Sammy fold his arms across his chest and puff out his bottom lip gave Dean a sense of security. Seeing Sam jealous ensured that he would always be number one in his baby brother's life, that no other human being on the planet would ever be able to take his place as the object of Sam's affection. The feeling, of course, was overwhelmingly mutual. But while he loved his younger brother more than life itself, it seemed Erika really did end up attracting the older Winchester with her cute little button nose and her infectious smile. So much so, that he ended up spending all of his free time with the girl, unknowingly neglecting little Sammy and therefore leaving the boy up to his own devices. _

_It was starting to get unbearable for Sam, Dean could tell. He also knew that his brother was upset with him for once again wanting to go over and spend time with Erika. But Dean needed some time to get away from the obligations thrust upon him at such an early age by his wretched father, and kissing a pretty girl's soft lips for the first time seemed as good a distraction as any. However, just as he was about to leave for his rendezvous, little Sammy picked that exact moment to walk into the living room and spring up a question like the one he'd just asked on his unsuspecting older brother._

_Turning around to face the love of his life, Dean stared at Sam in awe, a mixture of hurt and disbelief clouding his features. _

"_Of course I love you, baby boy. I love you more than anything in the world, you stupid little shit! Why would you ask me something like that?"_

"_Because you're always with that girl and you never spend time with me anymore."_

"_Sammy," Dean murmured, walking up to Sam and wrapping his arms around him. "I do like her. But I'll never feel the same way about her as I do you. I just…I just want to get out for a while that's all. I need some time away from everything here. It has nothing to do with the way I feel about you."_

_Sam ripped himself from his brother's arms, looking angrier than Dean could ever remember seeing him. _

"_Oh, so you being only eight and having to take care of your four-year-old pain in the butt brother is a burden to you, is it? Well, FINE THEN. You go and be with your little girlfriend and leave me alone. I don't love you anymore. Maybe I'll find someone else to spend all my time with and I'll make sure to completely ignore you when I'm with them. You can take a backseat and THEY can be my everything."_

_Dean's face made a number of transformations while listening to Sammy's tirade, each emotion warring within him just as powerful as the others: shock, confusion, pain. His brother's sadness filled Dean with an enormous amount of guilt and sorrow, hating the fact that it was him that implanted all of that grief into his boy's life just because he befriended someone else. Upon hearing that Sam planned to find someone else to love more than him, all of those other emotions flew out the window to make way for the sudden rage he felt at the thought of anyone else being the center of Sam's world. He allowed that idea to sink in. Someone else touching Sam, making him smile, making him…happy. Just thinking about a life without his brother caused Dean to fall to the ground in agony, emptying the contents of his stomach all over the living room floor. _

"_DEAN!" Sam screamed, rushing to the older boy's side and running his little hand up and down his brother's back. "I didn't mean it! I swear! Please stop throwing up. I won't go away with anyone else, I promise! I just said that cause I knew you wouldn't want me with someone who wasn't you. I wanted to get closer to you. Please stop! I love you!"_

_Dean waited until his body was done releasing everything inside his stomach to fling himself at Sam, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing like his brother would disappear if he didn't hold on tight. He started to cry then, heart wrenching sobs that resulted in little Sammy crying right along with him. _

"_Oh god, Sammy. I'm so fucking sorry baby boy. You can't leave me. I'll die without you. I'll fucking die!"_

"_I'll never leave you. I promise I won't," Sam whispered._

_Dean continued to hold his baby angel, waiting until his tears subsided before revisiting everything Sam had said to him earlier. The anger he felt at his brother's words returned as he once again thought of what losing the boy to someone else would do to him. Feeling very jealous and possessive, Dean moved his arms to wrap around Sam's and squeezed his brother with the kind of grip that would put a boa constrictor to shame. When he heard the younger boy's surprised gasp, he shoved him up against the wall, not being able to do much of anything for the next few minutes besides stand there and stare at the shocked look on little Sammy's face. _

"_You think anyone else is gonna love you the way I do little brother?" Dean asked spitefully, his mouth developing into a nasty sneer as he slowly made his way over to Sam. "You think someone else is going to put up with your shit? Guess again. You're not going anywhere, baby boy. I'll die before I allow you to go ANYWHERE without me. Nobody is taking you away from me, god dammit! I'll chain you to the bed if I have to. As a matter of fact, I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do."_

_Grabbing Sam and throwing him over his shoulder, Dean dragged his brother kicking and screaming into the bedroom they shared together. Throwing him on the mattress, Dean straddled his hips and held him in place while he waited for Sam to stop struggling. When he went limp beneath his body, Dean looked into his little brother's eyes and noticed something in them that he never thought he'd ever see: fear. His baby boy was afraid of him. The realization of that caused him to immediately jump off of Sam and stare down in horror at what he'd just tried to do to the most important person in his life, the only thing in this world that Dean had ever given a damn about. _

"_De? Are…are you okay?" _

_Sam looked positively terrified. His whole body shook as he slowly sat up in bed, never taking his eyes off his older brother. The shivers, the fright, the mistrust…it all sent Dean flying over the edge. Making up his mind to disappear, he mumbled something about him having to leave and fled the room. Charging out the front door, he ran down the street until his little legs couldn't carry him any further and finally collapsed beside a tree, sliding to the floor before bursting into tears as everything about his wretched life flashed right in front of his eyes. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. His anger easily clouded his judgment, he was filled with so much hate for humanity that it made it hard for him to breathe, and the thought of anyone getting close to Sammy sent him into a blinding rage._

_**Sammy**__. He was the cause of all this, wasn't he? He was the only thing Dean wanted so he was the only one capable of producing an emotion out of him that wasn't pure hatred. These strong feelings he had for the boy weren't normal…were they? It must have been his father's fault. He was the one who forced Dean to take care of that kid, making him love the child to the point of madness. Why couldn't he do his job as a father and take care of his own damn son for a while? But even as Dean asked the question, he already knew the answer. He was in much too deep, never allowing John or anyone else for that matter to go anywhere near little Sammy. John couldn't take care of Sam; Dean's possessiveness towards the boy wouldn't allow it. So he smothered him, which was probably not a good idea considering the poor child didn't have any friends because of his older brother. He couldn't even take care of himself. Dean did everything for his baby angel. But that had to stop, didn't it? Unless Dean wanted his love for the boy to consume him completely, leaving nothing else inside him except for Sammy. God, what was wrong with him? _

_Dean was so caught up in his miserable existence that he didn't even register the approaching footsteps coming his way until the person was standing right in front of him. Looking up from where he sat, he noticed a man staring at him, a man who produced a gasp out of his parted lips as he took in the yellow eyes glittering brightly beneath the pale moonlight. He didn't know who this guy was, but one thing was for certain…he scared him. Scared him so much that he didn't even hear the words that came out of the gentleman's mouth until he felt himself being kicked at with the toe of the man's boot. _

"_Hello Dean," he said._

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_Oh, I know a lot about you, young man. You're a very special boy. Did you know that?" _

_Dean shook his head, making sure to keep his mouth shut so as not to interrupt. The man with the yellow eyes didn't seem to like that however, so he sat down beside the younger boy and asked him why he was out here this late at night. Dean just shrugged, looking down at his hands in order to avoid eye contact with the stranger, not trusting him as far as he could throw him. _

"_You don't know, huh? Well allow me to guess. YOU'RE here because you're trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Your anger scares the living hell out of you, you've been burdened with a weight no child should ever have to bear and you have to deal with all of this on your own because you don't have anybody who could provide you with any kind of guidance. Am I right?" _

_Dean gaped open-mouthed at the stranger in response, obviously shell-shocked at the accuracy with which he pinpointed all of his woes. "What are you? You a mind reader or something?"_

_The man with the yellow eyes smiled sinisterly at him in response, forcing a full-bodied shiver that he felt within every fiber of his being.. "Yeah…something like that."_

"Dean? Are you okay?"

The sound of Sam's voice pulled Dean from his musings, having been too engrossed in his memories to even register his brother's presence as he leaned against the doorway of their bedroom. That boy was becoming quite the little ninja, often entering places with such sneaky precision that his presence usually remained undetected, leaving the other occupant of the room completely at his mercy. It was starting to get a bit unsettling.

"Can't you ever knock?" he snapped.

"Meeeow. What the hell crawled up your ass and died? Oh, wait I get it. You got what you wanted from me last night so now I can piss off, right?"

Dean tensed. "Is that what you think?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders in response, making Dean's heart clench painfully in his chest. He knew he'd been neglecting his brother lately, taking the boy every night since he stole his virginity only to shove him away when morning came, afraid of getting closer to him than he already was. His attraction to his brother was one thing, but ever since he came back from hell, the feelings he'd developed for the child went well beyond his usual obsession. He always knew he was in love with Sam, but this…this was becoming too much. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was him. The little dimples that formed on his cheeks when he smiled, the way he chewed his bottom lip when he was nervous, the intense concentration he possessed as he sat on the windowsill reading whichever of Dean's books were within reach of his eager hands. Everything about the boy chipped away at the ice that entrapped his frozen heart, forcing it to pump the love and desire he still harbored for his brother through every vein existing within his once lifeless body. He'd tried everything he could to reverse the transformation he felt taking place inside him, the most drastic being to push away the one responsible for making it happen, tragically to no avail. There was no possible way he could ever refuse that damn child when he looked at him the way he did. It was almost as if his angel knew the effect he had on him, a thought Dean hoped never to be true. Sam must never know the power he had over his older brother. Nobody could…

"Come here baby," Dean murmured softly.

Sam remained firmly in place, ignoring his brother's protests.

"Aww c'mon Sam. Don't be like that. Come here and let your big brother make it all better."

"I don't think so," Sam admonished. "You're just going to do disgusting things to me again. You're going to f…make love to me."

Dean smiled playfully at his little angel, greatly amused by his innocence. "You mean fuck you, don't you?"

Sam blushed.

"I don't understand why you can't just say it Sam. There's nothing wrong with fucking. We do it all the time."

"That's cause you're always touching me. It's not like I can turn you down or anything."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I have never forced you to do anything you didn't already want yourself and I certainly don't remember hearing you complain when you were buried ball deep in my ass. As I recall, you seemed to like it very much. Now why don't you bring that talented little prick over here so I can swallow it whole."

_Great_, Dean thought to himself as he watched his brother dart out of the room. _So much for me getting laid._

* * *

"Dinner is served, sir."

Dean gave Sam a weary glance as they sat at the table to eat their supper, worried that the boy might not want to sit next to him because of what happened earlier. Dean's fears were quieted, however, when he received a tiny smile from his brother as he sat in the seat beside him. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding since Sam first walked through the door, relieved that he no longer had to worry about getting the cold shoulder from the love of his life over his perverted tongue.

Sam looked apprehensively at the food Heathcliff had prepared, unsure what to make of it. "What is it?"

"Escargot. It's a delicacy."

Sam made a face. "Gross."

Dean smiled at his brother's rude disposition. "Stop being such a little asshole and just eat, would ya?"

"Not yet," Heathcliff replied. "Our guest of honor has yet to arrive. He said he'd be here at six o'clock sharp but it seems he's late."

Dean looked confused. "I'm sorry…who's joining us exactly?"

"Azazel."

Every head in the dining room turned to follow the sound of the person who spoke, shocked to see their actual topic of conversation resting casually against the doorway, a smirk firmly in place on his diabolical face as his yellow eyes focused directly on Sam.

Dean's eyes darted from Azazel to his brother suspiciously, disturbed that the other demon had taken such a personal interest in his boy. _Why the hell is Sam looking at him like that anyway?_

Azazel cautiously approached Sam as he made his way across the room, careful not to spook the frightened boy as he was in no mood to deal with Dean's insufferable petulance. Kneeling by the child's side, he carefully reached his hand out to brush Sam's bangs away from his face, gazing intently into the boy's hazel eyes.

"You must be little Sammy Winchester. My, my, my…aren't you a beautiful boy? I'll bet the girls are just crazy about you." A glance in Dean's direction told him he was treading on thin ice, the scowl present on his face giving him a sinister appearance that Azazel greatly appreciated. Deciding to push just a little bit further, he slowly pressed his nose up against Sam's neck to take in his scent, groaning softly at the pleasant assault on his nostrils. Sam's breath hitched in response to the sudden closeness, adding fuel to the fire the demon felt burning deep within his loins.

"Hmm, your aroma is intoxicating. Oh yes…you certainly possess the ability to attract members of the female persuasion. Tell me, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

A possessive growl formed involuntarily in Dean's throat at Azazel's question, causing everyone at the table to turn their heads in the older boy's direction. "Get away from him."

Azazel stared menacingly at Dean, yellow eyes hardening at the tone of the boy's voice. "Why?"

Dean got up to stand in between Sam and Azazel, looking down at the other demon with a combination of anger and rebellion. Staring the older man down stubbornly, he bent forward a couple of inches to speak with as much malice as he could muster, hoping like hell to get his point across to the evil bastard that had ruined his life. "He's mine."

Azazel and Dean stared at one another in a silent battle of wills, each one waiting to see who would break eye contact first. The older man smiled as he took in this interesting display of dominance, greatly amused at the lengths Dean would go to prove his possession over his baby brother. Standing up to his full height, Azazel turned and walked out of the room, stopping to spit out over his shoulder, "You know Dean, you outta be careful how you speak to me. You of all people should know what lengths I will go to get my revenge on whoever dares to show me any kind of disrespect. I'd really hate for you to wake up one morning and have everything you care about taken away from you."

Dean waited until Azazel had exited the room before turning to face Sam, hating the tears he saw forming in his beautiful eyes.

Well, he replied dryly. "So much for dinner."

* * *

Sam leaned against the bathroom tiles as water poured in thick rivulets down his aching back, the scalding heat a welcome distraction against the pulsing surge of pain attacking his abused temples. Thoughts of earlier that evening began to creep into his mind as he revisited the night Dean had revealed to him where he'd been all those years he was gone. He had been so livid about Dean being in hell that he hadn't even registered the name of the man who'd been haunting his dreams when it came out of his brother's lips. He could kick himself in the ass for that now. Why the man came to Selma was a mystery Sam was eager to find out, hoping against hope that the reason would have something to do with the nature of his dreams, as he was almost certain that Azazel knew something about them.

Sam jumped when he felt hands massage his shoulders, turning to face a very sour faced Dean.

"Dean! Oh god…you scared me."

Dean just continued to stare at Sam, the anger he saw on his face transforming into a worried expression that scared Sam.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked warily.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just really tired."

Dean pulled Sam into his arms without warning, pressing their naked bodies up against each other as the hot water pounded against the skin attached to their entwined limbs. They stayed like that for so long that Sam was beginning to think Dean would never want to move again. After what seemed like forever, Dean suddenly whispered shakily into Sam's ear, the words soothing the panic he'd felt rising steadily in his heart since the arrival of that horrible demon.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Sam."

Smiling against Dean's shoulder, Sam squeezed his brother tight enough that he could hear his breath hitch. "Promise?"

Dean moved his head to lock their lips together in a hard kiss, moaning softly at how easily his baby brother yielded to him. It was at that moment, with Sam wrapped in his possessive arms, that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to do whatever it took to protect this boy, even if he had to die to do it.

Resting their foreheads together, he gazed intently into the eyes of his beloved angel. His life…his love…his Sammy.

"I promise."


	10. Take Me, Possess Me

**A/N: Hi guys! Got another chapter for you. I'm really happy about this one and I was actually debating on whether or not the twist I wanted to happen would be useful in the story and it didn't take me long to decide that, yes, it would. Hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. Things are crazy here and sometimes I don't have as much time as I'd like to work on my stories. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and to the person who complimented my profile picture: I KNOW! It's friggin' adorable! Thanks again to my loyal readers. You all rock! =)**

"Dammit Sammy! Open the goddamn door!"

Alistair smirked as he watched the ongoing argument between the Winchester brothers, feeding off of the chaos inside the house like a parasite feeds off its human host. What made this situation even more appetizing was knowing that he was the one responsible for the bickering between the boys, his snide little comments to Sam about Dean taking everything little Sammy loved away from him and forcing him to become nothing more than his personal sex slave turning one brother against the other. He knew he was being bad, that Azazel would disapprove of the boys fighting when they should be banding together, but he just couldn't help himself. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Besides, if they couldn't bring Sam to the dark side then he'd need to tear the boys apart anyway so why not give his manipulative powers a little practice run?

"No!" Sam screamed, pressing his back against the door while stubbornly refusing to allow his demon of a brother access into their bedroom. "I hate you!"

"Sammy, you are acting like a petulant child. Now you open this fucking door or so help me god, I'll-"

Sam's laugh interrupted Dean's angry tirade, the sound making his blood boil. "God? You want to talk about god? Are you fucking serious?"

"Watch your mouth, young man!"

"Oh that's rich! I can't swear but it's okay for you to spend every waking moment fucking me into oblivion? It's sure as hell okay for me to swear when I'm begging my scumbag of a brother to ride my cock faster. Or when I'm moaning about how good it feels to be inside your tight ass. You sure as hell love that shit, don't you? Well fuck you, Dean!"

Dean's eyes flashed black at his brother's dirty mouth, the urge to beat the boy overwhelming. "Samuel Winchester, you know very damn well that I could force this fucking door open if I wanted to. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's entirely up to you but I'm warning you now kid, you really don't wanna fucking test me. Not today."

"Ooh I'm fucking shaking in my sneakers. Sneakers that my father bought for me a week before YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! All you do is ruin everything. I don't want you anymore. I fucking hate you. I HATE YOU!"

"THAT'S IT!" Dean screamed, using his powers to send both Sam and the door reeling across the room. "I have had all I can take from you, Samuel. It's about time you learned some fucking respect. I don't care what I have to do to keep you in line but one thing's for sure; you're gonna mind me, whether you fucking like it or not."

"Oh yeah?" Sam responded, his icy tone pissing off Dean even more. Walking up to his brother, Sam poked at his chest with his index finger. "You just go ahead and try it. I fucking dare you!"

The smile Dean gave Sam immediately made him realize that he'd just made a huge mistake. Daring a demon to do anything was _always_ a mistake.

"Very well," Dean replied icily, taking Sam's hand and dragging him out of the bedroom with enough force to make him trip on his own feet.

"Alistair?! I'm taking him upstairs. See that we're not disturbed."

The authority in Dean's voice made Alistair smile. "See?" he said to Heathcliff, the both of them watching as Dean disappeared down the hall. "That was almost too easy. Damn I'm good."

* * *

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? Don't do this. Please don't do this."

Dean, having lit the last candle in the bedroom, turned to stare lustily at the pleading boy lying naked above red silk sheets, his legs forcibly spread open by Dean's demonic powers. The firelight cast a pulchritudinous glow on Sam's skin, the reflection of the flames making his irises shine brightly in the dim room. He was beautiful, the innocence displayed all over his face doing nothing to fan the flames of lust that burned deep within Dean's loins. He would have this boy, that much was certain. Sammy might not realize it yet, but he wanted this just as badly as his older brother did.

And Dean was gonna give it to him. He was going to give it to him all night long.

A deep rumble of thunder shook the house as Dean made his way over to Sam, the boy's frightened expression melting his icy heart. "Shh, baby. Don't worry about that. It's just a little thunder."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, his face a mixture of fear and desperation. "Dean…don't do this. Please don't do this. I can't take it anymore. We shouldn't be doing any of it. I feel…dirty when we get like this."

"Hush baby boy," Dean whispered, turning on the radio in hopes of soothing the spooked boy. Nirvana's Lake of Fire blared through the speakers as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, loving the sound of the gasp he got in return. "I'm gonna make this so good for you."

Sam moaned as he watched himself slide in and out of his brother's fist, the delicious friction making his hips buck involuntarily into Dean's hand. "Stop…don't."

"I don't think you want me to stop Sammy," Dean murmured, increasing the speed of his strokes. Seeing Sam all spread open and completely at his mercy drove him to the brink of madness, forcing words out of his mouth that he didn't have the strength to hold back. "I think you like it when I rub that sweet little dick of yours. You loved it when we were little too, you know. Sometimes I'd climb on top of you at night when your daddy was asleep in the next room, and I'd rotate my hips until you woke up. I loved the surprised look on your face, Sam. You'd look up into my eyes with your lips parted and it drove me fucking crazy. I'd slide my tongue in and out of your mouth then, humping that sweet cock over and over, whispering filthy words in between kisses to get you all hot and bothered. I'd tell you what a dirty little boy you were, how you loved having big brother give your hard little prick such exquisite pleasure. I'd keep at it Sam. I wouldn't stop until I'd brought my baby boy to climax, loving it when you screamed your orgasm into my mouth. You'd keep moaning '_De, ooh De. It feels so good, big brother_' and it would send me over the edge. You probably did it on purpose, dirty slut that you are. You like being my little whore, don't you? Like it when I talk about all the times I violated my little brother in the dark? Sometimes John would hear your moans, but he knew to stay in that fucking bedroom though, didn't he? I'd kill him if he ever interrupted me when I was pleasuring my baby brother's sweet little cock. You love this, don't you? I know you do. You can try to deny it all you want but we both know what a whore you are. Say it, Sammy. Say you're my whore."

Sam's face contorted in pleasure at his brother's words, the little bit of fight he had left draining out of him with each stroke of Dean's talented hand. "I'm…I'm your wh-whore."

"What was that?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm your whore."

Dean slid down Sam's body until he was eye level with his hole, licking a long stripe up the sensitive flesh until he felt his brother shudder under his tongue. "You wanna come, Sammy? Then say it like you mean it. C'mon baby. Tell big brother you're his whore. Say it, baby. Fucking say it."

Sam's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt himself plummeting toward the point of no return, the first waves of his orgasm washing over him with so much force that he saw sparks burst beneath his eyelids. He heard his brother's growl through the haze of lust clouding his brain, the sound of Dean's voice echoing in his ears as the pleasure intensified.

"SAY IT!"

"I'M YOUR WHORE!" Sam screamed, fisting Dean's hair as the older boy placed his mouth over Sam's erection, swallowing every ounce of come that pulsated from his swollen dick. His brother's lips soothed him through his aftershocks, keeping every inch inside his mouth until Sam pushed him away.

Dean smirked at the bliss written all over Sam's face, the knowledge that he was the one to put that look there increasing the already intense surge of lust he felt stirring deep within his belly. After making sure Sam was good and wet, he placed soft kisses up the boy's body until he was gazing deeply into his hazel eyes.

"I love you Sammy," Dean whispered before plunging inside Sam in one fluid motion, the scorching heat surrounding his thick cock making him groan. He could feel Sam shaking as he began to move, each tiny thrust bringing him closer and closer to a euphoria he'd never thought himself capable of feeling.

Sam locked his ankles around Dean's thighs, turning his head to the side as he succumbed to the pleasure he had no choice but to accept. He could feel his lips parting as he began to whimper, the intense sensation that came with being slowly fucked too much to handle. His tiny whimpers morphed into soft groans as the act went on, the thrusting becoming deeper and harder.

"Ooh Sammy," Dean groaned, sucking his mark into Sam's neck. "You like what I'm doing to you, baby boy?"

Sam moaned loudly as his brother's movements intensified. "Dean. Ah, De. _Oooh…Deeean._"

Dean smirked as he looked down at the sight of his baby brother; head tilted to the side, eyes closed, mouth and legs wide open, face contorted in pleasure as his hands rested loosely on Dean's shoulders. He was beautiful, every single inch of him exhibiting an angelic radiance that nothing in existence would ever possess. He was the epitome of perfection, completely and wholeheartedly devoid of flaws. Where most of the world tried too hard to conceal their blemishes, Sam had the luxury of being spared from the curse of impurity, his entire body capable of bringing people to tears with its paradisiacal brilliance.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Dean whispered, licking a long line up the boy's parted lips.

Sam's eyes remained closed, the feeling of his brother's thrusts sending his body into convulsive spasms of ecstasy. "Dean," he moaned.

Watching the effect he was having on his baby brother, Dean slowed the speed of his movements, sliding in and out of Sam's body at a leisurely pace. He pulled out slowly, making sure the angel beneath him felt every inch slide carefully out of his body before ramming back in hard, smiling in satisfaction as Sam moaned obscenely, digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders. The boy hadn't moved from his position the entire time they made love, keeping his eyes closed and his head turned to the side to better concentrate on the pleasure Dean was gifting him with.

"Sammy," Dean groaned. "Look at me baby. I wanna see you."

Sam ignored his brother's command, moaning every time he felt Dean push inside of him.

Dean felt an intense surge of jealousy at his own cock, the knowledge that Sam was paying more attention to the feeling it gave him instead of Dean making his blood boil. His brother's moaning grew louder, the sound causing him to still his hips in an envious rage.

Sam squirmed underneath his brother helplessly, opening his eyes and blinking his confusion up at the older boy. "Dean? Why'd you stop? God…please don't stop."

"I want you to look at me, Sammy. I want you concentrating on _me_, not my dick."

Sam nodded his assent, desperate for his brother's touch. "Dean," he whispered. "Please…please don't stop."

Dean smiled devilishly at Sam, eyes gleaming with malicious intent. "Maybe I should. You love the feeling of my cock massaging you from the inside, don't you?"

Sam whimpered in response, the involuntary rotation of his hips making Dean smile. "I think I should stop giving you that long, slow screw you seem to be loving so much. You may love my cock, but you don't seem to realize that I'm the one controlling its movements. I'm a jealous lover, Sammy. I want you paying attention to _me_. You're mine, baby. I don't want to fucking share you with anyone or anything. I don't care how much I love pleasuring you, I'll stop everything if I think for one second that you care more about the feeling my body gives yours than you do me."

Sam looked up at his brother guiltily, hating himself for the panic that flooded him at the older boy's words. "I'm sorry, De. It's just that…you've never done this to me before and you just…you just feel so _good_, big brother."

"_Oh Sammy_," Dean moaned, sliding in and out of his brother's body. "I want you to feel me, baby. I don't ever want to deny you the pleasure of my body. It's not that I don't want you to enjoy me, cause I do. You enjoy me, don't you angel?"

"_Oh yeah_," Sam moaned lustily.

"Then keep your eyes on me. Never forget who's doing this to you, who's making you feel so good. Nobody could ever make you feel this good, Sammy. Nobody knows your body like I do. You want somebody else making you feel this way?"

No De," Sam replied breathlessly. "Only you. Only ever gonna be you."

"Fuckin' right it's only gonna be me ," Dean groaned, loving the sound of Sam's shivery moans. "You belong to me. I own you. I'll kill anyone that tries to take you away from me. I'm the only one who knows how to give little Sammy what he likes. God, look at my little whore. Your first time being penetrated and it's all you can think about. My angel is such a slut for my cock. You can act as innocent as you want but at the end of the day, you're gonna be begging big brother to fuck your asshole raw, aren't you? You like it when I fuck that greedy little hole of yours?"

"Yeah, De. Love being fucked by you. God, go faster. Please go faster. Take me, big brother. Take me...possess me..._own_ me," Sam moaned, crying out into Dean's mouth as his brother gave into his request.

Dean smirked as he fucked his little brother, nailing his prostate with lethal precision on each thrust. "You like this, baby? God, you're such a slut. Look at you, moaning like the whore you are. Like it when big brother fucks your tight little asshole with his huge cock? Yeah, I know you do. Fuckin' love that shit, don't you?"

Sam cried out as the pleasurable sensation worsened, his brother's words adding more fuel to the fire burning in his belly. "Dean…please," he sobbed. "Stop it. I'm gonna…god Dean. You're gonna make me cum."

"But I want you to come, Sammy," Dean murmured, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "My baby boy. My sweet baby boy. So innocent. You're such a good boy. Give me your come, angel. I want it so fucking badly. Give yourself to me. I need to have you. I swear I'll die if you don't give it to me. Do it, Sammy. Fucking do it."

Dean slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth, covering his screams as he came hard all over Dean's stomach. His muscles clenched around Dean's swollen cock, triggering his own orgasm as he thrust hard into Sam's body. "You feel so fucking good Sammy," Dean sobbed. "My baby…my angel…my world. I love you. I love you so fucking much. Oh god…oh, Sam. Oh god, Sammy."

Sam dug his nail's into his brother's back as Dean buried his face in his neck, thrusting so hard it was almost uncomfortable. Sam held his brother tight as he stilled inside of him, both brothers gasping hard into the skin of the other.

"I love you Sammy," Dean whispered, nosing the boy's sweaty bangs.

Sam stared guiltily at the ceiling, shame rising within him as the deep waves of lust burning beneath his skin began to fade. Hearing his brother's declaration of love, he couldn't help but smile sadly. The emotions warring for dominance inside his soul were beginning to take their toll on him, each guilty thought that followed his dirty excursions with Dean chipping away at whatever sanity he had left. He was starting to hate himself for the way his brother made him feel, each pleasurable sensation from their lovemaking sending sparks of both lust and shame spiraling throughout his entire body. He had to make a decision on whether or not he wanted this to continue. This was bad for him. Dean was bad for him. But until he was able to successfully sort through his conflicted feelings, he had no choice but to stay with the boy whose love for him burned hotter than any flame, a love that Sam couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I love you too, De."

* * *

Alistair gave Azazel a sinister smile as he listened intently to the demands that were asked of him, each word causing an almost painful bulge to develop inside his pants. "You're sure you want me to do this? Is there a particular reason for us to be so...harsh...to the poor boy?"

"It isn't harsh, Alistair. I want to test Sam's devotion to his older brother. What better way to do that than to place an obstacle in the way of their blossoming love? If Sam chooses to protect her, then we know where we stand with him. However, if he chooses to align himself with Dean, then we'll have him wrapped tightly around our fingers. We'll know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's ours, that we won't have to worry about him turning on us."

"This'll be easier said then done."

"Perhaps not," Azazel replied. "I know of a spell that'll bring her back to the land of the living. Not even the almighty himself will be able to stop us. Lucifer demands this of his trusty servants and I intend to give him what he wants. He believes this to be the best way and I agree. What do you say, darling Alistair? Would you like to serve our king?"

"Of course," Alistair smiled. "Not only will this be the deciding factor on whether or not we have Sam on our side, but it'll also give us a chance to spark the jealous anger living inside our boy king. Having her here will definitely put a damper on his plans to get his little brother to fall in love with him. And when he sees her? He'll do whatever it takes to end her a second time. There's nothing that boy won't do to keep his precious Sammy, that much I know. It won't be so easy for him the this time around though, will it? I can't wait to see what the boys'll have to say about this one. Their reactions will be glorious."

Azazel grinned at his friend. "Come Alistair. It's time we reigned chaos within the walls of Rosewood. This is going to be so much fun, dear boy. Just you wait and see."

* * *

Sam's eyes opened reluctantly at the sound of the ringing doorbell, the noise making him groan in frustration. Dean was in too deep a sleep to notice, the rise and fall of his chest only faltering slightly as Sam pulled out of his arms_. He sleeps like the dead_, Sam thought to himself. _Lucky bastard_.

"Alright alright I'm coming," Sam yelled, making his way over to the front of the house.

Sunlight flashed its cruel rays into Sam's eyes as he slowly opened the front door, cupping his hand over his brow in an attempt to see who was evil enough to awaken him at seven in the morning. The sight that greeted him caused his mouth to fall open in shock, the girl standing in front of him smiling shyly as she look up at him through her long eyelashes.

Sam looked on in awe as he stared at what he could have sworn was a ghost. _She can't be alive. This is impossible…isn't it?_ But even as he thought the words, he knew them to be a vicious lie. She was more alive than he could ever remember seeing her, and the relief that flooded through him caused him to smile surprisingly at his old friend, the awe her presence instilled in him fading rapidly as happiness took over his entire being.

"Aimee?"


	11. You Belong To Me

"So…what exactly happened to you? I thought you were dead!"

Aimee's pretty smile vanished at Sam's words, casting her eyes downwards so the boy wouldn't see the brief shade of ebony that overtook her cerulean colored irises. "I wasn't dead," she replied quietly. "Your brother kind of threatened me not to see you, but I ignored him and tried to find out where you were. When I did, I came right over so I could talk to you."

Sam nodded in understanding, a tiny scowl forming on his face at the thought of Dean threatening a poor innocent girl over something as stupid as a possible friendship between her and his brother. Being lied to by the boy who was supposed to love him more than life itself wasn't too great of a feeling either, the knowledge that Dean constructed a cruel fabrication with the sole purpose of hurting his younger brother creating a sharp ache too keen to dwell upon. Taking Aimee's hands in his, Sam gazed lovingly into her eyes, a sympathetic smile transforming his expression into one of loving adoration. "Aimee…I'm so sorry about my brother. Dean's a little possessive sometimes. I'm all he has really. But I promise you that I'll never let him hurt you. I may have only met you once, but that little amount of time we spent together was enough for me to know that I want you in my life. I want to get to know you. You seem like such a sweet girl, and right now you're the closest thing to a friend I have. I'm just…I'm just glad you're okay."

"So," Aimee said flirtatiously, batting her long eyelashes at the boy in front of her. "You care about me then?"

"Of course I do."

Before Sam could process what was happening, he found himself propelled backwards onto the couch, Aimee sitting astride his lap with her tongue halfway down his throat. He decided not to turn away, instead choosing to wrap both of his arms around the girl's torso and hold her flush against his chest, tearing his mouth away to nibble affectionately at her bottom lip. Aimee groaned in satisfaction, rotating her hips in concentrated circles that had Sam gasping against her long neck.

Sammy," she whispered seductively. "Can…can we go to your room?"

Sam moaned as Aimee gave a hard thrust against his clothed erection, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his entire body. "I can't. I share a room with Dean."

"Well…can we do it here?"

"Oh god Aimee," Sam murmured, grasping her hips with his fingers. "I want to. I really do. I just…I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can baby," Aimee crooned, increasing the speed of her movements. "You know you want this. God, I can feel that cock pressing into my clit. Feels so fucking good."

Sam cried out as Aimee shoved her hands down his pants, rubbing the outline of his cock through his underwear. "Hmm," she moaned. "Such a big boy. I bet you really got a lot to offer a girl with this massive thing I've got my fingers wrapped around, huh? Tell me…you think this big dick of yours could make a lady scream?"

A growl ripped from Sam's throat as he forced the young girl on her back, blanketing her body with his own. His tongue found hers once more, entwining them together in an attempt to soothe the burning ache he felt in the pit of his stomach. There was a nagging feeling inside his mind, an inner voice telling him that something about this was wrong. Pushing those voices aside, he lifted himself on his elbows so that he could gaze down at the girl beneath him, a rebellious grin tugging at his kiss swollen lips.

"I don't know," he replied, licking lustily at the tip of Aimee's nose. "You wanna find out?"

* * *

Dean awoke to the sound of moaning coming from downstairs, the noise traveling through the vents that linked one room to the other. Sitting up in bed, he realized Sam was not there beside him. Frowning to himself, he made his way towards the living room, curious as to who could be having sex inside his house at eight in the morning. Reaching his destination, he froze at the sight that greeted him.

His Sammy was lying naked on the couch, his body being held up by his elbows as he thrust sensuously into the woman beneath him. His hair and skin were damp with sweat, every part of him sliding against the girl with ease.

"Oh Sammy," the girl sobbed, the sound of her voice chilling Dean to the bone. "Harder. God, it feels so good. Yeah, right there baby. Do it to me. Oh god. Oh god. AHH!"

Sam groaned obscenely as he gave in to the request of who Dean now knew to be Aimee, ramming in and out of the girl's abused passage with renewed vigor. His eyes glazed over in an expression of pure bliss, a continued collection of 'uhn' sounds escaping his lips each time he sheathed himself inside her tight pussy.

"Oh Sammy," Aimee moaned, the filth she spewed out causing Dean's eyes to blacken in disgust. "Oh baby. You made me come. God, you're such a sexy boy. Fuck me Sam. Come in me. I wanna feel you come inside that wet pussy. Feels so good, doesn't it? You like fucking my tight little cunt? Yeah, I know you love that shit. Uhn! I'm gonna have another one baby. Oh god, come in me. Please come in me. I can't…I can't…ah. Ooh…SAMMY!"

"_Ooh_," Sam moaned, gazing into Aimee's eyes as he climaxed inside her. His face contorted in an intense expression of pleasure, loud groans spilling from his mouth in rapid succession. When it was all over, Sam leaned forward to slide his tongue past the girl's pink lips, whispering dirty words of encouragement in her ears as he slowly glided his softening cock in and out of her body.

"So good, Aimee." he whispered in between kisses, both teenagers moaning softly at the friction Sam's tiny movements caused them. "You felt so good. I can't believe how good it felt to make love to you. You made my cock feel so good, baby. Did you…did you like it? Was…was I any good?"

Aimee giggled at Sam's words, leaning up to rest their foreheads together. "I'd certainly do it again, if that's what you mean."

Sam smiled admiringly at her as he placed open-mouthed kisses all over the girl's face, moaning at the feel of her fingers running through his sweaty bangs.

Dean, who had been frozen in shock since the whole thing started, came to his senses as a blinding rage shook his entire body. He must have made a sound, for the next thing he knew, Sam had looked up and locked eyes with his. The boy's expression morphed from contentment to one of guilt and terror, his bottom lip quivering beneath the weight of Dean's glare. The older boy's eyes had turned pitch black, his mouth twisting into an ugly snarl that made his brother gasp in surprise.

The guilt Sam felt for betraying his brother forced tears to spill down his flushed cheeks, his breathing becoming shallow as he started to sob silently.

"Dean," he whimpered pitifully, all thoughts of the woman underneath him disappearing at the sight of his beloved sibling. He was so focused on Dean that he hadn't noticed the smirk that crept across Aimee's face at the pain she could feel radiating off the boy across the room. Dean spoke then, the sound of his voice conveying the agony he felt at the picture in front of him.

"Come here baby," he replied painfully, the anguish his brother caused him displayed all over his face.

Sam glanced down at Aimee for a brief moment before slowly sliding out of her body and wrapping himself up with the blanket that had been kicked off the couch in the midst of his lascivious actions. He staggered over to Dean as fast as his legs would allow, feeling wobbly after his intense orgasm. Stopping an inch away from his brother, he flung himself into the older boy's arms, his body shaking with unshed tears. He let out a sharp exhale as he felt Dean wrap his arms around him, placing a soft kiss to the spot just below his temple.

"I want you in my bed baby," Dean whispered. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Dean," Sam replied, doing exactly as he was told without once glancing back at the girl he'd left behind.

When Sam had disappeared down the hall, Dean turned to face the demon bitch that had violated his beloved Samuel, the rage he'd kept in for the sake of the angel that had just left the room finally erupting in waves of malicious hatred as he sent Aimee reeling across the room with a flick of his wrist, smirking wickedly at the satisfying cracking her bones made at the impact.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Dean asked.

Aimee laughed at his question, the sound sending Dean into a fit of anger as he slapped her with the back of his hand. "ANSWER ME!"

"You can't kill me Dean," she answered. "I'm protected by Lucifer himself. If your little Sammy wasn't so busy making me come, he would have seen the mark. Face it Dean, I'm here to stay."

"The fuck you are!" Dean yelled, wrapping his hand around the girl's throat. "I don't give a rat's ass who's protecting you. You touched my Sammy. You _fucked_ my boy. The only thing in this world I can't live without and you defiled him. You took what's mine. I'll fucking kill you for this. You hear me? I'll fucking kill you!"

"Dean?"

Dean whipped around in surprise as he took in the form of Alistair, ignoring the sound of Aimee as she fell to the ground coughing.

"Who the fuck brought her back?" Dean asked in disgust.

"Azazel did."

Dean laughed bitterly, amazed at the situation in which he found himself. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Alistair stared at his fellow demon in surprise, noticing the damp trail that went from the boy's eyes to his chin. "Are you…are you crying?"

"Of course I'm fucking crying! That whore took something from me. She touched my Sammy. What gives her the fucking right? Why would anyone do this? Why?"

Dean fell to the ground, dropping his head into his hands. Alistair smiled to himself as he looked upon the broken boy in front of him, pleased with the agony he saw on Dean's face. Sam fucked Aimee? This was…this was much more than he could have hoped for. He craved pain as much as pleasure, particularly when it involved another human being. Dean may be their savior, but that certainly didn't stop him from taking immense pleasure in the child's misery.

"Aimee, I want you to get up, get dressed and go to the study. I have some business I'd like to discuss with you."

Following Alistair's orders, Aimee walked past Dean on her way to the guest bedroom. "Hey Dean," she said over her shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your little Sammy. He's a fantastic fuck."

"You fucking bitch! Dean yelled spitefully, the menacing look on his face frightening even the older demon responsible for his misfortune. You're gonna fucking pay for this. Do you hear me? I'm gonna find a way to remove that mark and once I do, I'm going to rip out your intestines through your mouth and ass and use you as a jumping rope, you nasty little whore!"

"DEAN!" Alistair screamed. "Calm the fuck down! Do you really think Sam needs to hear this right now? I think it would be best if you confronted the boy. I'm sure he can give you an explanation as to why he did what he did."

"Why?" Dean replied. "Why would you bring that stupid bitch back. She'll take my Sammy away from me, goddammit! If I lose him…"

"If you lose him…what?"

Dean looked up at Alistair with the most mournful expression he'd ever seen on anybody, the insufferable sadness the boy had displayed all over his handsome face a potent aphrodisiac for the older man.

"I'll kill myself."

* * *

Sam grabbed his towel as he reluctantly forced himself out of the shower, the splitting headache brought on by the events of the day causing him to trip over his own two feet on the way to the bed. Putting on his boxer shorts, he was about to take a much needed nap when there was a soft knock on the door. Hoping to god it wasn't Aimee, he allowed the person on the other side to enter. His body stiffened when he saw Dean, the guilt he'd felt from earlier coming back to him with a mighty vengeance.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled sadly at his brother, closing the door softly behind him. "Hey baby."

"I uh…I assume we need to talk."

"Yeah…we do."

Sam's control lasted all of two seconds before he found himself dropping to his knees at Dean's feet, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

"I'm so sorry Dean," he cried. "I don't know why I did it. Please forgive me. I'll do anything! I promise! Just don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Sam's last words were uttered with such anguish that Dean could only stare in shock as violent sobs wracked his brother's body. He felt tears burn beneath his eyelids at the sight of the boy's agony, seeing Sam so upset doing terrible things to his heart. Falling to his knees beside his angel, he held him against his chest with all the force he could muster.

"I could never leave you baby. I'd die without you."

Dean didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was on his knees in bed with his brother. Sam was laying on his stomach, both legs wrapped around Dean's thighs. He had both of the boy's wrists in his hands, using them to hoist Sam's upper body up while he thrust deeply inside his abused passage, both boys moaning at the pleasurable sensations coursing through their entire bodies.

"Well," Sam gasped. "This c-certainly is an in-interesting po…po…_oh Dean_."

"You're mine Sammy," Dean growled. "I want you to fucking say it. Say it or I'll make sure you never come again a day in your life. I'll tie you to this bed and fuck you six ways from Sunday without ever giving you a chance to climax, do you hear me? Tell me who you belong to Sammy. Tell me baby. Fucking tell me."

"You," Sam groaned, arching his back in ecstasy. "Only you. Only ever gonna be you."

Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the pleasure intensified, the sounds of their lovemaking carrying all the way out into the hallway where both Azazel and Aimee were lurking. The two demons spoke softly so as not to disturb the fornicating Winchester brothers.

"You're going to have to up your game, Aimee. I doubt you had Sam sounding like _that_ when you were being fucked by him. He sounds simply pornographic. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought Dean was hurting the poor boy."

_'I want to be inside you forever, little brother. I want you right here underneath me, knowing your fucking place.'_

"Yeah…well I don't exactly share the same kind of bond with Sam that Dean does. The sex was…fantastic. But there was something missing, something vital. I think it was his heart. He cares for me but his heart just wasn't in it. It wasn't in it because I wasn't Dean."

_'My place is with you. You feel so good, big brother. Only you. Nobody's ever gonna do this to me but you.'_

_'I swear Sammy, if I EVER see you with another person like that again, I'll fucking kill them. I'll kill them and make you watch. I own you. You're my little bitch, Sam. I'll die before I let you go. I'm gonna work you so good, baby. Give you everything you need so you'll never leave me. I mean it, Sam. Everything. Anything you want. Come in your mouth, come in your ass. Eat your asshole out till you scream. You want that, baby boy? I'm gonna make it so good for you. I love you so fucking much, the thought of that stupid little cunt having this makes me want to slit the bitch's throat. You're my boy, Sammy. All mine...mine...mine!'_

_'Oh god! Yours baby. I'm all yours. Do it to me! Give me your cock. Fuck that tight ass till it hurts. Feels so fucking good, De. Oh yeah, teach me my fucking place, baby. Yeah, like that. Just like that. Oh, I'm gonna come. Yes…yes…yes!'_

Azazel smiled at his brand new pet. "I want you to keep provoking Dean. He'll find a way to take off your mark so that he can kill you. And believe me…the boy _will_ kill you. You've gone and stolen a taste of the forbidden fruit. Touching little Sammy Winchester is a big no-no unless you're his loving brother so if I were you, I'd have my guard up at all times. However, we need you to cause friction between these kids. I need to know where Sam's heart lies. You're the perfect bait, Aimee. I brought you back for a reason and this is it. Do this, or I'll make sure to send you back where you came from."

"Don't worry," Aimee replied, smiling as she heard both boys struggling through their orgasms. "I will."

* * *

"Sammy?"

"Yes De," Sam moaned sleepily.

"Look in my eyes."

Sam turned to gaze into the emerald orbs that always made him weak at the knees. The look he got in return was intense, his brother's face serious and unsmiling.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Don't interrupt me. Just listen."

When Sam made no move to argue, Dean began to speak: "I know that I'm…I know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I've done some things to you that I'm not proud of. But I want you to know that anything I've ever done, I've done for you. You're my life, my love, my everything and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to give yourself to anyone else. You should be mine, Sam. You _are_ mine. We may have our ups and downs, but there is one thing that's never going to change besides my love for you and that's my ownership of you. You. Belong. To. Me. Do you understand? I own your heart, I own your soul, your eyes, your mouth,your cock, your ass. Everything about you is mine. Your moans are mine and your pleasure is mine. Nobody else is allowed to give you what you need because I'm the only one that has what you need. Nobody knows your body or your mind the way I do. I should be the only one bringing you to ecstasy. Do you know what it was like to see you inside her, Sam? To see my baby giving it up to someone else? To see that bitch giving you pleasure?"

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as he shook his head, burying his face in his brother's neck and squeezing the older boy as tight as he could.

"I love you so much, Sammy. You betrayed me. You gave her my body. That will never happen again. Do you understand me, baby boy?" Dean asked, grabbing the boy's chin with the side of his finger as he gently brought Sam's eyes level with his own.

"Yes Dean. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

Dean groaned, hardening inside the body he'd never bothered pulling out of. Why should he? It was _his _body after all. Nobody was going to change that. Not even Sam's precious little whore that he planned on killing. Sammy was his. Nobody was going to take him away. Dean would die before he let that happen.

"I love you too Sammy," Dean whispered, the gasp Sam gave as he thrust hard into his body making him groan in satisfaction. "You belong to me. I'll die before I let you go."

"_Yes_," Sam moaned. "I'm yours. Only yours. I… I know my place now, big brother. I'm never gonna leave. I…I…_ooh_."

"I know you won't leave me baby," Dean murmured seductively, chuckling when Sam's face contorted in pleasure. "If you ever tried…"

Sam whimpered pitifully from a particularly hard thrust he was dealt, Dean's threat never seeing the light of day. Both boys made love well into the early hours of the morning, completely oblivious to the pair of blue eyes spying on them from above, pure white light radiating off his entire body.

_Soon_, he thought to himself.

_Soon._


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Just a warning, there's non-con in this chapter so I'd skip this one if that bothers you. The next chapter might take me a while as I'm becoming extremely busy again but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. They really do make my day. :)**

Sam shot up in bed as thunder rattled the foundations of the immovable mansion, blinking his confusion into the dark bedroom he shared with his brother. Rain pattered against the windowpane in thick rivulets while a corresponding flash of light brightened the sleeping form of the demon laying beside him. Staring thoughtfully at Dean, Sam couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for him to sleep like the dead when they were in the middle of such an obnoxious storm.

From the memories Sam had of his brother, Dean had always been a rather light sleeper, the ability to be roused by nothing more than the drop of a pin a talent he had perfected with great ease. Perhaps this newfound aptitude he developed for sleeping through every noise imaginable came with being a demonic entity. Maybe it was from living nine years without a younger brother to care for. Whatever the reason, Sam very much disliked being the only one with the unfortunate gift of being able to rouse from his slumber at the slightest sound. The jealousy he had for Dean's blessing was what inevitably caused him to slap sleeping beauty upside the head, smiling victoriously when his buffoon of a brother sat up in bed with an audible gasp.

"'Bout time you got up…asshat."

Dean gave Sam an incredulous look, amazed beyond belief at the boy's impertinence. "Dude, did you seriously just slap me upside my head? What the hell, Sam? I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

"How can you sleep with this godawful storm blasting in the wind? I should have stuck something up your ass."

Dean smiled sleepily at his brother. "Sammy, if you wanted to stick something in my ass, all you had to do was ask."

"You're such a cunt."

"Oh, shut up."

"You shut up!"

Sam gasped as he suddenly found himself underneath Dean's body, moaning quietly when the older boy's tongue licked along the seam of his lips.

"Why don't you make me?" he whispered.

"Dean, I woke you up so that I wouldn't be alone. I didn't do it so that you could molest me."

Dean sat up and pulled Sam's boxers down his body, never once taking his eyes off his little brother's face. "But isn't molesting you what I'm good at? Besides, you woke me up. That means you've got to make it worth my while."

Not giving the child a chance to respond, Dean scooted down the bed until his head was in between the boy's spread legs, licking a long stripe up the sensitive skin surrounding the rim. He smirked up at his brother, the sound of his heavy panting evidence of his growing arousal.

"Dean," he whimpered. "Don't."

"Don't what? Do this?" Dean slid two fingers inside the boy's tight hole, curling them upwards. He knew he'd found the fleshy bundle of nerves he was looking for when he heard Sam's choked cry.

"Dean!"

"Or this?" Using his other hand, Dean began massaging Sam's cock. Wrapping his mouth around the head, he gave a gentle suck, smiling as he watched the boy's eyes roll back in his head.

"Dean," Sam moaned pitifully. "Stop. It…it's too much. You're gonna make me come."

Ceasing his ministrations, Dean locked eyes with Sam as he sat up in bed, using both hands to force the child's legs open even more. Blanketed himself over his brother's body, Dean grabbed his dick and slowly slid inside, groaning loudly when Sam's body began to shake. Unable to sink all the way in, he leaned down to whisper soothingly into Sam's ear, trying his hardest to get the boy to relax.

"Come on, Sammy. Don't be so shy. Open up for me, baby boy."

Pulling out until only the tip remained, he tried sinking in once more, groaning when he was finally buried balls deep in tight heat. Propping himself up on both hands, he rammed himself in the boy's ass with a nasty groan, waiting a moment before doing it again. He kept up the same pace for as long as he could, wanting the blissful look on Sam's face to last. Every thrust inside was followed by loud cries of pleasure, the friction created from Dean's movements forcing dirty sounds from the throats of both brothers.

"Shit," Sam whispered lustily.

"Hmm, that's my dirty little whore. Just lie there and take it like the slut you are. Feels so good, doesn't it? Having my dick slide in and out of you? You like it when my fat cock massages the inside of that tight little ass, don't you? Tell me what you're feeling, Samuel. Talk to me."

Sam groaned in response, wrapping both legs around his brother's waist. Dean's exhales broke off as Sam used his heels to push him further inside, tightening his walls around the demon's length.

"More," Sam moaned.

Dean gazed deeply into his brother's hazel eyes, the lust he saw within the murky depths reminding him of the boy's need for release. The feeling of being enveloped in tight heat forced Dean to obey Sam's request, his hips speeding up involuntarily as the pleasure intensified.

An eerie sensation seeped into Dean's skin before he could finish Sam off, the feeling causing him to glance up toward the cracked door of his bedroom. Emerald clashed with blue as Dean locked eyes with Aimee, a growl forming in his throat at the sight of the detestable creature staring back at him. The urge to kill that always came with seeing her face simmered down as he suddenly became overwhelmed by a different kind of need. He wanted her to know exactly who Sam belonged to, to claim the boy right here in front of her where she would be unable to do anything but watch.

Never taking his eyes off the voyeur across the room, Dean pulled out of Sam and ordered the boy on his hands and knees. The child was quick to obey, positioning himself the way Dean wanted without having to be told twice. Slipping back inside his brother's body, Dean grabbed Sam's hips and began pumping in and out at an erratic pace, the force of his thrusts tearing a cry of pleasure from the parted lips of his beloved angel.

""Dean," Sam sobbed. "Make me come. Please make me come."

"I don't know if I should Sammy," Dean replied, grunting as Sam's muscles contracted around his swollen dick. "You've been such a naughty boy lately. Maybe I should stop fucking you altogether. Maybe you don't want this anymore?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "I want it! I need it! Don't you ever fucking stop!"

"You sure you still want me?" Dean asked, bitterness and hatred dripping from every word he spoke. "Cause you can always go be with your precious little Aimee, if that's what you want."

"All I want is you Dean," Sam whispered. "I don't want her. She's not you, De. She'll never be you. Please…please take me. Take everything. Come in my mouth, come in my ass. Fuck me into the mattress every single night if that's what you want but please…please make me come."

Dean grinned wickedly at the scowl present on Aimee's pretty face, Sam's helpless begging something the girl didn't seem to like very much. Reaching around to grasp Sam's cock, he began stroking it in time with his thrusts, each movement causing the headboard to bang heavily against the wall. The sounds of their lovemaking were nothing short of pornographic, each slap of skin against skin permeating the air with its sinful nature.

"You're such a slut for my cock," Dean taunted, eyes falling shut when he felt Sam shake underneath him. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna make you come. I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard. I know you want it, Sammy. Just can't help yourself. Fucking love it when I pleasure that tight little asshole, don't you? Come for me, baby boy. I want to hear you scream my name. C'mon angel, show big brother how much you like it."

Sam let out a cry of surprise as he climaxed, the force of his orgasm making him push back hard against Dean's cock. His brother followed a second later, staring into Aimee's eyes as he came inside his brother's ass. Dean smirked as she stormed off in anger, the sound of her heels clapping against the hardwood floors fading as she disappeared down the narrow hallway.

Throwing Sam's limp body on the bed, Dean fell on top of him with a contented sigh. "Whew. That was athletic."

Sam laughed at his brother, wincing slightly at the soreness he felt between his shaky legs. "I'm trembling. De…you fucked me so good, I'm trembling."

Dean's smile faded as he looked down at his blushing boy, love flowing through every crevice of his damned soul. "I love you Sammy," he whispered.

Sam brought both hands to his brother's face in response, pulling his head down so he could place a chaste kiss to the older boy's soft lips. "I love you too, De. I'll always love you."

"Would you do anything for me?" Dean asked, his face unreadable.

"Of course I would."

"So we can get rid of Aimee then."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion at Dean's words, unsure of what was being asked of him. "I'm…afraid I don't understand. What do you mean, 'get rid of her'?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sammy."

"You mean kill her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"She's in the way, Sam. You need to trust me on this. She's a bad person. She's not what you think she is."

"Or perhaps you're not who I thought you were!" Sam yelled, pushing Dean off of him so he could rise to his feet. "I _knew_ you weren't going to change. I fucking knew it! You're still the same evil, possessive, bloodthirsty bastard you've always been. You were like this even before Azazel sent you to hell. I should have noticed the signs. But you know, silly me, I let my love for you get in the way of the truth. Well not anymore, Dean. I see you for who you really are now and there is no way in hell that I'm staying in this house with you another minute!"

Dean's pained expression at Sam's tirade transformed into anger at the mention of him leaving. Jumping to his feet, he threw the surprised boy facedown on the bed and forced his legs open, shoving himself inside Sam's body before he could protest. The child's screams pierced the atmosphere as Dean began to thrust, the force of it tearing Sam's abused passage. Blood coated his dick as he violated the boy underneath him, the beating of his own heart drowning out the sound of Sam's protestations.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, sobbing so violently he could barely understand himself. "Dean, please stop! You're hurting me!"

"This is what you get Sammy," Dean gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he felt the stirrings of his imminent orgasm deep in his belly. "This is what you get when you choose some bitch over your own brother. You're not going anywhere, Sammy. Do you hear me? You're mine, god dammit! Mine!"

Something strange settled over Sam as he lied broken and bruised beneath the body of his demonic brother, a sensation that numbed the excruciating pain he could feel from the assault on his blood-drenched opening. He felt as if he was in a dream that he was slowly being awakened from, the sound of pleading overriding the moaning of the older boy in between his shaking legs. As time went on, it was getting harder and harder for Sam to ignore the call of the person begging him to open his eyes. When the urge to obey that voice became overwhelming, he relaxed his body as he found himself giving in to temptation, the scene in front of him fading into nothing.

"SAMMY!"

Sam awakened with a sharp gasp at the sound of his name, eyes darting around the room as he suddenly found himself in the arms of his frightened brother.

"Sammy? Oh, thank god. What the hell happened?!"

Sam just stared in shock at the boy holding him, confusion written all over his flushed face. His eyes closed involuntarily as Dean smoothed his bangs away from his forehead, placing a soft kiss there for good measure.

_It was all a dream. Everything that just happened was all a dream. _

"Answer me, Sammy. What's the matter with you? I've been trying to wake you up for a half hour!"

"When…when did I fall asleep?" Sam asked.

"Right after you told me you loved me. It was like you just collapsed. How did you fall asleep so quickly?"

Sam pulled out of Dean's embrace as he slowly stood to his feet, fear rising through him with every word his brother spoke. "I don't understand. So…so we did? You know…we…you fucked me."

Dean stared at Sam in bewilderment. "Well…I'd like to think we made love, but yeah."

"So then how the hell did I just pass out? You don't just fall asleep when you're wide awake!"

"I don't know Sammy, but you're starting to worry me. What is up with all of these dreams you keep having? I feel like you're keeping something from me and I don't know why."

Sam laughed maniacally at Dean, who looked at him as if he'd just declared himself a woman. "Oh, yeah. Let's swap stories that we're keeping from each other. We can start with you. Tell me Dean, why exactly are we in a strange town with demons? Why did Azazel take you to hell?"

"Sammy," Dean replied warily. "You can't know that. It'll ruin us. You'll never want to be with me again."

"And what would happen if I decided that I did want to leave, huh? What would you do? Rape me like you did in my dream?"

Sam's hand covered his mouth as soon as the words came out, the information he wasn't willing to share hanging heavily in the night air. Dean's shocked expression made him cringe in embarrassment, the need to crawl under the blankets becoming stronger with each second that ticked by.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Dean whispered, sadness pouring off of him in waves. "Do you really think I could do something like that to my baby boy?"

Sam dropped his head in defeat as every emotion he'd been keeping inside since the day Dean walked back into his life came out before he could protest their existence, admittance of his true feelings toward his brother inevitable now that he found himself in the proverbial moment of truth. "I honestly don't know what you're capable of anymore, Dean. You know; you've killed my father, the only father I ever had, just so you could get your claws into me. Then you threaten my friend and lie to me about it, telling me you killed her when you didn't. And if that's not bad enough, you're always threatening to tie me up or kill someone every time I tell you I want to leave. I mean, you threw me in a fucking dungeon! And let's talk about all the sex we've had. Am I the only one who's noticed that the consent you needed from me beforehand has been considered dubious at best? I have told you no almost every single fucking time and not once did you ever stop."

"Sammy," Dean retorted quietly. "I knew you wanted it. I just needed to get you in the mood. It can be so hard sometimes when you're being so stubborn. Just admit it. You enjoyed me, Sam. And I enjoyed you. _God_; did I enjoy you, baby boy. It took a moment but when I finally got you where I wanted you, I had you begging me to fuck you so don't you dare tell me I raped you. Don't make what we have seem dirty. It's not."

"Yes it is, Dean! We're brothers! We should never have ended up the way we are now. You've been molesting me since I was four fucking years old! Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?! I do enjoy you, Dean. I enjoy you so fucking much and that's what bothers me. I always considered myself a good boy. I WAS a good boy. I had no idea what an orgasm was before you. I didn't even remember what you did to me as a child because dad made sure to block it all out so that I only remembered the good side of you. That's the person you fucking killed, Dean! Believe it or not, he did give a damn about me. He took care of me the whole time you were in hell."

"It's about time he fucking did something," Dean replied hotly, standing up so he was looking down at Sam. "He didn't do a god damn thing when I was around. It was always up to ME to take care of my baby brother. I couldn't hang out with girls the way I wanted to, I couldn't have friends…I couldn't even take a piss without having you around 24/7! All I was good for was you. It's what I've heard my entire life and I got sick of it! Everything was 'Watch out for Sammy! Look after your little brother, boy!' It was like that from the time mom died up until the time I was dragged to hell by that demon in the other room. I was just a kid, Sammy! I didn't deserve to become a father at four. But that's exactly what he made happen. He made it so that my whole life was about you. It took its toll and I fell in love with you! So if you're going to blame someone regarding my feelings for you, then blame that deadbeat in the afterlife! It's his fault I love you the way that I do."

Sam's silence was like a knife to Dean's chest, the sharp end of the metaphorical blade slicing through his heart in the most violent way possible. Sam didn't love him. There was no way he could after all the mistakes he's made with him. His love for his brother had blinded him to the boy's feelings, feelings that until today he didn't know he had. Hearing Sam speak about how unsafe he felt around him troubled the demon greatly. He'd always assumed Sam knew that he was never in any danger, but he was so very wrong. Looking back at everything, he certainly hadn't made it seem as if there was nothing to fear. He'd taken him away from the only life he'd ever known, only to thrust him into another, more unstable environment. The boy went from being loved and pampered by a devoted father to a sullied, dirty little boy who spent all of his nights getting his cock played with by an overbearing and possessive brother. That was definitely not the kind of life that such an innocent little thing should be living. He should be out there playing with kids his own age, not being constantly molested by a fucking demon. Now the kid was miserable and it was all his fault.

"You know Dean," Sam said suddenly, his voice a welcome contrast to the deafening silence that had previously occupied the dark bedroom. "I understand how much of an imposition I must have been for you at such a young age. Don't think I don't get why you'd be upset at dad. He had no right to force you to grow up so quickly. But do you honestly think that was any reason to kill him? To take me away from my life the way you did? I'm sorry Dean, but right now you sound like a spoiled brat. I know your life was unfair, De. But guess what? _Life_ isn't fair. I'd have thought that such a strong boy like you would have moved on and had gotten over whatever wrong our father had caused you by now. I may have been too young to see it then, but I really appreciate all you've done for me. But don't you think it's time you forgave him? You've got so much hate in you, De. I can't make it better if all you're going to do is kill people, or treat me as if I'm nothing more than a piece of property. I'm a human being, De. Not a sex object. Don't you think it's time you started treating me with the respect I deserve?"

Dean felt a sharp pain shoot through his body as he reluctantly contemplated whether or not he was going to let out the words he'd been dreading since this whole conversation started, the agonizing ache that accompanied the thought of losing Sam growing stronger with each minute he spent staring longingly at the most important thing in his life. It was this unconditional love that eventually made up his mind for him, the distasteful words pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Sammy…do you want to leave?"


	13. The Sound Of Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey there! Long time, no see! Sorry it took me so long to update but my life is one hell of a mess. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. There's A LOT going on and things are going to change a little. I feel like a wuss because I actually got a little teary-eyed towards the end but I couldn't help it. I felt bad for Dean. Anyways, I just want to warn you that there's a bit of violence in this chapter. Our boy definitely lets his demonic side out in this one so skip if that bothers you. I don't think it's that bad but you never know lol. I hope you all don't get mad at me for the end. I know I'm evil (as one of my lovely reviewers pointed out to me) but hey, you can't have a dark story without an evil writer, yeah? Love you all and I hope you like it. Read and review! :)**

The sound of Sam's heartbeat pounding in his ears forced Dean's heavy breathing into silence, the words put forth by his older brother taking him completely by surprise. Dean was letting him go_? No…that couldn't possibly be what I just heard. _

I…I'm sorry," Sam stuttered. "What?"

The deafening silence broke as Dean exhaled deeply, trying his best to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill from his pale cheeks. "I'm asking you if you want to leave."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion at the crack in Dean's voice, the older boy's shaking a strange sight to behold. "De…you're not thinking clearly. Let's just go lie down and-"

"No, Sammy. For the first time in my life, my mind is crystal clear. You've been standing there telling me how miserable you are and how much I've hurt you and I refuse to be the cause of your agony. I won't see you suffer anymore. I…I can't."

"So…you want me to leave?"

Dean laughed bitterly, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through the younger boy's floppy brown hair. "No, Sammy. I don't want you to go. It'll fucking kill me to see you walk out that door. I didn't lie when I said I'd die without you. You leave me and my life is over. But I'll let you go if that's what you want. I'll do it for you, Sam. I'll give up everything for you."

Sam gaped open-mouthed at the transformation taking place before him. It was almost as if the demon he'd lived with these past few weeks had just evaporated in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind but the brother he'd known and loved all his life. There was no demon, no evil, no darkness. There was just Dean; a very heartbroken Dean.

The emerald colored irises Dean possessed turned glossy as a thin layer of tears clouded the eyes Sam spent the better part of his life looking through, the evidence of his brother's sadness pulling mercilessly at his heart-strings. He wanted to stay with the older boy, but his need for freedom overpowered any other urges he felt stirring inside of him and the words he knew would hurt his brother came out before he could stop them.

"Yes…yes, I want to leave."

Dean recoiled as if Sam had slapped him, but the reaction was so brief that Sam found himself wondering whether or not it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Before he knew what was happening, Dean had left the bedroom, leaving Sam to trail behind like the loyal lap-dog he was. The older boy walked so fast that Sam had a hard time keeping up with him, finding himself panting furiously by the time they'd reached their destination.

Alistair looked up in surprise as Dean barged through the double doors that led to his study, pushing Heathcliff into the wall as he made his way to the mahogany desk the older man was seated behind. "I need you to call up Meg and tell her she's going to have a special guest staying with her for a while. Then I need Heathcliff to go to my room and pack up Samuel's things. I'll be taking him there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, following closely behind as his brother stormed out of the room.

Dean turned around and pointed a finger at the questioning boy. "Stay!" he yelled sternly.

Dean disappeared before his brother had a chance to react, pushing through the front doors of Rosewood Manor just as the anger he'd been keeping in for little Sammy's sake exploded with the force of an atomic bomb. Grabbing an axe from Heathcliff's shed, he drove the Impala at high-speed to a tiny bar outside of town called Lucky's. All heads turned towards the scorned demon as he ripped the door off its hinges, using his mind to send everyone flying across the packed room. Singling someone out at random, Dean took the axe in his hand and hacked her to shreds, blackness overtaking his green eyes as the fury inside him reigned on the defenseless woman who now lay dead upon the hardwood floor. The blood that pooled beneath his boots had barely spread before he was at it again, grabbing a man by the hair with one hand while the other stretched out in the opposite direction and whipped back like a boomerang, Dean's instrument of death severing the head from the body on the first try. Blood sprayed across the room when the axe cut through the man's throat, splattering across the faces of everyone within its vicinity. Crimson stained the sharp blade as Dean slid his tongue along the shiny surface, smiling demonically at his future victims. Everyone in the room stared at the teenage boy in terror as the edge slit open the front of his tongue, red liquid pouring from his mouth in thick rivulets onto the corpse of the headless man below him. Their attempts to flee were abandoned as a primal growl sounded from the boy's throat, the distraction proving fatal as Dean waved his arm sharply and watched the result of his actions with malicious glee.

Screams echoed through every surface of the dimly lit building as an invisible knife tore through the stomachs of the bar's occupants, their intestines spilling between the fingers that clutched them in a vain attempt to prevent the inevitable. Their lips parted in silent screams as death galloped in on his pale horse, stilling the once beating hearts encased within the chests that sheltered them. Dean's anger subsided as the life drained from their disemboweled bodies, emptiness replacing the hopeless rage he felt when Sam announced his departure from the demon's life. Letting his thoughts drift back to the boy behind the walls of Rosewood Manor, he allowed himself to contemplate how he was going to survive a single day without his little Sammy by his side. He fell to his knees as an image of the boy's smile flashed before his eyes, the tiny dimples that dented the rose-colored cheeks taunting Dean's fingertips with their smooth appearance. He wanted to touch those cheeks, dip his tongue into the hole provided by those adorable dimples and drown himself in the taste of Samuel's skin. He wanted to devour his little brother from the inside, give the boy so much pleasure that he'd never want to leave. But he knew that giving Sam the best fuck of his life wouldn't stop him from walking away, and that knowledge was what inevitably brought back the homicidal demon he'd pushed aside when Sam's face displayed itself in his mind's eye, the urge to kill coming back in full force as he propelled his body up and out of Lucky's before he could stop himself. More people were going to die, he would make sure of it. Only when the blood was dried from his hands and the need for vengeance was gone could he think clearly about what his next move was going to be. After all, you can't plan an apocalypse without a clear head, now can you?

* * *

"How could you let this happen!" Alistair screamed, slamming his fist down on the table.

"I didn't let anything happen," Azazel replied nonchalantly. "If he wants Samuel to leave then so be it. But we can't think of this as Sam turning against his brother. Only Aimee is capable of being the deciding factor in whether or not the boys turn on each other. With Dean out of the way, this will give her time to move in on the boy."

"Really? Tell me…how the hell is she supposed to do that when Sam is going to be gone! Not to mention, Dean is letting him leave because he loves him! Sacrifice is not the kind of quality we want in a savior unless it benefits _us_. How the hell is his love for that boy giving _us_ what we want, huh? It's not!"

"Calm down, Alistair. This may be a bit of a…derailment in our plans but it's not necessarily a bad thing. We can use Meg and Aimee to get the boy closer to where we want him. Dean will be the one to ultimately get the job done but he needs a bit of a push in the right direction. I think him being away from Sam will give him an incentive to end the world he finds so irrevocably distasteful. Haven't you noticed how soft Dean's become with that boy around? We need them to spend some time apart and in that time, the girls will get their clutches into Sam and we'll get ours into his brother."

"You know something, you told me that all we had to do was get Aimee to find out whether or not Sam would turn on his brother and now all of a sudden you're changing your tune. I'm starting to think you don't have a goddamn clue as to what the hell to do with these godforsaken boys. They're driving me up the fucking wall!"

Azazel's lips curved upwards into a tiny smile as Alistair went on with his tirade, the sight of the man's sudden happiness going unnoticed until the other demon whipped around to address him once more.

"And another thing…and just what in the hell are you smiling about?"

"Dean…our lovely boy is finally getting his feet wet…with blood. I can see him now. He's…he's in a frenzy! Stabbing and slicing and _carving_. Oh, we've got the boy where we want him alright."

Alistair's reply was cut off as his master hurried past him, the sudden need to see Sam overwhelming. The sound of the other man's footsteps as he tried to keep up went unnoticed as two voices were heard from the boy's bedroom. Stopping at the sight of the younger Winchester, he leaned his body casually against the doorway, listening to the conversation taking place in the middle of the room.

"I'm so sorry about how all of this is turning out, Aimee."

"Aw, Sam. You can't beat yourself up over this. Trust me, you're right in thinking you need to separate yourself from him for a while. It doesn't make you a bad brother."

Sam sniffled silently as he looked down at his sneakers, desperately trying to hold back his sobs as the hurt look on Dean's flashed before his eyes. "I love him so much, Aimee. I don't want to lose him but…I have to get away from here. There's something about this place that bugs me. There's something…not right here."

Aimee smiled sadly at her friend, stroking the side of his face with the back of her knuckles. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Sammy. I sure will miss you though."

"No!" Sam exclaimed, shooting his head up to look into Aimee's blue eyes. "You can't stay here. It's not safe for you either. You're going to come with me. Whoever this Meg girl is, she's going to take care of you too."

"But Dean-"

"Is not going to know. I don't want you getting hurt. You mean so much to me, Aimee. There's a lot of shit going down right now and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get caught in the crossfire. Say you'll come with me. Say it!"

Sam's gentle shake made Aimee smile against her will, a vaguely familiar feeling associated with her past life fighting to take hold of her cold heart. She was starting to remember what it was like to be human, the emotions she had when Sam had walked through the front doors of her diner coming back with an intensity she wasn't quite sure she liked. Shaking her head to expel the distasteful memories threatening to overtake her, she pressed her mouth to Sam's warm lips, licking along the seam until the boy granted her access inside. Mapping the wet cavern with her tongue, she allowed a moan to escape her throat as her searching hands roamed up and down Sam's body. The heat from their steamy exchange lasted all of two seconds before Sam began pulling back, the loss of the boy's warmth hitting Aimee harder than she ever thought possible.

"I can't do this. I…I need to find my brother. I'm…sorry."

"Sammy!" she yelled, sighing exasperatedly as the boy ignored her protests with another apology. The sight of Alistair and Azazel was the only thing that stopped her from running after little Sammy, a smirk tugging at the corners of her full lips when Azazel's mischievous wink indicated he'd seen the whole thing transpire before him.

The presence of the other demons was a welcome contrast to the company she kept with the boy she was supposed to be influencing, the sheer lack of emotion she felt when conversing with the older gentleman reminding her of her place within the walls of Rosewood Manor. Standing up to her full height, she took in the appearance of a disheveled looking Alistair, the slight flush to his cheeks evidence of a growing agitation she was unclear of. Azazel, however, looked completely at ease, a fact which did little to surprise Aimee as her master was always in full control of his faculties whenever he was around people who he considered beneath him.

"So," she began smugly. "What the hell have you two been up to? I'm sure you already know little Sammy Winchester has been given permission to leave the grounds."

"Unfortunately yes," Alistair replied through clenched teeth.

"This is better than anything we could have hoped for," Alistair responded. "Don't you all see? This is causing Dean to lose his mind. The boy is killing people, again! Now, I don't know about you, but the only thing I can think of to say to that is HALLELUJAH! It's about damn time that fucking kid showed a little showmanship."

"Your happiness astounds me," Aimee said flatly.

"What did we want, huh? We wanted to see whether or not Sam would turn on Dean. Now, while the kid has decided that he needs time apart from the boy, he hasn't done any backstabbing yet as far as I'm concerned. As a matter of fact, what did he do when this little slut over here tried enticing him with her feminine wiles?"

"I resent that!" Aimee yelled playfully.

"He turned her down!" the other demon went on, pacing the floors in excitement. "He is STILL devoted to his older brother. So far that is a plus for us. That is a step in the right direction. Don't you get it? These boys are EXACTLY where we want them! They're separation gives us time to influence both boys without the other getting in the way. Dean won't be able to intercept any interrogations we might have with Sam because he won't be by the child's side. And Sammy will have plenty of time to turn on Dean with nothing but Aimee and Meg to keep him company. Two sexy women and one hormonal teenage boy is a recipe for disaster! Open your eyes, guys! Why does it always have to be me that sees the bigger picture? We have everything we need to turn Sam against Dean and if it doesn't work, then we'll know where the kid stands. Having Dean all to ourselves is another plus because without his brother around to keep his moral compass in check, he isn't going to have anyone but us for guidance. The love of his life will leave a hole in his heart so big, he'll be able to feel the wind blow through it! Then he'll go back to focusing on his role as our little harbinger of doom and all will be well inside the dusty halls of Rosewood Manor. This is going to be fun, you idiots! Now throw on your party caps and let's celebrate the separation of Sam and Dean Winchester!"

Both demons smiled devilishly at Azazel's rant as he ran out of the room screaming something about champagne, his cheerful voice disappearing down the hall as the first stirrings of thunder shook the solid ground beneath their feet.

"You think he's on to something, Aimee?"

Aimee turned to glance in the direction of the man responsible for breathing life back into her rotting corpse, the hint of a smile ghosting over her pink lips. "Trust me," she replied, smirking as she gazed at a framed photograph of the Winchester brothers, their smiles sending waves of contempt flowing through her body. "We've got them right where we want them."

* * *

Dean's night of bloodshed neared its end as he took one last look over his shoulder, the pile of dead bodies forcing his upper lip up in an expression of intense disgust. He'd gone a little overboard when he killed those children, but he couldn't bother with that kind of stuff now. He needed to get back to his Sammy, the agony of being away from him filling his heart with a sorrow he knew all too well from his time in hell. Nine years in that demonic cesspool was bad enough, but to live there without Sammy was too much to bear. He felt like he was being transported back to the day Azazel took him away from the most important thing in his life, his reason for existing once again being stripped from his arms as he felt himself plummeting to a world he instinctively knew he was going to despise.

He felt himself swallow nervously as memories of hell came flooding back to his consciousness, the smell of sulfur assaulting his nostrils. It was almost as if he were there right now, the sound of chains clashing as he struggled to break free ringing unpleasantly in his abused ears. All these years and he still felt like he was being bound by them. He could still hear the screams tearing from his throat as he called for a brother he knew was far out of his reach, his little Sammy's smile fading into the unknown, leaving nothing behind but darkness. Being eight years old and having to be a part of such violent evidence of his damnation was a hell all its own, the last of the humanity being ripped from his heart as emptiness replaced the soul he once held within. Hell might have made him what he was, but it was something he could have dealt with. He could have dealt with hell all day. But a life without Sammy? No…that could never happen.

Rain poured down from the sky as the second storm of the night fell upon Selma, irritating an already irate Dean as he walked up the driveway to Rosewood Manor. The front door burst open as Heathcliff came bustling out into the night, an expression Dean couldn't define overtaking his features.

"Dean! Sam is gone. He said he was going to find you and he just disappeared."

"And you just let him walk outta here?!" Dean yelled. "I will have your fucking head for this, Heathcliff!"

Not giving the butler a chance to respond, Dean turned around and ran back to his car, peeling out of the driveway and down the road that would take him to Sam. He couldn't explain how he automatically knew where his brother was, but that didn't really matter to him. All he cared about was getting Sammy back where he belonged, where he's always belonged. With him.

* * *

Headlights shined on the form of a soaked Sam as he walked along the deserted streets of Alabama, all of the town's occupants sleeping soundly in their beds, completely oblivious to the boy's intense suffering. All he'd wanted to do was find his brother, but he somehow got lost along the way. Now he was in a strange neighborhood he didn't know how to get out of, tears falling silently down his face as he suddenly gave up and fell to the ground weeping.

"Help me," he sobbed, his agonized pleas pointed towards the sky. "Please help me."

A black veil of misery and despair covered the boy's soul as he cried openly into the night, his bleeding heart sending a sharp pain through his heaving chest. Allowing the rain to drench his shivering body, Sam put his face in his hands and gave into the agony that pleaded for every fiber of his being, hopelessness erupting from his pores in a deadly plague of depressing torment.

"Samuel?"

Sam jerked up and around as a strange voice sounded from behind his soaked back, the war being raged on him long forgotten as he stared at the man standing in front of him. His nonchalant demeanor annoyed the suffering boy, jealousy pouring off his body in waves as he wished for the same carefree attitude this man seemingly possessed. His quizzical expression made Sam feel self-conscious, the intense blue eyes staring back at him peering into every nook and cranny of his abused soul. The messy black hair he sported had the same insouciant ease as its handsome owner, the disheveled strands pointed every which way as they laid suspended above furrowed eyebrows that lowered even further the more Sam stared. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of the man's cream colored overcoat that he realized the guy was completely dry, a fact which convinced Sam of only one thing.

"Are you a demon too?"

The man was silent so long that Sam was afraid he wouldn't answer, that same thoughtful expression he shot the boy's way making him want to punch the guy in the face.

"No," he finally replied. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Sam's first instinct shouldn't have been to laugh, but that's exactly what he did. There was no such thing as God. If there were then that bastard would have kept his brother from going to hell. He would have kept his father and mother from dying. He would have-

"You can't blame God for all of that stuff Samuel," the man said, cutting off his thoughts. "Azazel killed your mother and Dean killed your father. It wasn't His fault."

Sam stared at him in shock. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know everything about you, Sammy. I just wish that you too knew what you were capable of. How God himself has chosen you."

"Ch…chosen me? Chosen me for what?"

Sam wrapped his arms around his middle nervously as the man stepped into his personal space, faces so close together that he could have kissed the ocean-eyed angel if he'd wanted to.

"You are going to save us all, Samuel. You have abilities far beyond even my comprehension. You have powers bestowed upon you by the Almighty himself. I'd suggest utilizing those gifts if I were you."

"I'm sorry but…I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"Someone's coming," the man interrupted. "I have to leave, Samuel. We shall see each other again soon, I imagine."

"Wait!" Sam shouted, relieved when the man turned around. "I don't even know your name."

A quiet smile appeared on the angel's lips, the tiny flicker of emotion a strange sight to behold on such an emotionless face. "My name is Castiel."

Any reply Sam might have made was cut off as the man disappeared into thin air, bright headlights flashing to the spot where his body had once been. Sam sighed in relief as the Impala pulled up on the side of the road, a worried-looking Dean emerging from the front seat.

"Sammy!" he yelled, running to wrap his arms around his shivering brother. "Oh, thank God. I missed you so fucking much. I was so fucking worried about you. Are you okay, baby boy?"

Sam smiled sadly at his older brother. "I am now. Take me home, Dean."

Dean squeezed the boy tighter as he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, allowing all of his love to pour through his lips and into Sam's. "Okay, baby. Let's go home."

* * *

A loud moan escaped Sam's throat as Dean sucked on his tight pink rim, the sensation coursing through his entire body in waves of unbridled lust.

"Dean," he whispered. "Please."

"Shh, it's okay," Dean spoke against Sam's flesh. "I got you, Sammy. Big brother's gonna make it all better."

Sam's fingers clenched in the hair of the boy below him as he listened to his brother eating him out, the slurping and sucking stripping away whatever was left of his sanity. His favorite sound was Dean sucking particularly hard on his rim, then pulling back until the skin fell from his closed lips. He gasped as Dean used his thumbs to stretch him wide open, the opening expanding beneath the weight of the demon's rough hands.

"Come on, Sammy. Open up your sweet little asshole for daddy. Give me some of that pink, baby."

Sam sobbed openly as his brother attacked his eager hole, forcing his tongue inside as far as he could before licking at the boy's prostate with the tip.

"Dean! Oh god, I can't take it anymore. Please put it in me. Put it inside me, please. I want your cock. Want it so bad. Please, give it to me, Dean. Please, I can't…ah!"

The force of Sam's orgasm turned the words he had on the tip of his tongue into a scream, pleasure so keen it bordered on pain erupting from his hard cock in thick spurts of creamy liquid that escaped into Dean's eager mouth. The sensation became stronger when his brother placed his lips over the quivering head, swallowing everything Sam had to give. Only when the last of his release disappeared down his brother's throat did Dean pull off his softening prick, crawling up his body slowly as he settled between his spread legs.

Before he could think of a thing to say, Dean was pushing inside him, the feeling of being impaled by his big brother causing his eyes to roll back in his head. The first thrust came seconds later, the amount of time he had to adjust to Dean's length nonexistent. Emerald clashed with hazel as Sam gave into the pleasure of being slowly fucked, their moans mingling every time Dean's cock sheathed itself in tight heat.

"I want to see, Dean. I want to see it happening."

Dean's groan filled the room as he licked up the boy's parted lips, putting his weight onto his palms so that Sam could watch what was causing his intense pleasure. He lifted his head to glance down in between their bodies only to fall back down on the bed with a strangled cry as the sight of his brother's cock disappearing into his ass forced weak muscles to cave in to the brutal assault on his vision. The sight, too pleasurable for Sam to behold, made Dean growl every time his dick dominated the younger boy's wet hole, the knowledge that he was dominating the child underneath him a potent aphrodisiac for the sinful demon. Sam's hands clutched his brother's arms as he sped up his thrusts, each movement bringing him closer and closer to a paradise he'd never known before.

"_Ooh_," Sam moaned lustily, a particularly hard thrust hitting his prostate with lethal precision. His head fell to the side as the sensations became too much for him to handle, his face contorting as if he were in pain.

"I know it feels good baby," Dean murmured breathlessly, sucking on the boy's mouth before pulling away with a loud smack. "I know it must be painful, being given this much pleasure. But I can't help it. I need you to know what you're going to be missing, Sammy. I need to make sure you know what a good fuck feels like. I need to make this good for you. So fucking good. Maybe if I give it to you good, I can get you to stay."

Dean's last words shook with the force of his emotion, the thought of losing Sammy too great a burden to bear.

"Dean," Sam whispered shakily, sinking his nails into the demon's shoulders and pushing him down to his elbows. "You need to…I can't…Dean I'm…I'm _aching."_

"I know, baby."

"I'm aching so…so fucking b-bad."

"I know," Dean repeated. "I'll give it to you, baby. I'll always give you what you want."

Sam screamed as his second orgasm ripped through every inch of his skin, his entire body convulsing as rhythmic spasms of agonizing ecstasy ravaged his hard cock.

"Oh god! Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me!"

Dean's howl filled the room as he came hard inside his brother's ass, the sound of his body slapping against Sam's becoming louder as the speed of his thrusts increased against his will. Both boys sobbed openly into the mouth of the other as pleasure took over, sparks shooting from their skin in an epic display of fierce pure love. When it was all over, Dean fell on top of Sammy with a thud, instinctively wrapping his arms around the boy when he felt him shiver. Sam returned the hug automatically, looking into Dean's wet eyes with a heavy heart.

"I can't stay, Dean. I…I need to get away from here for a while. Just long enough for me to get my head on straight."

"Don't leave me," Dean sobbed. "How am I supposed to live without you, Sammy?"

Sam's bottom lip quivered as he struggled with the urge to cry, the sight of his brother's misery making his heart clench painfully in his chest. "I don't want to hurt you, De. But I can't be here now. I'm losing my mind. You're losing your mind. This is the best thing for both of us. Just…promise me you'll come visit me. And please don't hurt anyone."

Dean buried his face in Sam's neck as his arms tightened around the boy's middle, his entire body shaking with the force of his sobs. "I love you, Sammy. I love you so fucking much."

"Oh De," Sam whispered, lifting Dean's head and placing his lips over the other boy's mouth. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

The next morning had Sam in a melancholy mood as he stood by the front door of what used to be his home, the minutes ticking by painfully slow as he waited for Dean to come down and say goodbye. Memories of last night had him touching his skin fondly, the feeling of his brother's fingers still lingering on the soft flesh. He could still feel Dean inside him, the dull ache in his ass throbbing as he reminded himself that this body he was holding would always belong to the boy upstairs, no matter where he was.

"Sammy?"

The soft voice behind him sounded wrecked; broken. He bit his lip nervously as he turned around to face his brother, desperately trying to fight the urge to stay. "Dean."

"I uh…I've made some arrangements for you while you were sleeping earlier. I thought you might like to start school?"

Sam's face broke out into a smile. "You enrolled me? Isn't the school year almost over?"

"Well…almost. You still have about five months left. Did you want to wait until September?"

Dean gasped in surprise as he found his arms filled with Sam. He squeezed the boy tight against him as he fought the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, the knowledge that this was going to be the last time that he'd have his brother close to his body tearing a hole through his heart.

"I can start now, De. Why do you always take such good care of me?"

Dean stared into the hazel eyes he knew better than his own, placing a soft kiss to the other boy's lips. "Because you're the air that I breathe."

The horn of Meg's VW Bug pierced the morning air as she pulled into the driveway, peeking her out to peer curiously at Sam. "Why, hello there, young man! Why don't you get your sorry ass into this here car and we can go get something to eat. I'm dying for a hot dog!"

Dean's glare disappeared as quickly as it had come, the sight of his baby boy erasing all other thoughts from his mind. "I love you, Sammy."

Sam forced a smile as he gave his brother one last hug. "I love you more, De."

He was off before Dean could stop him, running as fast as his legs would carry him to the strange girl he was going to be living with. Dean waited patiently until the car drove out of view before turning around and walking silently inside the house, staring at the ground as he made his way to his bedroom. The other occupants of the Manor watched as their savior disappeared down the hallway, not once acknowledging their presence.

Closing the door behind him, he stared at the bed he used to share with Sam, the sheets still damp from their lovemaking. Falling to his feet beside the mattress, he grabbed his brother's pillow and wept into the soft cotton, his entire body shaking violently with the force of his sobs. He felt like he was suffocating, the only thing keeping him alive vanishing into thin air and leaving nothing but an emptiness that reminded him of the first night Azazel took him from his beloved Sammy.

"I want him back," Dean cried, the words uttered with an anguish the house had never heard before. "I want him back."

The sounds of the demon's torment filtered through the vents of Rosewood Manor until they landed on the ears of Azazel, a devilish grin forming on his face as he listened with glee to the sobbing Winchester. This was definitely his fault, the nightmare he'd given Sam causing the boy to spill his heart out to that petulant child crying like a baby in the other room. Now Sam is gone and Dean is a blubbering mess. He'd have found it sad if the events of the last couple days hadn't unfolded exactly the way he wanted them to…which they did. Throwing the vial into the trash, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, the sound of Dean's sobs a soothing lullaby for the older man.

"Damn, I'm good."


	14. Terrible Brother

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long. I was supposed to have this up a long time ago but life had other ideas. There is a scene of extreme underage here so you're definitely going to want to skip if that bothers you. Things are definitely getting darker and from here on out, you're kinda gonna see a new side to Dean. You know...the evil side lol. This chapter is really just a platform for the next one which I plan to have a lot happen in. I've already got half of it done so that's a plus for me. Today's my birthday so I won't be finishing it until tomorrow but hopefully it'll be up by then. Hope you like it and thanks for the lovely reviews. They really do make my day. :)****  
**

"So…tell me about yourself, Sammy."

Sam tore his gaze away from the window to glance surprisingly at the woman in front of him, the sound of her voice breaking the trance placed on him from the clouds looming over the horizon. Being with a complete stranger felt surreal, the eyes boring into his missing the emerald hue he was used to seeing. That realization was what inevitably forced the tears he'd been holding back to escape down his cheeks before he could stop them, the salty trail they left behind stinging his sensitive face. He watched as Meg's eyes followed their movements, the curiosity she displayed at Sam's sadness confusing him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Sam smiled as he wiped the evidence of his pain away with his fingers, pushing the sleeves of his black hoodie up to cover his cold hands. "Um…no. No, not really."

Meg's brows furrowed. "Is it me?"

"No! God no. It's just-"

"You miss Dean."

It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. There was no other explanation that could explain why Sam was so depressed. Rather than try to hide it, he finally broke down and began to cry, hanging his head down so she couldn't see his face. He was so wrapped up in his misery that he didn't notice her slip into the booth beside him, the feeling of her fingers running through his bangs making him jerk in surprise.

"Honey…do you wanna go back?"

Sam laughed bitterly. "I can't. I'm the one who wanted to leave. I knew it would be difficult. God knows I love my brother. I just…I need to be away from him for a while. I don't have a choice. This is for the best. It's just gonna take some time getting used to is all. I'll be fine."

Meg smiled sympathetically then, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to his forehead. "You're gonna be okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna make sure you have so much fun with me. I mean, look at where you are now. When was the last time you were at a McDonald's?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah…well, I certainly wasn't expecting this. Wasn't it you who wanted a hot dog?"

"Eh. Changed my mind. You're a kid and I know kids _love _this kinda shit."

"I'm not a kid," he snapped.

Meg stared at him with an intensity that scared Sam, an expression he couldn't identify present on her pretty face. "No," she replied softly. "You're not, are you?"

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment longer, Sam being the one to look away first when it became too much. "Will…will you take me back to where you live? I want to take a nap. I'm…I'm tired."

The foreign look she sported disappeared as quickly as it had come, the smile that replaced it much more reassuring. "Sure thing, kiddo. Let's go home."

* * *

The ride back to Meg's place was painful, each road they passed lengthening the distance between Sam and his brother. Nature flew past his window in a long succession of vibrant green foliage that swayed softly to the rhythm of the gentle breeze, the leaves on the trees shining brightly beneath the harsh rays of the Alabama sun. The dull shade of gray that colored the dirty pavement went unnoticed as children played barefoot in their rocky driveways, their carefree smiles making Sam frown in annoyance. The sound of their laughter rang in his ears in a taunting fashion, the cruel blade that life carried slicing through his fake façade faster than he had time to process. He'd tried so hard to pretend as if he enjoyed seeing people happy, but any satisfaction he gained from it was brutally stolen from him the longer he stayed within the arms of his own despair. He became increasingly frustrated at his apparent lack of enthusiasm for his own existence, confusingly unsure of why he couldn't have the same kind of wild abandon that kids his age seemingly possessed. He knew he was different from other children, but it still irked him that he couldn't share the same fate as all the other thirteen year olds out there. They had their Xboxes, their schoolwork, their normal families. What did he have? Oh, that's right; prophetic visions, a brand new guardian angel, a slew of servants at his beck and call that he couldn't exactly trust, and a demonic sibling who may or may not be an evil son of a bitch.

_Dean._ The very thought of him brought up a slew of memories Sam had long forgotten, the vivid details of their childhoods coming back to him in vibrant depictions of abnormal familial love. Seeing it now in his mind's eye, he should have known from the very beginning that things between him and Dean were never going to be the way they were supposed to be between siblings. He remembered the way Dean used to look at him, the adoration in his emerald eyes accompanied by something that at the time seemed remarkably unfamiliar. He recognized it for what it was now though…lust. Lust for his little brother. That kind of emotion shouldn't have been in the eyes of a boy Dean's age. He had that same look on his face the night he disappeared. The night everything changed forever…

Recollections of what happened earlier that day flooded Sam's consciousness, the sound of heated grunts and soft whimpers filling his senses as his mind went back to a moment frozen in time. He was lying on his back with Dean on top of him, their bodies bare except for the cotton underwear clinging to their hips in the scorching heat of the tiny bedroom. Dean had the covers pulled over them, the added weight making Sam sweat. He remembers hearing the soft click of the door being opened, but he was too focused on what his brother was doing to him to care. The older boy rotated his hips furiously, humping Sam hard enough to make his face contort in confused pleasure.

"_De_!" he whined loudly, the unfamiliar sensations coursing through his body frightening him. He sounded like he was in pain, a sound which would have made Dean's hips falter had he not been aware of just why little Sammy sounded the way he did.

"It's okay," Dean panted, sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth. "Just let it happen, Sammy. You know De likes to do things to make his baby feel good."

They stayed like that for another minute, Dean grinding his clothed erection into Sam's. Then the heat from his body was gone and Sam's little frame shuddered from the unexpected cold. He watched in an odd combination of fascination and horror as his older brother took off the offending clothing stuck to their hips, immediately blanketing himself over Sam's body once more. He took Sammy's little legs and wrapped them around his waist before leaning in to kiss the boy's flushed cheek.

"I want to be inside you, Sammy," Dean whispered. He looked like he was in pain, the kind of pain that told Sam that his brother knew he was going to be taken away that night. The thought of that made him whimper in agony as he watched the memory play out before him, all five of his senses transporting him back to the bedroom he'd shared with Dean before he disappeared.

"I don't know what that means, De," he replied softly.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good. You know big brother's gonna take care a you, work you so good. Remember how I had my fingers in there?"

Sam nodded his head slowly.

"I'm gonna do the same thing with this now, alright?" he said, showing off the cock he had in his hand.

Before Sam had time to answer, Dean plunged his tiny dick inside of Sam in one quick motion. Sam screamed from the intense pleasure that flooded him, the sensation of Dean slip sliding in and out of his body so good it bordered on painful. His brother might not have been that big at the time, but he was big enough to massage Sam real good from the inside, the feel of it forcing a long cry from the lips of both boys.

"Yeah, that's it, Dean murmured shakily, the desperation in his voice making Sam wince. "Take it, angel. Lie there and fucking take it. So good, Sammy. You feel so fucking good. De loves his little Sammy so much. Give it up to me, baby boy. Give it up for your big brother. I wanna feel that tiny little prick spasm against my belly."

Sam screamed as a gut wrenching ecstasy like he'd never known ripped through him. His wails disintegrated into erotic sighs of pleasure as Dean slid in and out of his body. The sticky sound of it made him shiver, eyes rolling back in his head as he dealt with the pleasurable aftershocks. His brother moaned loudly as he chased after his own orgasm, attacking Sam's mouth with teeth and tongue as if his life depended on it.

"_Ooh_ yeah. That's it, baby. Come right on big brother's cock. So good, Sammy. So good."

Sam clung to Dean as he felt himself climax a second time, his nails leaving crescent-shaped moons etched into the older boy's skin. He stared into his brother's eyes as both boys worked themselves through it, the second orgasm making Sam's legs shake. When it was all over, Dean nosed Sam's sweaty bangs in affection. Placing a soft kiss to his forehead, Dean began to rotate his hips in tiny circles, staring into Sam's eyes as he leaned in and began whispering against his skin, sliding his tongue in and out of the wet cavern in between each word he spoke.

"I love you so much, Sammy. De's gotta go away for a while but I _promise_ you I'll be back."

"De," Sam moaned, feeling his brother growing hard inside of him. "I don't…don't want you to go."

Dean began to cry then, kissing Sam all over his face as he squeezed him tighter than he probably should have. Sam felt his arms wrap around his brother in a gesture meant to soothe, the confusion turning into shame as he caught a glimpse of his father in the doorway. His eyes widened in terror as he took in the shocked expression on John's face, his heaving breaths causing Dean to stare quizzically at Sam before following his gaze across the room. His brother growled low in his throat, the pained look giving way to anger as he clutched at Sam possessively.

"Get out," he snarled.

John's shock had turned into rage as he took a step closer, stopping when he heard the sound of Sam's moan. Dean smiled demonically at him then, lips twisting upwards into a smirk that transformed his innocent little face into something sinister and…evil.

Sam moaned again as his brother bucked his hips, leaning down to lick up Sam's neck. "Yeah, that's it. You don't want to come any further do you, daddy? You don't want me to have to fuck him in front of you now, do you?"

Dean's evil chuckle chilled Sam to the bone, fear and arousal seeping into his pores as he watched the battle of wills transpire between father and son.

"Get the fuck off him, Dean."

"Or what?" Dean retorted.

"It is me that has to take care of him when you're gone, isn't it?"

Sam knew right then and there that their father had won that round, the vise like grip Dean had on him weakening as he slid out of his body, the feeling making Sam whimper in pleasure. Dean smirked at John's reaction, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed without a care in the world. He stood there, naked as the day he was born, glaring at his father as his hands balled into tiny fists at his sides. John broke the tension by walking towards the door, the sound of his voice shaky as he told Dean to meet him in the study.

When their father left, Dean turned to look at Sam, pain written all over his face. Not knowing what else to do, Sam smiled.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean whispered, the love in his eyes visible from all the way across the room. "No matter what happens…I'll always love you."

Before Sam had a chance to react, Dean was out the door. Recognizing the scene for what it was, Sam began to cry. If he had known at the time that he wasn't going to see his brother again, he would have run out the door after him. But as hard as he tried screaming for his past self to go after Dean, he knew it was useless. The past was the past. Nothing was going to change that. He was about to let go of his wretched memories when he suddenly found himself in the study with Dean and John, the change of scenery making him frown in bewildered confusion. This…this was all wrong. This wasn't a memory because he was in his bedroom when all this was happening. Sam sighed as he finally realized he was in another vision, this one being from the past. This was the second time he could remember being aware of his own state, the feeling as far removed from reality as it could get. Before he had a chance to question his sanity, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.

Dean was sitting on the couch with his head down, the lack of emotion on his face a scary sight to behold. John had come into the room, pacing back and forth while keeping his eyes focused on the son that gave him so much grief. Sam tried to concentrate on what they were thinking, the ability to see into the minds of the people he was envisioning not as strong as it usually was.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" John screamed, his fear of his son long gone in the midst of his own rage. "I really want to know, because I didn't think it was even remotely possible for an eight-year-old to even THINK about sex, let alone fucking have it! What the fuck were you thinking?! What in the hell was going through your fucking mind when you took advantage of your little brother, huh? What makes you think you have the _right_?"

Dean just sat there with his arms folded, his reaction making John angrier.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

Looking up at the demand, Dean looked his father square in the eye. "I made him feel good," was all he'd give as a response.

John stared at his son in disbelief. "He's too young for that kind of pleasure," he said through clenched teeth. "So are you, you evil little cretin."

Dean glared menacingly at his father. "I decide what he's too young for. I wanted him, so I took him." Standing to his full height, he walked over to John and stared up at him with an expression so intense, it made the older man wince. "Sam is _mine_. Don't think anything is going to change that. Besides, it's not like you've ever stopped us before. You know, when I'd rub the hell out of his little prick until he came all over himself?"

"I still love you, son," John said, ignoring Dean's attempts to anger him further. "I always will. But I hope to the Lord up above that you never get out of the hell that demon is putting you in."

"Hell will never keep me from him," Dean replied. "Nothing will. I will come back for him and when I do, you'd better be ready to give him up."

John's brows furrowed in anger. "I will _never_ let you have him."

Dean chuckled as he walked to the door, turning around to face his father. "Too late, old man. I already do."

Sam followed as his brother stormed out of the house, his little legs stopping when he reached the window of Sam's bedroom. Staring up at it, he whispered Sam's name with such anguish, it made him wince. Before he could find out where the older boy went, he felt a hand shaking him awake. Opening his eyes, he frowned as he found himself back in the car with Meg, her eyes narrowing in confusion at the look on his face.

Hey, we're here. You okay? You fell asleep on me."

"Yeah…I'm fine," he replied. "I told you I was tired."

"Well now you can sleep in a nice warm bed. Come on, let's take a look at the house."

Stepping out of the car and into the sunlight, Sam stared at a mansion not much different from the one he'd just come back from. "Do all of you have houses this big?"

Meg smiled. "Well, this is technically Azazel's house but he let's me stay in it."

Sam stiffened. "So…you're a demon too then?"

"Oh child," she laughed. "Of course not. I'm just a nice girl who serves your older brother, that's all. Whenever he needs something, I'm usually the one he calls. But don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come over until you're ready to see him."

Sam relaxed a bit at that, smiling despite himself. "Thanks, Meg. I think I'm gonna like you."

Meg grinned at Sam as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the both of them staring at the house in wonder. "Don't you worry, kiddo…me and you are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

The deafening silence of Dean's bedroom was maddening, made all the more so by the boy's refusal to be taken away from neither his bed nor the pillow he'd clutched in his arms all morning. It was starting to drive Alistair crazy. How the hell were they supposed to persuade the kid to get the show on the road when all he's been doing for the past couple hours is moping around as if Sammy being gone was the worst thing in the world?

"You really should get up, Dean. We need to start putting things into motion. We need to find out about the Light Bringer."

"I don't give a rat's ass about that asshole," Dean snapped, fresh tears falling down his face as he wrenched himself up and out of bed. Making his way to the bathroom, he fell to his knees and threw up in the toilet, the realization of his current situation making him sick to his stomach.

Alistair didn't know how it happened or why, but seeing his savior so weak and defeated made him snap. Reaching the boy in two long strides, he grabbed Dean's hair and wrenched him up off the ground, throwing him across the room until he landed on his bed with a loud thud. Before he knew what had happened, he was straddling the boy's hips in anger, wrapping his fingers into Dean's hair and pulling with all of his might. Satisfied at the pained whimper that emanated from the younger man, he leaned forward and made his grievances known, determined to set the child underneath him straight.

"Let me tell you something, Dean. There is more to life than your precious Sammy. There's a fucking war going on here, in case you hadn't noticed. The apocalypse is here and, whether you like it or not, you are smack dab in the middle of it. Now, I need you to get your head out of your ass and do your job! You're the chosen one, Dean. You're the promised savior that's supposed to beat the Light Bringer into oblivion and you can't do that if you don't even know who the fuck he is. You haven't established your army the way you should have so all of the demons here are walking around in circles waiting for your sorry ass to step up and be the person you're supposed to be. I have waited too long to let all this slip away, Dean. We WILL win this war because YOU are going to DO YOUR JOB!"

Dean stared up at Alistair submissively, all of the fight he had left inside him draining away with every second gone by without his boy by his side. "But…Sammy."

"I don't give a fuck about Sammy! You need to let that boy be, Dean. He's so much better without you near him. You're nothing but a bad influence on that kid. You took his virginity before you were dragged to hell, you sick motherfucker!"

Dean's eyes widened at that. "What? No…no I would never do that to him."

"Oh, so you don't remember?" Alistair asked, his demonic smile making Dean shiver. "Well, well, well. Hell really did take away a lot of your memories, didn't it? You picked that kid's cherry the night Azazel took you away, Dean. Sick motherfucker that you are, you tried to go a second time right in front of your father."

"No," Dean admonished, shaking his head frantically. "No…no I'd never-"

"Oh, but you did. You did and you loved every fucking second of it. Now that I think back on it, I believe he liked it too."

"NO!"

With a mighty display of power, Dean sent Alistair through the closed door of his bedroom, the sound of the action going unnoticed as he got off the bed he'd been on since the early hours of the morning. Pacing the floor like a madman, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to remember that awful night, the hazy memories giving way under the onslaught of Dean's will. He felt a wave of nausea pull at his stomach as every moment of Sam's abuse came flooding back to him. His moans of pleasure, his father's presence, and the look on his little brother's face during the entire thing all circled his brain until they jumbled in the mind he possessed like a sinister version of Twister, each memory entwined together to the point where Dean couldn't tell them apart.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he turned to glance at the demon sprawled out on the hallway floor, the eyes staring back at him glaring daggers at their hated target.

"You're right," he replied shakily. "I'm no good for Sam. I…I've tried _so_…_hard _to give him a good life and where has it gotten the poor kid? I've raped him, I've stolen his innocence, I've locked him in a dungeon and I've taken away any possibility of him ever obtaining a normal life. I'm a terrible brother. I'm a terrible brother and he deserves better than me. But I'll tell you one thing…I'm gonna do right by him this time. I'm going to assemble my army, annihilate this wretched Light Bringer and release Satan from that godawful cage God's placed him in. Then, when all of this is said and done, I'm gonna be Lucifer's right hand man and Sam is _never_ going to want or need for anything ever again."

Alistair smiled devilishly as he looked up at his impenetrable savior, the strength he exuded evidence of his newly established position as the chosen one that would save them all. He'd gotten the boy right where he wanted him; strong, ruthless and completely without mercy. It was finally here, the moment him and Azazel had been waiting for since they'd first heard of Lucifer's plans to defeat God and his pathetic angels. It was the moment when their boy would rise up and claim what was rightfully his, accepting his fate with the kind of ease that would make his master proud. He was finally here. Their chosen one; their savior.

Rising to his full height, he gazed into the eyes of the boy across the room with the vigilance of a hawk, the child's next words making him burst with excitement

"Let's go find that Light Bringer."


	15. Light Vs Darkness

**A/N: Just a warning to you all, there's violence in this chapter so skip if that bothers you. I don't necessarily know whether or not I can consider what Dean does to Balthazar in this rape but just in case, I'll put a non-con warning in there as well. To my lovely reviewer who asked me to throw you all a bone, I did. Two chapters in...what is it? Two days or three? Regardless, you didn't have to wait at all. Cool, huh! Oh...in case anyone was interested, I saw The Conjuring last night and while it's not the scariest movie ever, it was pretty good for a first time watch so if anyone is interested in seeing it, I didn't consider it a waste of time. At one point, my mother jumped up and screamed which made me and everyone else in the theater laugh. She's such a pussy. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter. R&R. :)**

Deep within the dark dungeons of Rosewood Manor, the sound of a creaking chair could be heard from the room that once served as a prison for little Samuel Winchester. Tied to that specific chair was a man, his long limbs contracting rhythmically as he slowly awakened from his forced slumber. The rope binding his wrists behind his back were kept together by magic, sparks radiating from his skin in a burst of white light that gave color to the otherwise opaque room he was currently housed in. Big eyes blinked their confusion into the darkness, searching for some kind of sign that would indicate the reason for his sudden imprisonment. Upon discovery of his restricted state, he struggled to free himself from his place on the chair, ceasing all attempts to get away when he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him at a leisurely pace.

"H-hello?"

No answer.

"Uh…is…is there a reason why I'm here?"

The sound of the deadbolt sliding out of its holding place preceded the creak of the door as it slowly caved in to the hands of the person pushing it open, shallow breaths evidence of another being sharing his confined space. He heard another person walk in behind the first one, his presence a little less intense. As the two shadows moved closer to his body, he became distinctly aware of a certain aura invading his senses, the feeling making him shiver in anticipation.

"So, Balthazar…we meet again."

A groan escaped the lips of the bound man as Dean's voice descended upon his aching ears, the sound of it getting on his last nerve.

"Dean Winchester," he growled. "I should have known this was you. I thought you were in hell!"

Tiny slivers of moonlight cast an eerie glow on the face of the Winchester boy, his black eyes glittering menacingly beneath the silver light. The left side of his full lips curved upwards as he stared at the man in front of him, his patented smirk accompanied by a sinister disposition that frightened Balthazar. His fear intensified as he suddenly found the demon right in front of his face, his hands on the arms of the chair as he leaned in to murmur words of malice into the man's abused ears.

"I'm going to kill you, you know."

Balthazar grinned. "Oh, really? And just how the hell do you plan to do that, huh? I'm a fucking angel, Dean. Last time I checked, light outranked darkness."

Dean's dark chuckle shook the angel's self-confidence, the sound of it suggesting he'd lost the fight he didn't even realize he was having.

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't need an angel sword to take you down, Balthazar. See, there are certain…perks to being the savior of hell. Now, I've always liked you so I'm going to ask you a series of questions and if you answer correctly and honestly, I might consider allowing the continuance of your…irritating existence. Resist me, and I'll tear off your wings and fuck you up the ass with them. Am I clear?"

Balthazar's cocky grin faded as the enormity of his situation dawned on him. "Jesus…what the hell could you possibly want so badly that you had to kidnap an angel to get it?"

Rather than answer him, Dean rose from his position and walked over to the barred window, looking up at it in silence. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he exhaled deeply before asking his first question. "Tell me all you know about the upcoming apocalypse."

* * *

"Sam? You okay in there?"

Smooth hands wiped a slew of wet trails left by angry tears, sorrow permeating the walls of Meg's tiny bathroom as Sam forced himself to relax his shaking muscles. Living without Dean was a total nightmare. How he'd managed to leave the boy in the first place was a mystery he didn't think he'd ever be able to solve. He'd thought being away from him would be easy. He was dead wrong.

"Honey, do you need anything? 'Cause you're scaring the shit out of me and in about two seconds, I'm gonna break down the door."

Sam smiled despite himself, the concern plaguing the words of his newfound friend making him like her even more than he thought he could. Standing to his full height, he observed himself in the mirror to make sure there was no evidence of his pain before slowly opening the door. Glaring at Meg as if she were annoying him, he shoved past her and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, yelling something about nagging girls along the way. When he was safely secured within the walls of his sanctuary, he threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, watching the movements of the fan above him. He'd finally managed to fall into a semi-deep sleep before he was brutally awakened by the sound of flapping wings. He sat up in bed with a gasp, his heart tripling its beats tenfold as he gazed upon the face of the angel he'd met over a month ago.

"It's you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Castiel tilted his head quizzically as he considered the boy in front of him, his burst of emotion a strange sight to behold for someone who didn't have any. "Hello to you too, Samuel."

Sam stared incredulously at the stoic angel. _Well, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_ "I'm gonna ask again, Cas. What are you doing here?"

Castiel sat on the bed at Sam's feet without answering, staring at the boy thoughtfully. His silence angered Sam, who got out of bed with a huff and glared at the angel in front of him. "For fuck sake, tell me what you want!" he snapped.

The lack of reaction to Sam's outburst would have been laughable if the stoic angel wasn't already treading on thin ice. For the past month, Sam had been resigned to a reality of his own making, one that didn't include the one person he loved more than life itself. Living without Dean was beginning to wear him thin, each memory of his brother's kisses driving him further and further into the depths of his insanity. Sam was starting to feel like he was going crazy, a theory which proved correct when he starting throwing objects across the room in a fiery rage, tears streaming down his face the entire time. Cas watched the entire scene in silence, a strange sensation coursing through his body that he wasn't used to feeling. He was beginning to feel…sorry for the poor boy. Seeing Sam's mental breakdown reminded him of his empathy for humankind, a gift which he felt very few angels besides him possessed. Realizing how deeply he cared for the fate of his savior made him hesitate as he tried to determine whether or not what he came to tell the boy could wait another day.

Sam fell to his knees as the last of his anger drained from his body, crying so hard he could barely breathe. "What do you want from me?" he whispered.

Cas looked at the boy a long time before answering. "Have you ever heard of the Light Bringer?"

Hearing the familiar name, Sam stormed past the doe-eyed angel to rummage through the books cluttered all over his desk, pushing aside everything until he found what he was looking for. Turning the pages frantically, he stopped at a picture of a boy holding a long dagger, the corpses of what must have been thousands of demons scattered all over the ground at his feet. He was covered in blood from head to toe, peering at Sam through long bangs that plastered themselves to his youthful face. The hand not carrying the dagger was raised to show the head of another boy, his lifeless eyes frozen in an expression of utter torment. Focusing on the paragraphs above the grotesque picture, Sam glared at the prophecy he'd read a million times before that night Dean came back into his life, each word engrained into his brain like tattoos embedded in a person's skin. Without looking up, he began to speak.

"My father used to tell me this story all the time, the story of a boy with the power to seal the gates of hell. He used to say that Satan hated God for his devotion to humans. He said that one day, Satan would call upon a savior to lead the armies of darkness against this…Light Bringer or whatever. Not just any savior, but a human, one of the very humans that God loved more than his own angels. It was all meant to mock the Lord. You know, because he loves human beings so much. Supposedly, these two people are supposed to battle each other for the sake of their cause. If hell's Prince of Darkness won, then he'd force the Light Bringer to open hell's gates. This would let Satan out and when that happens…everyone dies." Sam looked up at Cas in confusion. "What does this have to do with me?"

"There's a reason why your father told you this story, Samuel. Do you remember when we first met? I told you that you had powers beyond even my comprehension. That wasn't just for nothing."

Silence filled Sam's bedroom as he stared at the hypnotic spirals decorating the walls, all the while trying to interpret the angel's cryptic words. Black, white and red circled simultaneously in a clockwise motion as he stared at the explosion of color assaulting his vision, his eyes expanding mercilessly to the pleasant sight. When the wheels in his head stopped turning, everything finally fell into place. He felt his body go still as the weight of his discovery sank into his aching bones, his shallow breaths becoming louder with each passing second.

"No," he whispered.. "It's not true."

Cas frowned as a great sadness washed over him, the boy's tears twisting his insides in a way he wasn't sure he liked. "Samuel-"

"Please," Sam sobbed, shaking his head vigorously. "Tell me it's not true."

The empathetic angel put his head down, staring at the floor. "I'm afraid it is, Sam."

Just then, two hands fisted the lapels of his trench coat, the hazel eyes staring back at him glossy with tears. "Stop lying to me," Sam begged. "Tell me it's not me, Cas. Tell me it's not me!"

"Sam…I'm sorry."

Cas caught the boy before he could fall to the ground, clutching Sam in his arms as violent sobs wracked his body. Sam buried his face in Cas's shoulder, the action confusing the bewildered angel. Emotion was never something he knew how to deal with. Being a heavenly being meant that you didn't really have them. But something inside of him ached for the Winchester boy, the pain that came with seeing the heart of your savior break right in front of you too great a burden for him to bear. Wrapping his arms around the child, he held on for dear life as Sam continued to cry, ignoring the sinking feeling of an angel in peril as he continued to comfort God's beloved Samuel.

* * *

"I don't know anything about a Light Bringer, I swear! Let me go! Please let me go. I'll do anything!"

White wings penetrated the body of a bruised and battered Balthazar, his frame bent over the wooden bench in the middle of the dark and gloomy dungeon. Blood fell from his split lip in thin rivulets down his pale chin, trickling down onto the floor in thick puddles of crimson as he screamed into the night.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You disappoint me, Balthazar," Dean replied, shoving the angel's wing deeper into his abused opening. "I thought we were friends? Now you're lying to me? This doesn't look good for you, now does it?"

"I'm not lying! I swear, I don't know anything! I tried to get information but he refused to give it to me!"

"Who refused?"

"God! Please stop! I can feel it tearing me apart!"

Dean laughed, ceasing his ministrations. "Call me crazy, but I believe ya. Alright Heathcliff, cut him loose. It's nothing but another dead-end. I'm starting to think this illusive Light Bringing doesn't even fucking exist."

As Heathcliff began to help the pained angel onto his feet, he was thrown forcefully onto the cobblestone floor before he could react. The sound of the altercation forced Dean to turn around and take in the menacing eyes of his latest victim, smirking at the way he limped over to the boy with as much strength as he could muster.

"You're going to pay for doing this to me, Dean Winchester. The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is burn this fucking house down. Then I'm going to find that little Sammy of yours and do to him exactly what you did to me. He's not gonna be able to shit for a month by the time I'm through with him!"

The threat to Sam's life erased the cocky smile Dean had on his face, rage replacing the joyful expression he'd sported watching the pathetic angel squirm beneath the sharp bone of his own wing. A primal growl formed in his throat as he attacked the man who dared to threaten his baby boy, throwing him face down on the floor as he shoved the wing back into Balthazar's body. Screams pierced the silent dungeon as Dean stabbed into him again and again, blood splattering all over his face. Heathcliff watched on in silence, smiling devilishly at his savior's act of pure violence.

Without warning, Dean flipped the man around and fell between his legs, biting his cock off and grinning at the uncontrollable wails of agony coming from the mouth of his enemy. The animal inside of him demanded death, calling out to him as he gave in to his twisted desires. Wrapping his fingers around the angel's throat, he squeezed until he heard the snapping of bone beneath his rough skin.

"Your pathetic race is going down. I'm gonna make sure of it," Dean whispered, tearing the man's head off and throwing it across the room with such force that the impact cracked the stone wall in half.

"Um…are you okay, sir?"

Dean's eyes focused on Heathcliff as he stood from his place on the ground, shaking uncontrollably as fear and longing implanted themselves within his malevolent heart.

"I want my Sammy."

* * *

The sleeping face of his savior made Cas smile as he sat quietly beside the slumbering boy, stroking his tear-stained cheeks with the adoration of a doting parent. Sam shivered under his ministrations, leaning into the touch.

"You're going to be okay, kid. I promise."

A loud ringing interrupted the angel's thoughts as he looked around the room, trying to detect where the strange sound was coming from. Getting up off the bed, he made his way over to the desk and ruffled through the books scattered all over the mahogany wood until he came across a black contraption with some sort of chord connected to the holder it was encased in, the annoying noise continuing as Cas stared at it in confusion. He'd heard of these things. Phones they were called. Picking up the device, he pushed the talk button and hesitatingly brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the gruff voice on the other end of the line, anger rising through him with the knowledge that another man was answering his Sammy's phone.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Cas exhaled deeply. "Hello, Dean."

"How the fuck did you know my name?"

"I've heard about you," Cas replied. "I'm Samuel's…friend."

Dean's breaths quickened as the anger inside of him boiled his blood. "What the fuck are you doing in my little brother's bedroom?"

Cas knew poking a beehive with a stick was a dangerous move, but the look on Sam's face made him realize just how much the kid needed his big brother. Thinking of his savior's happiness, he said the words he knew would spring the older boy into action, praying the whole time that Dean's anger wouldn't interfere with his love for his precious Samuel.

"When he wakes up, he can tell you. He's a little…exhausted at the moment. Do you want me to have him call you when he's conscious?"

The sound of the dial tone made the scheming angel smile.

_Gotcha_.

* * *

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly in his fist as he sped all the way over to Meg's house, anger and jealousy fueling the fires he'd repressed since the day Sam walked out of his life. Life had been a deranged clusterfuck of misery and despair since he'd lost his Sammy, each night without him deepening the yearning he felt for the boy. He'd laid in bed since then tossing and turning, sweaty fingers clenching the bedspread as he forced himself to remain where he was, desperately fighting the urge to burst down Sam's door and fuck him into oblivion. The thought of someone else having what he couldn't made him snarl into the night, homicidal malice seeping into his pores as he imagined Sam with another man. He was done sacrificing himself for that child. Why should he when he's being cheated on by the one person he always thought he could trust?

Pulling into Meg's driveway, he hurled himself out of the car and lunged for the front door, kicking it open so hard it fell off its hinges and crashed onto the floor. Walking over the wooden frame, his eyes focused on the boy staring back at him, his stunned expression almost comical as his eyes glittered in the pale moonlight.

"_Sammy."_


	16. The Demon's Embrace

**A/N: Before I get into my usual ramblings, I just wanted to say that I am STILL in awe about the big A reveal on PLL. Don't know if any of you watch, but if you do...holy A!**

**I am so happy that I got another chapter of this done. I had an idea in my head so I sat at the computer all night and typed this entire thing out without once turning back to correct anything so it's not the best writing I've ever done but I'm tired enough to adore the chapter so that's all that matters. Plus, I like where this is headed. Oh, and to my reviewer: No, I don't scare easily. The Conjuring had a couple good jumps in it though. Anyway, I'm going to bed now as I am one tired soldier. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

* * *

"_Dean_."

Sam's whisper went unnoticed as Dean charged at him full speed, using his own body to slam his little brother up against the wall. Both boys stood there for what seemed like forever, breaths coming in ragged gasps as they stared each other down.

"So," Dean began, his quiet voice sending shivers down Sam's back. "How've you been, little brother?"

"I…I don't understand. Wh-what are you doing here? What's the matter, Dean?"

Dean chuckled darkly. "What's the matter, you ask? Well…how about we start with the man I spoke to today. You know, the one who was in your fucking bedroom? He told me you were sleeping. Sure as hell doesn't look like you are. Your hair's all sorts of messed up, though. Kind of like the way it gets after I've pummeled your pretty little ass into my mattress. Tell me, Sammy"- Dean moved in closer to his brother, lips brushing against Sam's as he spoke-"Have you been fucked recently?"

Fear and arousal clouded Sam's brain as he tried to find his voice, Dean's presence doing terrible things to his insides. He'd spent over a month imagining the things he'd say to his brother when he saw him again, and now that the moment was finally here, he found himself incapable of producing a single coherent thought. As he tried formulating a response, he felt the vibration of Dean's growl against his skin, the feel of it evidence of his brother's displeasure with his hesitation.

"ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT!" Dean screamed, slamming his fist into the wall right beside Sam's head.

Sam flinched in surprise, his arms covering his face in a gesture of self-defense. "Stop! I didn't do anything, I swear! He's just a friend!"

Dean hoisted his brother over his shoulder before he had a chance to react, taking the stairs two at a time as he made his way to Sam's bedroom. Reaching his destination, he threw the boy down on the mattress with a loud thud, straddling Sam's thighs as he ripped the boy's shirt from his body. He stared down at his beautiful brother in awe, the sight of him after a whole month of separation too much to take in. Every part of him called out for Dean's touch, a call he was more than willing to answer. Leaning forward, he took one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, sucking affectionately at the rosy nub until it pebbled in between his sealed lips. Sam's moan spurred him on as he did the same to the other one, using his hands to unzip the boy's jeans while he worked on the smooth chest underneath him.

"Who is he, Sammy?" he whispered, staring hypnotically into his brother's hazel eyes.

"I t-told you. He's just a friend. Nothing more, Dean. I promise."

"I wanna believe you," he replied, pain evident on his features. "I wanna believe you so bad-"

Sam interrupted him by reaching out and crushing their lips together, entwining his tongue with Dean's as he sucked greedily on the pink muscle that gave him so much pleasure. Dean moaned into his mouth, fisting his fingers between the chestnut strands of Sam's floppy brown hair. He could feel his little brother's legs wrap around his waist as he rotated his hips, the friction making both boys groan in ecstasy.

"I want you, Sammy. If I ever thought for one second that someone else was having you…"

Sam's cock thickened with blood as he listened to the jealousy dripping from Dean's every word. He couldn't stop touching his brother, running his hands up and down the older boy's back with an uncontrollable urgency. He wanted to be devoured by him, to drown relentlessly within the embrace of his possessive demon. Being without Dean for over a month had taken its toll on Sam emotionally, psychologically, spiritually, and especially physically. He couldn't stand not having him anymore. He wanted to poke his seething demon with an invisible stick, make him so envious of whoever he thinks is getting close to Sam that all of his defenses will evaporate in the face of his anger, leaving nothing behind but the raw animal his brother had become. He didn't just want his brother tonight…he wanted the demon too.

"What if I told you he _was_ having me, Dean?" he murmured tauntingly. "What if I told you that before you came here, he stopped by and told me how badly he wanted me."

Dean's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't you fucking lie to me. Nobody would be stupid enough to try anything with you. Not with me as your lover."

"Oh, but he did. He sure has some balls going after what you want, doesn't he? Not only that, but he's got a big cock. It's big and it feels _so_ good inside me."

Dean slammed both hands down on either side of Sam's head, the emerald hue of his pretty eyes fading to the familiar blackness that signaled the fury he was about to unleash on his baby brother. "Shut up," he warned. "Shut your fuckin' mouth. You wouldn't dare betray me like that. A stupid little slut is one thing but another man? No. Not my sweet Sammy. "

Sam chuckled darkly, desperately trying to hide his growing arousal at Dean's jealousy. "Oh, I wouldn't? I've found out a lot about myself since I left you, Dean. I like cock. More specifically, I like _his_ cock. You don't know how he makes me feel. The way he licks my body with his talented tongue. Drives me fucking crazy. He gets all up in there real nice and then he licks at that special spot in me. Feels so goddamn good. The way he stares into my eyes as he fucks me. Doesn't ask me if it's okay; he just takes me. Takes me good and hard. I laid in this bed with my legs spread moaning like a fuckin' whore while he pleasured my tight ass with his thick cock. He had me so hot, I forgot all about you. He made me come so hard I blacked out. What do you think about that, De? Do you think it's wrong for me to enjoy the pleasure of another man's body? Because I do. He gives it good, and I enjoy_ every…fucking…minute _of it."

The fury he could feel radiating from every inch of Dean's body broke through the lust induced haze he was under, making him wonder if he'd gone too far. By the looks of his homicidal brother, he had. The older boy shook with a rage Sam couldn't help but find extremely sexy, and he knew now that all he needed was one more push…just one little push, and he'd have the boy right where he wanted him.

Leaning up so that their faces were pressed together, Sam looked deep into those black eyes and whispered against Dean's quivering lips, saying the words he knew would send his brother over the edge.

"He makes me come harder than you_ ever _could."

No amount of insight into the distant future could have prepared Sam for the wrath his brother unleashed all over him. The restraint Dean had been holding for the sake of the younger boy snapped and before Sam knew what was happening, all hell broke loose.

"GODDAMMIT!" Dean screamed, wrenching himself off of Sam.

Sam darted off the bed as his brother flipped it over with a loud crash, falling to the floor and staring up at Dean in a combination of horror and lust. His brother was so fucking powerful it made Sam ache. This…this was what he needed. He needed Dean to lose control, to fuck him so good he wouldn't be able to walk right for a month.

Sam crawled backwards to get away as Dean slowly approached him, fists clenched at his sides. The look on the boy's face made Sam's cheeks flush with excitement, all of his nerve endings on fire from the weight of Dean's glare.

"So, he makes you come harder than I do, does he? I find that very hard to believe, Sammy. See…nobody knows that underdeveloped body of yours like I do. Does he know about that little spot in the corner of your mouth? Does he know you like it when I kiss and lick at it while I'm stroking your cock? Did he give you the candles and silk sheets you seem to love so much? Does he stare deep into your eyes while his fingers are crooked in your ass the way I do? Remember that one time when I did just that, massaging that sweet spot mercilessly until you shuddered and came all over yourself? Does he do all that for ya, Sammy? Would he die for you? Huh? Does he have what you want?"

Sam and Dean had tears streaming down their faces by the time Dean was done with his tirade, the emotion of the moment too much for them to handle. Sam was trying to find words to comfort his brother when he was stopped by the sinister uprising of Dean's upper lip, a gesture which meant only one thing to Sam...danger.

Dean fell to his knees in desperation, ripping Sam's pants off his body before forcibly lifting his legs onto his shoulders and attacking his hole, licking and biting at it until Sam let out a startled cry of pleasure. The demon growled loudly as he ate his brother out, sucking so hard Sam was sure he would come just from that alone. Sam tried running his fingers through the older boy's cropped hair, but let out a gasp instead as Dean lifted them both off the ground and stood straight up, forcing Sam almost all the way upside down facing his brother's back. Dean tilted his head back and splayed Sam's legs wide open, licking his way into the asshole that was positioned right on top of his face. His neck craned to get at his little brother's quivering asshole, pleasuring it again and again while he maintained all of Sam's weight, holding onto the boy's spread thighs as he bounced him in the air up and down on his eager tongue. Curling the pink organ up, he licked at Sam's prostate over and over, all the while growling his approval of the obscene sounds coming from the boy's hoarse throat.

"Oh god!" Sam screamed.

He didn't know it could ever feel this way with Dean. All of his nerve endings were on fire, every part of him alight with pleasure so intense, he thought he was going to die. His hands clawed at Dean's back as he clenched his eyes shut, the strange position he was in making blood rush to his head. He felt like he was going to explode from the sensations coursing through his veins, letting out filthy groans that would have made their mother ashamed every time Dean lifted him up and slammed the entire lower half of his body back down on his face, tongue fucking him so hard he felt the sharp edge of the demon's teeth pierce the sensitive skin surrounding his rim.

Sam screamed as his orgasm ripped through him without warning, his come leaking white and sticky down Dean's back. His cock flopped up and down with every movement Dean forced him to make, moaning his ecstasy into his brother's smooth skin. When the intensity of his climax began to fade, Sam fell boneless against Dean's body, reveling in the soft growls Dean made as he lapped and sucked affectionately at Sam's well used hole.

"De," Sam whined, trying to lift his head up but failing miserably.

Their soft moans filled the room as he waited for what felt like forever for Dean to stop giving his asshole the attention it so desperately needed, all that time without his beloved brother taking more of a toll on him than he'd originally thought. When the demon's lust for Sam's taste had been sated, he slowly slid the boy down his body until his legs were wrapped securely around Dean's waist, pressing their foreheads together as they stared in each other's eyes. Sam put his arms around Dean's neck, licking up his lips in a gesture meant to excite the dominant demon.

"You're turning me on," Sam whispered shakily.

Dean's moment of gentle tenderness disappeared at Sam's words, a deep growl vibrating throughout his entire being. Rushing forward, he slammed Sam into the wall. Holding him up with one arm, he used the hand of his other one to shove two fingers inside Sam's ass, immediately crooking them and ramming in and out of his tight passage.

"Dean," Sam sobbed, biting the older boy's shoulder in ecstasy.

"Look at me," Dean snarled.

Sam lifted his head to glance apprehensively at his brother, a questionable fear merging with the pleasure Dean was giving him.

"Did he fuck you like this? Huh? Does his fingers feel as good as mine, baby?"

"No, De. Could never feel as good as yours. God, every part of your body gives me such pleasure I can't stand it."

Dean groaned, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Sam moaned helplessly as he was stuffed full of his big brother, squeezing around the boy tighter when he felt himself getting fucked against the cold wall. The force of Dean's thrusts had him slamming into the hard surface over and over again, the sensations the demon's cock was bringing him making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"You're my fucking whore, Sammy," he moaned. "_My_ whore. Fuckin' mine!"

"Yours," Sam whispered, tilting his head back to allow Dean access to his neck. The boy took advantage and sank his teeth deep into the skin, drawing blood that he instantly licked away with his tongue.

"Damn my father for makin' me love you, Sam," Dean sobbed, love and pain thickening the sound of his voice. "I hate him for doing this to me. Can't fucking live without you. Would rather fuckin' die. I'll kill this guy for takin' what's rightfully mine. I swear I will. I was the one took care of you, not him. I was the one who gave away my entire life to make you happy, not him. I've worked my ass off to earn you, Sam. I'm not gonna give you up so easily. Never gonna fuckin' give you up. Never gonna give away my whore. Say it, Sam. Fuckin' say it or I'll find your little lover and rip him to shreds."

"I'm your whore," Sam shuddered, the familiar tingling in his belly getting stronger and stronger with every angry and bitter word that came out of his brother's mouth.

"I'm still gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him and then fuck you in a pool of his blood. That outta show him, huh? Stickin' his dick where it don't belong. Gettin' all up in my territory. Screwin' you like he had the fuckin' right. He could never make you come like I do, baby. I'm gonna show you. Gonna make you feel so fucking good. Won't be able to walk right for a fuckin' year."

"_God_, Dean."

"His cock still better than mine, Sammy?"

Sam froze at the vulnerability present in Dean's tone. Anyone who wasn't as attuned to the demon's emotions as Sam was wouldn't have noticed. Luckily for him, he was connected to Dean in a way that nobody else would ever be.

"Never, Dean. You're all I want. God, you're fuckin' me so good I can't even think. Don't stop, De. Fuck your whore the way he never could."

"Sam," Dean sobbed, pushing him back from the wall and carrying him over toward the desk. As Dean bent him down, Sam reached his hands out and gripped the edge of the wood with his fingertips, holding on for dear life as Dean fucked him good and hard. His arms were stretched out past his head as he struggled to hold on, looking up at Dean's face in awe as he slid in and out of his ass. When he couldn't hold on anymore, he let go and slammed into the ground, feeling Dean's weight fall on top of him as he finished him off right there on the hardwood floor.

"Never gonna let you go, baby boy," Dean whispered, his entire body vibrating with pure bliss. "He could never give it to you the way I can. He's not gonna take you away. Won't let him get at what's mine ever again. Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come on my cock."

Sam stiffened as the first wave of contractions hit him like a ton of bricks, every muscle in his dick convulsing with such force that the shock of it all had him whimpering into Dean's lips, feeling the boy's tongue slide into his mouth. His brother cried out above him, coming deep inside Sam's ass.

"I can make it better, Sammy," Dean murmured in Sam's ear. "Tell me if he can do this."

A pleasure unlike anything Sam had ever known traveled through every nerve ending in his exhausted body, the intensity too much for his thirteen year old body to take in all at once. His lips opened wide as a scream erupted from his throat, his eyes focused on the ceiling but not seeing anything. Dean propped himself on his hands and continued to thrust inside Sam's asshole, staring down at the fire of his loins in triumph. After what he'd just done, there was no way Sam would ever want that guy he was sleeping with ever again. He had the boy all to himself. That prick didn't stand a chance if he thought he was going to have Sam. Not when he had to go through Dean to get him.

"Hmm. That's it, Sammy. That's De's sweet little whore. Scream your pleasure into my fucking mouth while I pound your tight little ass like I own it. Never again will I ever allow another man anywhere near you. I'm gonna watch your every fucking move from here on out, make sure nobody gets a chance at ya ever again. You're mine, Sammy. _My_ baby boy. Not his. _Mine. _I'll die before I let you go."

Dean sealed his mouth over Sam's as the younger boy passed out from the strength of his climax, his brother's face the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sam? Wake up, baby."

Sam opened his eyes and groaned into Dean's neck, grabbing at the boy's hard shoulders.

"You're so fucking big, De," Sam murmured into his flesh. "So much muscle. Where the hell am I?"

Dean chuckled. "In my bed, baby."

Sam was fully awake at that, his head darting from left to right as he took in the familiar surroundings of Rosewood Manor.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to keep you here. I just thought it would be nice to have it like old times for now. You know…just you and me, our sweaty bodies entwined inside the softness of my silk sheets. You're safe with me, baby boy. You're in my bed right where you belong, lying naked with your legs spread underneath my body."

Sam groaned at Dean's words, arousal causing a deep shade of red to color his pale cheeks. His eyes fell closed as Dean's mouth connected with his, their tongues moving sensuously against each other. Sam ran his fingers through the older boy's hair when they came apart for air, love shining through his soft caress.

"I love you."

Dean chuckled. "I love you too, baby boy. So, Um…who was that guy you were with? I'm not gonna, you know, do anything to him or nothin' like that. I'm just curious is all."

Sam laughed. He supposed he could give him the angel's name. After all, it's not like he'd actually know who he was.

"Castiel."

Dean's face hardened for a brief moment before he schooled his features in the mask he always wore for Sammy's sake, the tiny flicker of emotion worrying his little brother.

"You okay? You don't have to be jealous, you know. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean smirked wickedly, something sinister darkening his emerald eyes. "Damn right you're not."

* * *

Sam was asleep, Dean had made sure of that. Sure he felt bad for using his powers to knock his little brother out, but he had stuff to do while his baby slept and he didn't have time to listen to Sam's incessant whining about how he needs to be a good person. Besides, when he has to do something that he knows will upset the love of his life, it's only natural for him to keep it hidden from the boy.

"Heathcliff," Dean called out, grabbing his car keys and opening the front door.

"Yes, sir?"

"You and I have a job to do so get your ass moving. We're taking a little trip."

Heathcliff hesitated for a minute before following Dean down the long driveway to his beloved Impala, his brows creased with confusion at the suddenness of the demon's request.

"So," he spoke up as he got in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

Dean's face contorted in an expression of intense hatred, the grip he had on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white.

"We're going to find ourselves an angel."


End file.
